The Dominating Slave
by A.L Killer
Summary: Lee Rossa is a slave, but not a typical one. She's hot headed, arrogant, keen and mischievous and above all dangerous. She enjoys making Law lose his cool, showing a side that no one else sees. As the time passes, being forced to travel along with him, Rossa realizes that their relationship is growing into something more, something she had never saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 | We Meet Again**

_**Lee Rossa:**_

_I don't even know what's worse; being trapped in this filthy, smelly, disgusting place. Or being completely powerless, I will never get used to this feeling. Yeah, I could've probably escaped this cell in 2 seconds, and probably wiping out this damn auction house along with it. But the problem is… that I can't right now._

_Self check, Yes self check._

That's what I reminded myself, feeling my body very weak, and tried to analyze the situation I'm in. I got up from the floor, struggling blindly, to finally sit straight. I tried to move but it was just too painful. With my eyes patched, There's nothing I could see beside the lovely darkness and my dirty imaginations… _Focus, damn it._

I tried to count how many broken bones I have, but it was hopeless. I was bad in math, and I wasn't that brave to touch my severely injured limbs. _I'm not a doctor you see. I kill people for living, not the opposite way around. _I huffed, and took a deep breath. All I could know is that my right shoulder was dislocated, my arms can't even move anymore, but I knew that they were chained. My legs were fine, my knee was screaming in pain, but it was bearable at the moment. Something was chained around my neck, but I didn't give a damn about it.

_Blood… oh god, did I took a blood bath or something? I remember wearing blue and yellow clothes, I hope it's not freakin crimson red by now._

It took me some time to calm my ass down and realize what happened to me, that's when the memories of my last shameful, bitter and painful fight flashed right in front my eyes.

"Teach!" I yelled with rage taking over my veins. I forgot everything at that moment stand up; that flow of adrenalin knew no injuries. I was far more furious to actually care about my condition.

My observation Haki was weak, but I could sense some things around me. Cell bars, walls… not a big room, other lame stuff.

_I was alone?_

"Hey bastards! Anyone there? " I shouted, trying to earn some response. A few seconds later, I heard couple of footsteps, slowly approaching my spot.

"Keep quiet, woman! The auction will start in 10 minutes, don't let me hurt you before you go there." Said a manly voice, too mainstream to remember.

_Woman?_

Good, they don't seem to recognize me.

_I'll not make a fuss, I'll quietly leave the auction with whoever 'buys' me and then I'll escape somehow, and then I'll live happily ever after... the end._

"It's not time for sarcasm!" I scolded myself, hitting the bars to only cause more pain, but suppressing my anger was never my way of handling situations like this. I was going completely insane at the moment; I had too much stuff going inside my head, that I felt my memory had just been taken out from a blender and squashed to flowing liquid.

"You're next, number 4." I heard the voice again, making me flinch

I removed my raven hair out of my face and placed it back inside my beige hat, and stood straight, breathing hard, waiting to be taken out, calmly, like a good girl.

_I will kill you all._

* * *

><p><strong>Trafalgar Law:<strong>

I knew I should've came alone; those two are acting unusually annoying since we came to this auction house. I figured that I'll enjoy seeing tortured slaves and sick buyers, but those two are ruining it for me.

"You lost the bet, captain! You're going to buy the next one!" Screamed Bepo in my ear, and I swear I lost my hearing sense for a moment there.

I turned around carelessly to Bepo, sitting behind me. "You weren't serious, were you?"

"Of course, captain! You said, and I quote 'If number 3 was a male then I'll buy the next slave if it was a girl'." Said Penguin, jumping in front of me with enthusiasm, making my ear drums scream in pain.

"No. _You_ said that, actually."

"But you nodded!" he replied, screaming again.

_Those two are surely hyper today._

"Have you been drinking?" I said raising a brow.

"Drinking? I have no idea what you talking about!"

"Think about it captain, we need some feminine touch in our crew, she can do the cleaning!" Shouted Penguin in excitement, attracting everyone's attention once again.

"Fine."

"Yahoooooo! Thank you so much, Captain!"

"Be quiet," I demanded.

"Hai, captain!"

"If it turned out to be a girl, then I'll take her for a few days and then release her. A nod is a nod." I said calmly. I wasn't a light hearted angel. But a weak slave will be a huge burden after all. I couldn't proceed to the New World yet. I had to bring back my submarine from an island not far away. Repairs shouldn't take long. But I thought I should spoil myself and see what the archipelago looks like, which it turned out to be interesting, unfortunately, none of the other pirates arrived yet.

_One Piece isn't going anywhere yet, no need to rush now, let's enjoy the show._

After the lame ass introduction by the announcer, I spotted a shadow of a woman approaching the stage from the back.

"Kyaaaaa it's is a female." Said Penguin with a blush.

"No shit." I stated in a cold voice, with the usual small smirk on my face.

"You don't need to be so mean, captain." He replied with a pout.

"Be quiet, or I won't buy her."

The three of us were looking closely as she walked toward a chair in the center of the stage. The audience were disappointed to see a severely injured woman, with ripped clothes. I couldn't see her eyes; the shadow of her dirty white hat was covering them, but I could see all the blood stains over her beige rain coat and yellow top, but I couldn't grasp anything from her appearance, for me, it looked like a piece of disguise because I was quite positive that there was a hidden smile underneath that cold look.

_Just how much did they torture her?._

"Isn't it kinda strange? All the other slaves were dressed nicely."

_Could've been that she was too dangerous to mess around with in the back?_

We watched carefully as she made her way to the chair and sat down. Everyone winced in surprise to see how calm she was, crossing her leg carelessly, she placed her left elbow on the back of the chair, and looked very, and unusally calm.

_Not a crying baby ass slave, I see._

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Rossa:<strong>

_You dense bastards decided to remove my eye patches right before I go out on that stage, with those great bright eye-burning lights so I'll be blinded all over again, genius._

I tried to open my eyes to the light slowly and look forward, it was painful at first but I somehow managed to see a blurred image, spotting some dirty and ugly looks from the crowd, and seeing that it wasn't a busy day. My eyes were barely starting to adjust as I saw a bear on the chairs at the end.

_A bear?!_

I looked closely to see the most unpleasant view ever. It was that Trafalgar Law, looking at me with an evil glare with his cold grey eyes, eating me, and killing me with over 9000 different ways, I knew that look too well.

_Holy… fucking… shit… this day can't get any better._

I hoped, from the bottom of my icy heart, that he, like everyone else didn't recognize me. I couldn't afford to face that kid at the moment. Because obiously I wasn't in a great shape.

"We will start the auction with 10 million Bellies." Said the announcer.

_You bastard! Do I look this cheap?!_

He waited a bit until someone raised the price.

"30 million."

I was too angry on that auction that I forgot what's going on, I raised my head to see my potential buyer, who offered a lot more than I expected. To see something _just great._

Law… of course. I was sure at that point that he recognized me. Why would he buy me anyway?

_It was karma… I swear. The universe is angry at me for some reason._

As I expected, no one dared to challenge the young pirate, so the deal was made. I was officially _his slave_. I stood up and headed to the back as calmly as I can, not showing my anger and rage, I turned around quickly and glanced at them. The two weird looking pals were dancing around in happiness, _drunk_. But their captain didn't take his eyes off of me. I glared at him in anger, as he returned it with smirk.

_I have to find a way out of this mess._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 | Tables Turned**

**_Rossa:_**

_Calm down… calm down… calm down…_

_DAMN IT TO HELL AND THE FIVE SEAS!_

And so I told myself, and started another inner argument inside my head.

They kept me waiting in the back until the auction was over. On the edge of turning nuts, I saw Law heading towards me with his two crew members and the auction announcer.

_Not good._

_Should I make my escape? No, I probably won't make it alive. But even if he didn't recognize me yet, he_will_sooner or later so I need a solid plan._

My partly healed wounds were sobbing from pain, my body felt heavy and soon to numbed. Standing and breathing alone was becoming a very difficult task but I was not going to show my weakness. Not now, at the very least.

I kept my head high.

"Here's your new slave, thanks for dealing with us, mister." Said the announcer with a smirk, _did I mention how freakin ugly the man was?_

He released the end of the chain attached to my wrists and handed it over to Law. He didn't take it, but instead signaled the white bear to receive it.

"We're heading back.." He said to the bear.

_What is he plotting?_

The weird looking bear didn't drag me, but waited for me to move instead. Well, it seems that animals somehow have manners, not that I was complaining.

I started walking behind Law and the other guy as they were heading to the harbor, and I was struggling to keep up with their pace even though they were walking really slowly because of me. At that point I surpassed every level of possible stamina, I've crushed the logical scale of physical endurance as I walked. As far as I know, I was supposed to be a corpse but I still somehow kept moving.

With my standard poker face, the bear's utter annoying humming, the weird jumpsuit guy's muttering to shut him up, and the sight of Trafalgar Law'a lovely back; I felt like I was dying, going through the last minutes of my dire life. And I can't say that this was the first time. My eye lids failed me a few times but I kept them open. My legs were all giggly, my knees were almost crushing with each further step I took, and the world was fading, yet again, I was somehow moving.

Jumpsuit turned around to me and decided to break the silence, "So onee-san, what's your name?"

The bear blinked couple of times and looked at me also, "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask."

"You've been walking with her for an hour now. And you don't have the decency to ask the girl for her name?!"

I straightened my head to see why we stopped suddenly.

The bear fell on his knees. "S-sumimasen…" he apologized with a depressing tone.

"C'mon Bepo, it's not time for your drama!" Jumpsuit persuade him to keep moving.

"S-sumimasen…" he apologized again, standing up and walking fast to catch up with his captain.

"Answer the question." Said Law, without turning around.

"Let's go with Lily, for now." I said coolly, I almost laughed at the terrible lie, which was a really crappy name. But I won't risk blowing up the plan yet, not until I'm boarded on their ship_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Law:<strong>_

_What is she plotting?_

She chose not to say her name, obviously, but something about her feels unsettling. She has a very familiar aura around her, I can feel it. My instincts are never wrong but I wanted to see where this goes. Right now my priority is to take her safely to the ship, and take care of her injuries. It almost gets under my skin of the sight of seeing someone wounded in front of me. I had to do my job, as a doctor.

"Why were you captured?" I asked again.

Even though I couldn't see her, I knew that she didn't even bother to consider the question as she answered way too quickly.

"'Caus I am a weak woman."

I sighed "How bad are your injuries?"

"I'm fine." She said, but her lie was proven pathetic as she almost stumbled on a rock with the size of her toe.

We were standing a mile away from our substitute ship by the time.

"Don't lie to me, now," I said turning around, glaring at her. I still couldn't see her face clearly in the darkness, her heavy breathing was like a melody filling the empty harbour around us. But she did not budge at my words and chose to stop walking.

I used my ability, activating a spear around us and the front of the ship to transport us to the deck. "Room" I said teleporting us right away.

"Listen, slave, I'm not going to treat your injuries until I know everything about you first, so keep that in mind."

"Oh welcome back, captain."

"Prepare the operation room." I ordered some of my men, they headed inside the ship immediately.

I stood there and waited "Well, you can start talking."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rossa:<strong>_

That bastard.

I rolled the dice, my decision right now would not be the wisest or most cunning, and my life was on the line here, both literally, and metaphorically, but once you make a decision, you're nor backing down. I was taught this.

I stepped forward, every single eye was on me.

I wasn't intending to make them wait for long. I took off my white, dirty, bloody rain coat and threw on the ground along with my hat.

My long wavy hair settled down, and my yellow T-shirt with my crew's Jolly Roger lost its shape and moved upward to reveal the tattoo of Number 4 on the right side of my belly.

The Jolly Roger on the back of my T-shirt was a classic cross bones, but with Raven wings in the back. Instead of a smile, the skull's mouth was drawn as a cross mark, referring to silence. The source of pride and power of my pirate crew.

Everyone's eyes widened as they took a bold step backwards, including Trafalgar.

I smirked. "My name is Lee Rossa, a pirate of the New World, I believe we met before, Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law."

The normal small smile printed on his face slowly vanished. He shot daggers at me with his eyes. _Damn, this look gives me the creeps._

I almost lost my balance, but I struggled to stand up and press my right hand on my dislocated shoulder, to, I don't know, keep it there.

The pain was becoming unbearable.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Law called out, filled with rage.

"I didn't come here to fight you. In fact; all this is just a mere coincidence," I struggled to explain, but I started couching blood in the middle of my talk.

"You… you are 'Silent Storm' from the Raven pirates, the one who destroyed our ship in our last voyage. What do still want?" The bear who was named Bepo said, eyes narrowed.

I couldn't answer right away, for the moment, I feared that the pain had swallowed my tongue.

"That doesn't matter, captain, let's bring her down while she's weak!" yelled another, a teenage boy this time.

The tension was building up, Law unsheathed his sword and took a position, his men followed.

I raised my fine arm in the air. "I surrender."

I am sorry captain. I promised those words would never come out of my mouth. But it was need to be done, these words would probably hunt me down and leave a scar to my ego, but I learned one thing in this journey that not captain or even Shiro had ever taught me.

The fear of dying.

"Eh?!" everyone in the crew yelled, excluding Law.

"As you can see I'm powerless, I can barely talk and stand, and I'm outnumbered." I said with an empty look. "Don't take me as a fool, kid, I won't fight."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Law:<strong>_

_She's telling the truth._

I doubted that a person like her would let things turn this way. Not mentioning her condition, who the heck fought with her and caused those injuries? What is she doing at this side of the sea? A lot of question needed to be answered.

I still didn't make it to the New World and I'm getting involved with big named pirates already, that's too interesting.

I smirked. "What do you want, spit the deal out."

I knew she wanted something from me.

_She isn't that strong to handle all of us, so why don't I take advantage of things while we're on it?_

"I apologize for your submarine, but that a whole different story. As you can see, I need help."

"What's in it for me?" I said in a more relaxed way, it was clear that I have the upper hand this time.

"I have an offer."

"I doubt an injured woman can present me a good offer at this moment."

She did not like my confidence, "Don't act so cocky, rookie. Do you have any idea what's waiting for you in the New World?"

"Gathering information is a part of a voyage afterall, it's not that hard of a task," I told her.

"Wrong." She sighed. "That sea is whole different level, to survive there you'll need a lot of stuff to make it there alive, not just strength. For example, does your navigator know that a normal loge pose doesn't work in there?"

Bepo blinked twice before looking at me.

"I guess not… how do you plan on getting to the Fishmen island? Do you have any idea about coating ships? I guess not…. You get the point there, Trafalgar. You'll need help from someone who knows about these things. You will need counseling, I can do you good with my vast knowledge. I've been through the five seas and I've entered The New worlds years before."

I could see that she reached her limit, "I don't have anything against you, so think about it carefully."

"Ok then I'll help you, but with a condition," I stated, smirking "Since I can't fully trust you, you'll have to obey everything I say until we part our ways. Meaning, that you will be my _slave_, as you should be from now."

She straightened her head and looked at me with widened, angry eyes "Don't get over yourself, rookie!" she yelled, her body trembling.

I took some steps forward until I was facing her, "Hmmmm 'I don't have anything against you, so think about it carefully' Wasn't that what you said? And besides, you don't really have a choice in that, slave."

She glared at me furiously. "I'm gonna kill you, kid-" she struggled to say until she finally fell on the ground from exhaustion. Something told me that she won't be awake for a while.

_Deal made._

"Take her to the operating room" I ordered my men lazily, as I headed to prepare myself for the surgery.

"A-are you sure about this, captain?!" yelled penguin worriedly.

I turned around at him, showing him the empty expression on my face.

"It's fine, pirates who are allied with Whitebeard have a sense of dignity, she won't go back on her word."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 | Too Close**

_**Rossa:**_

I woke up from agony, the terrible nightmares wouldn't stop chasing me, even now, every time I close my eyes, I end up seeing bunch of flashbacks from my previous mission, which was by far the biggest failure in my life. It left me with no honor, or pride to begin with as a member of the Raven pirates.

Trying to gaze down my body, I had to shuffle myself up in the bed until I was leaning against the head board. And what I found was worrying; beneath the sky blue hospital gown, my body and arms were wrapped in thick bandages with smears of blood working their way to the surface as I continued to bleed beneath them.

Apart from my legs, which were hid beneath the covers, and my head, I looked like a mummy.

I examined the empty room I was kept in; it was quite small with barely any furniture with medical equipment that I had absolutely no idea what they do; some of them were attached to me by tubes, and some of them were beeping in an annoying-mind-fucking way. My head was switched to a time bomb, about to explode on me, I was starving, and thirsty as I've never been before. My bandages were starting to itch, and the smell of medicine was so overwhelming, my hair was annoying me, it's so tiring when loosed.

_I may drink a whole waterfall, if I was physically able to._

_Waterfall… water… fresh… cold water… hmmmmm…_

Dehydration was clearly getting into me, I completely forgot what happened before I fainted. I lied down silently for quite some time to recall what happened. Reliving my third encounter with Law over and over again to analyze the sitiuation.

_I was just planning to blackmail that newbie to help me and everything else just happened… too fast, how did he manage to turn the goddamn tables like that?_

"You're awake?"

I turned my head in a flash, seeing Law sitting next to me on a chair, his arms crossed on his chest, and his huge sword rested on his shoulder.

"Seems so,"

"You had some serious injuries on you,"

I looked away trying to avoid his unnecessary question that are surely yet to come, I wasn't quite a talkative person, and I doubt he was.

"C'mon, tell me what happened, since our last conversation was interrupted." He said with a demanding voice.

"About?"

"The one who put those lovely injuries on you," he said. "Quite artistic, I find it."

"That's none of your business," I answered, ignoring the comment. "I didn't know you're such a nosy person."

"Now, now, I admit that I'd normally wouldn't give a shit, but now whilst you're traveling with me, I need you to be more cooperative,"

The guy was right, I needed him and his crew for a while so I should be nice to them, even if I didn't like to. But the fact that we had a bad history with each other made the matter much worse and difficult for me. I just hated him, unconditionally at that.

It all happened a year ago when we met somewhere in the Grand Line, on a small island far away from here. His crew was still newly formed and they had a long way to go, my captain sent me there to investigate about something. I really don't recall what happened exactly, but the two of us clashed. Frankly, he possessed an interesting ability, but not enough to outmatch me. The thing with rookies nowadays, is that they become too greedy and need to realize that they far away from big named figures, they had no fear, and one day, it will surely come back to bite them in the ass. Nevertheless, he surprised me with an unexpectable strength and tactics; our fight lasted for a while until we were interrupted by the marines, forcing both of us to withdraw.

The kid was interesting, but I had better things to do at the time. So I left him and his crew to complete my mission, hoping not to see his lovely face again. Six months later, I headed to the first half of the Grand Line for the second time, to look for someone, as I was ordered by _Whitebeard. _Regardless_,_thanks to my misfortune in life, I happened to accidentally confront him again. Law was persistent to take me down, but I had no time to waste on him. I fled from the island, destroying their submarine in the process. I loved them so much, so I had to leave a souvenir.

_Note the goddamn sarcasm._

I hated The Heart Pirates; they interrupted my job, not once, but twice. I wouldn't expect much from a rookie, but Law was strategic. I know he wanted to kill me for a lot of reasons, not just because I was a bitch, or that he wanted to have fun. He had some hidden intentions somewhere in his demonic mind.

"Heeeh, okay… okay… what do you want to know?" I said very calmly despite the pain coming back, I refused to look weak before that bastard.

_Be nice, Lee. Be nice, be nice, be nice, be nice._

"Good girl." He said in a provocative way.

Narrowing my eyes, I moved closer to him and warned, "I ain't a pet."

"Not a pet, but a slave."

"I swear I'm gonna kill you someday, painfully, and _very_ slowly." Couldn't help to hide my smirk at the idea.  
><em><br>__Be nice, my ass._

"I would like to see that happening. But let's keep those lovely thoughts aside for the time being." He said, or rather, mocked.

I huffed, "So what did you do to me?"

"We got you patched up, now all what you can do is rest for a few days. _That _if you don't want to die. Don't try something stupid, eh."

"How considering." I said sarcastically. "Alright look, I'll have to clear somethings first, before I get to my story - Portugas D. Ace, I bet you heard of that name before."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Law:<strong>_

_She must be kidding._

"Who doesn't? Go on."

"Well, I've never met the guy before in my life, yet I was ordered to look for that kid,"

_Interesting._

"I am the _traveler_ of my crew; acknowledged as the fastest, and the probably the most independent member; my job is to do missions far away from our location when something urgent comes up, as I often work as a messenger between crews. _Meaning_, that I'm often sent away by my captain to these areas, and I'm supposed to go back as fast as I can.

"My crew became a part of the Whitebeard pirate alliance after we were defeated four years ago, so our crew often helps him when he needs us. The old man asked me to find Portugas' whereabouts shortly after he disobeyed his captain, ran off, and without telling anyone despite the warning, due to an accident that accrued in the Whitebeard crew; some inner conflict and pride, they say."

I rested my chin on my palm, "Is he dead?"

"I don't even know anymore, but the last time I was able to spot him, he was after a man called Marshal D. Teach; he's known as Blackbeard nowadays, a formal crewmember of the Whitebeard pirates, and well known to all as a traitor."

"I've heard about him going wild in the Grand Line lately."

"Yes, Portugas went after his head, and I went after the kid's ass. I had to find Blackbeard in order to find him. Order of operation, I call it. I did find Teach somehow, but…" she stopped talking all of a sudden. Clutching her fist, "I was provoked by him in a fight, where I lost shamefully; I'm not weak but Teach was different, he was... overwhelmed by darkness that I couldn't overpass. I just can't believe that he was hiding his true intentions all along!"

_I am not ignorant, I clearly knew that according to her words, terrible things are about to happen, possibly we're about to notice a big change in this era soon._

"So what are your intentions?"

"I just want you to help me reach the _Ryuujin_ island to get back a possession of mine, that's all."

"You're not going to try and stop this?"

"I am no fool," she staid coldly, "Unlike you, I know what I'm capable of - and what I'm not. I won't interfere with things that are far bigger than me, my job, is to tell Whitebeard what happened, by that, I'll be the greatest of help."

"Right," I closed the subject, "So you're gonna help me reach the New World as fast as possible, as we agreed?"

She nodded in agreement "Sure thing, Trafalgar."

"Go and rest now, slave," I said, observing what was in front me. She looked tired, weary, and but determined, with her scarred face and uncoordinated pose, as her doctor from now and on, her health and wellbeing was my responsibility.

I reached my hand to her forehead removing her bangs with my fingers, she flinched. I rested my palm and felt her skin, something startled her but I did not care to ask.

In a minute I was out of the room, closing the door after receiving a livid face expression from her.

_Good thing she doesn't have a fever._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rossa:<em>**

_That was too close._

_Personal space was apparently something beyond him._

"IN YOUR DREAMS! I'M NOT YOUR DAMN SLAVE, ROOKIE! ON MY FUCKIN DEAD BODY!"

And I knew for _sure_ that he heard everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 | F ck All Doctors **

_**Rossa:**_

Still lying in that boring stinky room, at almost noon, I took a long huff as I felt sorry for myself. I was lost in my deep thoughts, my captain used to always point out that the most dangerous thing about me was my deep mind. It has been three long days since my talk with Law. I was sure there will be interrogation number 2s or 3s anytime soon, since there were a lot of things hanging, but there were none. In fact, I haven't seen his lovely stupid face since then, no complaining.

The only thing I was complaining about was food, and drink. Which I haven't had any since my arrival in this island - or wherever I am. A few crew members came by to check on my condition, mostly the guy Penguin who was in charge of my medicine and serums. He told me that Law has forbidden me from eating and drinking, since my stomach and esophagus, including some of my other internal organs were damaged in my battle.

I knew people should obey the doctor's orders, but I had my doubts about Law, I was just suspicious that he's been doing this to torture me. Basically, I wasn't allowed to shove anything down my throat until Trafalgar fuckin Law allows me to.

Man, I _hate_ doctors.

I was hungry. I missed food, water, and cigarettes. I was capable of moving my head and limbs, but I was far from running and fighting again, I felt miserable just lying on that damn bed all day. The only person to actually talk to me was Penguin. Man… the guy used to talk too much. I didn't necessarily like chatty people, but I really appreciated it, to be honest. Despite the deadly glares or the nervous attitude I received from his men, they weren't bad. I mean, I would've been more pissed if my captain suddenly decided to form some kinda deal with a formal rival, who intentionally destroyed their only sort of transportation - being totally amused while doing so.

I'm a total bitch, aren't I? But they were doing fine, I hope they will realize I'm not that a bad person eventually.

But I _am_ a bad person… Heck, _I_ don't even know what kinda person I am, since I've been a pirate since I was ten years old. Raven sencho [A/N Captain in Japanese] was the only family I had; he had a really bad reputation. Which was a good thing, most of the pirates acknowledged him as a fearless criminal, regardless of our defeat against Whitebeard years ago, we were one of the biggest and most dangerous crews in the entire Grand Line. In numbers, we outmatched all the other crews so far. I was always by sencho's side, being the youngest and one of the oldest ones to join.

Yes, in age I was young. But I was the third member to join from the first place. I admit it, it was very hard to make my way to the top, but I had some kind of authority over the other members. Except Shiro, he was the doctor of our crew, and our vice captain. He was the First Mate, Right Hand, Best Man - fuck it, he had all the cool and badass names.

I _hated _Shiro.

Actually, I hate all doctors because of him.

Screw doctors and their stupid selfishness and value.

Nonetheless, Raven sencho will kill me if he found out what I'm doing right now. All the things I'm doing are firsts for me, and by firsts, I mean failing a mission and getting defeated. In my whole life, this never happened. Ever. And the poorly formed alliance was something no sane person would do. What the heck is wrong with me? I was supposed to be the intelligent one for crying out loud.

The crew must know about my condition and whereabouts, about that foolish kid Portugas, and about Black-freaking-beard.

That's right; during this trip I've learned two things; Blackbeard's location, and his strength. In fact, I've never thought, not in a million years that he'll obtain such power. The situation is far bigger than me, and even than him.

Fuck my life.

"Kuinichiwa!~"

I snapped out from my miserable thoughts to notice that someone has actually entered the room and is now talking to me. Turning, I saw Penguin again in the room, he's come here for the zillionth time to check on me.

Placing a small smile on my face, I nodded, "Oh it's Penguin-kid, again."

His cheeks flushed, he was a very shy around me for some reason, "I just came to see if you needed anything, nee-san. Captain will kill me if something happened to you."

Doctors...

They should die.

And rot in hell.

Even though they help people not to die…

But still.

Screw them.

"I'm great, and bored as hell."

"You are not thirsty, are you?" he said, walking forward and replacing some of the serums professionally, "But I figure that you're hungry,"

"Yes, I'm starving. I'm not thirsty, but I _miss_ water." I said with a tired sigh, "Where is Trafalgar, I need him with something."

Busy with what he's doing, Penguin shrugged, "I don't really know, captain has been missing for the last three days, he said he had things to do,"

I closed my eyes.

_Damn him._

Screw doctors, all of them.

I raised my eyebrow in annoyance, "Seriously? Isn't he coming back anytime soon? It's kinda urgent."

"I don't really know, nee-san, guess you'll have to wait a bit."

_I bet he's wondering around in auction houses buying helpless female slaves._

_What a freaking weird fetish the kid had._

After some chatting with Penguin as he talked about my condition and how the surgery went on, we heard a voice from outside so he had to leave, I didn't really care what was happening, my life was miserable enough already.

_Things aren't going smoothly as I thought, are they?_

Speaking of the devil, I heard the knocking at the door. I knew who it was since I used my observation Haki. I really need to stop doing that, it takes way too much energy from me, and my body is already vulnerable enough. Without even hearing my response, Law opened the door and headed towards with me with his calm spooky steps.

_Wow… he knocked. Well, that's improvement._

_Did I mention that I hate doctors?_

Walking with his giant sword and his black and yellow retro style clothes, and weird psychotic tattoos and weird animal print hat. I got to admit. The kid looked weird. I can't believe the rookie is this famous among the females in the Grand Line. The kid had fangirls, _a lot_ of fangirls.

As always, he was wearing that unreadable expression on his face, but for some reason; he wasn't smiling. Weird, the guy always puts on that stupid provocative little smile of his.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Trafalgar, we need to-"

"Talk."

"Hey, don't interrupt me, kid."

"Slave," he said pulling the chair, with the same tone as me. "I've heard some rather - strange things. And I don't think you're that old to call me that."

I smiled."Strange's become my second name. Elaborate, youngster, newbie, rookie, runt, short-timer." I shook my head, "Nope - scratch that - that's not an actual word. Let's see... boy, child, squirt, lad-"

He frowned, "How old are you?"

"Pardon?"

"How old? Your age? The godforsaken day you were born. As in - since when did you mischievously crawl out of your mother's-"

"Twenty one."

"The irony." He sighed, "Can you even use some logic? You can't call someone older than you by these titles, you uneducated _kid_."

"Don't call someone a slave if they are not one." I replied with equal manner. "And hey, don't use that. It's my thing."

He ignored me and took a seat, "Stop fucking around, and tell me…" he started, this time seriously. He opened a drawer next to the small desk with medical equipment, pulling out a long chain of handcuffs. "What is this?" he held the handcuffs in the air so I can see.

_Somebody woke up at the wrong side of the bed today._

I crossed my hands, "Are you blind? They're handcuffs, obviously."

"You fucking smartass, they are _your_ handcuffs,"

I really wanted to punch him in the face for acting like an asshole, well, if I could.

"Where the heck are you going with this? Just say it."

"Look, don't try to act dense with me. Those are normal handcuffs, not made from sea Prism. We both know that's not legit." He said throwing them to me, and I caught them in midair, but didn't remove my eyes from him. "What did exactly happen?"

I did not answer.

"You lost your devil fruit ability, didn't you?"

I closed my eyes, muttering some curses.

_Took him long enough._

**- To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 | The Truth Revealed**

**Law:**

"You lost your devil fruit ability, didn't you?" I concluded, raising an eyebrow at her.

She was looking down so I didn't have a view of how she reacted to my question. She sat there quietly squeezing the blanket with her hands. I knew I was harsh with her. But let's be realistic here for a second, everything about her is suspicious. She could've escaped that auction house easily without my help. She's the 'Silent Storm' for crying out loud, she can protect herself. I smelled something fishy when she didn't use her ability around us earlier, and the fact that her handcuffs weren't made by Sea Prism made it even worse, I went to the auction house and they confirmed she wasn't a devil fruit user, when I asked how they said-

_"Because we found her floating on the nearby ocean." Yes, floating._

And yeah, I'm pretty damn sure she's a Devil Fruit user… I fought with her not once, but _twice,_ I needed to give her my trust, for her to be honest, for us to work together, but she's making it too difficult.

"Well?" I said, slowly losing my patience.

She bit her lip so hard that I could see tiny drops of blood coming out of it, "A lot of things happened, Law. You don't need to know, trust me." She said without any emotions.

"Stop being so stubbor-"

"Don't get INVOLVED!" she snapped at me, revealing her black expression. A mix of a anger, rage, and sadness all in one glimpse of hers. She started panting, and gazed at me still furious. Seeing me not responding; she groaned and stepped out of the bed with struggle "I'm done here!" she stated, out of the blue. Taking off her tubes forcibly.

What did I do? I didn't even get started yet.

"Hah?" I raised my head to look at her directly, but she somehow made it to the door and stepped out.

_She must still me traumatized by the whole thing, I hope she wouldn't go through a mental break down, regardless, It wouldn't be that sad for me._ I thought to myself, and then shook my head, I needed to focus.

She should not become too hustle or her wounds will open up like a chips bag. But instead of chips, scarlet blood will come out of her. _And Oh yeah, she might also die. _I cocked my head to the side as she left behind my chair, "Slave, where do you think you're going?"

"Shut the fuck up." She answered, busting her way out of the door.

I expected that answer.

"I need some damn air,"

I didn't move at all, "I'm not done here-" I said sluggishly.

"I am!" I heard her yelling behind the opened door. The ship wasn't big so I could clearly hear her yelling at one of my men, Jackson, in the corridor, this girl was really in a bad mood. I heard some noise; I knew she was grabbing him from the collar or something. Just when did all the energy come from?

"Hey you!" she yelled.

"M-me?!" said Jackson nervously.

"Where are my things?!"

"I-I don't… I-I d-don't what-"

"I said, WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY THINGS?!"

"I really don't know but there's a high possibly they put them in the laboratory, I mean your clothes and stuff!"

"And where the heck is that?!"

"The door on your left!"

I heard him dropping to the floor.

"Thank you!" I heard absolutely _no_ gratitude whatsoever in her voice.

_Jackson, you idiot._

A few moments later, Jackson came crawling to me, in a comical manner "C-captain! Sh-she's crazy! I think she's gonna flee, do something!"

I shrugged at him without turning around, "Naaah, she isn't going anywhere."

He tilted his head to the side confused, "Y-ya sure? Aren't you going after her?"

I should, but I don't want to. I sighed for the zillionth time "Leave her be…"

It seems that I need to teach this slave some manners.

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Rossa:<strong>

I slammed the door open after I grabbed my clothes and walked out of the room and found my way to the outside deck.

_That damn ungrateful brat._

"Just a narcissistic, arrogant, self-centered, ignorant ass!" I muttered to myself in annoyance, before I stepped out of the door. I glanced at a mirror hung on the corridor wall. I looked like a giant piece of shit. They put a light blue hospital gown on me, just a mere long loose piece of clothing. And bandages were covering my whole damn body, each and every single spot. Even my arms, neck, and forehead with my long raven hair was loose and my bangs were everywhere.

I hate looking like this, I hate looking so weak. I-I just can't stand this… just kill me god… please…

Once I was out, I saw as the day has long ended and it was a dark night already, I groaned and climbed up to the ship's roof. To the highest point I could get. _Far away from them. _I took me sometime, and it was painful. But I made it to the top, sensing the cold night breeze was so refreshing, I missed the wind so much. Exhaling deeply, I sat on the ground roughly, tossing my stuff on the side.

"Just die Trafalgar, die.. DIE DIE!" I yelped, holding my hands in the air and trying to squeeze the wind with my own hands. But I stopped, once I noticed what I was doing.

I forgot that I couldn't manipulate wind anymore.

Why did he have to ask me that? Why does he insist on reminding me? He has no freaking idea what I've been gone through. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the dark, calm sea. I didn't like talking about it, not just yet, I wasn't in the condition to do so.

I remembered my desperate need for something, as I grabbed my dirty, bloody short navy blue pants and searched in the pockets. I was slightly delighted when I found my Den-Den Mushi, I needed to contact someone. But that feeling was gone when I saw the small snail almost dead. "Oi, snail, mush mushi." I called it out sarcastically. But it just blinked. Wrinkles were all over it. The small animal was clearly dehydrated because it has been in my pocket forever. I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat, "Gomene, snail." I said lazily and tossed it to the ocean. It will be fine with all that water, I continued digging through the pockets and I found a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

I light it up and sucked the velvet smoke anxiously and released a cloud of tension and closed my eyes. I am not a heavy smoker, but I had a bad habit of doing this when I was tired, or stressed. I usually don't express those emotions, just, a lot of things happened to me lately that I can't take it anymore. I need to step out of this depressing box of mine. I ran a hand through my bangs again with the hand holding the smoke, and exhaled.

"I didn't know you had that much hidden grudge against me." I heard a cold voice suddenly popping out behind.

Gosh, he wouldn't let me enjoy one single moment of peace. I opened my eyes and absorbed the ocean, "I don't hold grudges." I said crossing my legs on the ground, "But I still hate you for a lot of reasons."

"I see, anything that makes you feel better about yourself." He said, his stupid smirk that I hate so much was back.

I closed my eyes and blew out more smoke, "Are you mocking me?" I said carelessly, it was more of a statement than a question.

He walked pass and sat down facing me, cross legged as I was still looking at the ocean. He was so close that our knees almost touched.

"Now, you shouldn't go around yelling at my men like that,"

"He was at the wrong place at the wrong time, don't blame me." I mumbled, "besides, he should be thankful that all I did was yelling."

"What's with the sudden change of attitude, I didn't know you were that sensitive," _Well screw you, bitch._

I looked at him, I blow some smoke on him, displaying my emotionless expression. It was my way of telling him that I don't give a damn anymore. For some reason, he closed his eyes in annoyance. Then opened them and snatched the cigarette right from my hand. "This is a disgusting piece of crap. It slowly destroys your lungs and respiratory system. It's just an extremely low, stinky, and slow method of killing yourself." He said turning it off with his hand and tossing it away.

_Oh yeah… doctors should hate these things, right?_

_Stupid doctors._

I didn't even blink at his scolding, but instead I grabbed another smoke and lit it up. I attempted to put in my mouth, but he suddenly grabbed my wrist and glared at me. I locked my gaze with his, and seeing him this close; I realized that he indeed was somehow good looking, he had a charm in there. His intense and persistent metal grey eyes were restraining me and his jaw was clinched. "I said it's bad for you."

I rolled my eyes for a second, and then gave him a fake soft look, "I-it hurts," I mumbled.

He blinked and released me immediately, "Oh, I'm sorry-"

"Idiot." I said teasingly, removing my fake expression, sucking into the velvet again looking away. I can't believe he bought that.

He put his forehand under his chin, frowning. "What did you want to talk about when I came in?" he said, finally changing the subject.

I rubbed my forehead and turned off the smoke, for his sake, I had morals. "I really 'don know, Law, I lost my chain of thoughts because of your sudden outburst earlier."

"Look, I know I was kinda rough on you but you should know about my frustration, I need you to unfold this mystery surrounding you. Because I'm having enough of all this nonsense and stubbornness. We haven't talked about our plans much yet..

"I would explain to you if I can, but the problem is, that I have no genuine idea about what happened to me either. Everything that happened that day was…" I directed my gazed to the floor trying to find a good word to describe it, but I couldn't. "Ugh, I already told you why I came to you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but explain the devil fruit situation." He demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Look," I stopped for a second to find the right words, "After my short fight with Teach, he didn't just defeat me, h-he" I closed my eyes in despair. - _How should I put this?_ "Look Law, I didn't just lose,

"I died."

**- To Be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 | Beautiful Corpse  
><span>**

**Law:**

Two weeks ago a woman appeared from nowhere, and somehow I found myself unwillingly involved into big trouble all over again. Her movements were sluggish, her breathing was heavy, and the wound she had on her torso started bleeding again all the while we walked her to the ship.

The moment she fainted, I knew I was up for a big surgery, and that excited me but not in a way I thought it would. When they laid her down on the operating table, I froze in my spot. Words couldn't describe what I saw as a surgeon, Nova and Dinesen's eyes were wide as they can get and it took us a minute to take it all in.

Her wound wasn't just cryptic, or just bleeding, or fatal, it was _decomposing_. Her limbs were too stiff and skin pale and cold as snow, way more pale than she was six months ago. Her lips were almost turning blue and her breathing wasn't noisily anymore.

_She was decaying,_ I thought, wonderstruck.

I turned to the twin nurses. "What's her body temperature?"

Dinesen swallowed hard, "About 20 degree Celsius."

"Oxygen level?"

"Low, way low."

I shook my head, "Blood circulation?"

Nova was the one to answer. "Slow, almost settle."

I looked at the monitor, blinking. Her heartbeat was dropping to none as well. I had a moment of questioning my own knowledge on medical education I gained my whole life.

I almost laughed. "You're trying to tell me that she's fucking dead?" My words came out very hushed.

Dinesen's voice was even more faint. "She should be."

"-Hours ago." Nova's words completed ours. He looked at her as if he'd seen a mermaid for the first time, eyes full of wonder.

That woman didn't just have a foot in the afterlife, she had her whole being sucked by death but with just a tiny part of her pinky finger still clinging to life.

We worked fast and wasted not another second, we sterilized the wounds as fast we can and gave her heavy oxygen supply, her body did not respond so we gave her multiple electric shots with repeated CPR procedures over and over again.

Then she came back to the land of the living.

* * *

><p>"I died."<p>

"No you didn't." I said, taking my time to understand what she's saying. "You almost did though."

I knew something suspicious was going on, but that's a little too far, I did not expect the conversation to go this way. Her lost abilities, her bad state and wounds that weren't healing quickly, and then the unnatural increase of her healing speed that allowed her to gain her movements back within fourteen days. Mystery after a mystery and I get _this_ answer.

She rubbed the back of her head, "I told you, Trafalgar, it's hard to explain."

I cocked my head on the side, "Did you die physically… or psychologically?"

Rossa eyed me angrily, "Ugh dude, seriously? No, I died DIED, like I got killed 'n stuff."

"Yeah sure because people dying then coming back to life is an everyday thing, isn't it?" I reached out my hand and placed it under her chin, noticing how her skin regained its light tan and smoothness. "So… are you sure you don't have a fever?" I tried to sound serious as hard as I can, but it was hard .

She grabbed my wrist and shoved it off of her face, "Alright, one, never touch me without permission. Two, you need to start taking me seriously if you don't have a death wish. "

"I'm your doctor you see, I can touch you whenever I like to, your life depends on it." I let out a scoff then blinked once, twice, until I realized what I've just said, "Well… that didn't come out right." I said, rubbing my temples, knowing she wasn't going to tell me any more unless I force her to her limit. I was playing her game.

She pushed my head backwards with her index finger, "You're such a damn creep." She said, making a face,"Are all doctors like that?"

"Like what?"

"Selfish, ignorant, cold, self-important, rude, stupid, conceited…" she stopped and raised an eyebrow at me "And apparently… perverted."

_All the sweet love she bears me..._

"Seriously, slave? Just because I saw everything doesn't mean that I'm perverted, it's not like I enjoyed it."

"Say what?!" Her eyes widened in shock, "You saw _what_?!" she yelled, No, _spat_ on me.

I sighed, wiping my face with my left hand, "How the heck did you think I operated on you?" And then for another attempt to piss her off I wiped my dirty hand with her shoulder, "Who do you think wrapped those bandages around you? And took off your clothes? Fairies?"

"Sicko!" she yelled/spat again at my face, shrugging her shoulder quickly in disgust.

I closed my eyes, wiping my cheek for the second time "For heavens' sake, can you please stop talking like a wild boar?"

"Shut your trap! What's wrong with my body?!" she backed away and wrapped her hands around her legs again, "I've worked hard to get this appeal!"

_And it paid off._ I almost said. Rossa's body six months ago was a sculpture. She was a foot shorter than me but taller than average women, she had the curves and the fullness in perfect places and she was a known raw wild beauty around the Gran Line with those dark intense face features. That won't change much in the future, but she will walk away with a new scar, a corpse she was but a beautiful one.

I smirked in amusement, "What appeal? Did I miss something?"

"Shut up!"

"I looked through in and out, and didn't miss an angle, so no."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Yes, slave, your whole life is a lie." I made a dramatic face.

She groaned, "You're pushing it too far, kid. Can we go back to the main issue at hand?"

"You might've hit your head too hard or it was because of some kind of shock or shi- OUCH – what was that for?!" She punched me in the stomach and I barely felt it, but forced a fake reaction anyway.

"For the love of god, eat some shit,"

"You didn't die, slave, I fixed you up with my own hands." I couldn't even finish my sentence before Rossa jumped and pushed me onto my back all of a sudden, I couldn't help but slightly flinch from her sudden reaction. She wasn't amused, in fact; I've never seen her this pissed before.

_Mission accomplished._

She was grabbing me from the collar and pinning me on the floor with her own body. Flames were dancing in her anxious steel eyes that were gazing into mine, not in an enjoyable way. "Listen here, deepshit. I don't give a flying fuck about your teasing but when I talk serious, I accept you to listen to me. You see, I've been through a lot of messed up shit lately and dealing with a rookie wasn't on my to-do-list." She whispered with a threatening voice, "So I'm going to talk, and you listen, you can work that?"

My lips pressed in a thin line and I closed my eyes, "Alright, go on, my ears are wide open."

"Good boy," she smirked.

I removed my fake expression and looked at her seriously, "You can get off of me now... You don't need to be so desperate."

"I talk. You listen. I like you when you're helpless like that," she smiled at me, seeing how uncomfortable I was, "You don't get this close to hot women often, Law?"

I smiled back at her challengingly, "Oh please, slave, you know nothing about me."

Her amused smile slowly faded. "Listen, I really did lose my life once. I don't care if you believe me or not but when you die… you know you die. Your damn soul leaves your body, you see yourself, dead, and your spirit starts to wander in nothingness, and you know you're done for." Her breaths were becoming heavier and heavier against my chest.

"I was dead for a few hours, that's when someone revived me. It may sound cheesy, but I somehow came back to life." She looked at me, tortured and full of gloom at the memory, "I can't forget that face. All I could recall was pain and blurred images and exhaustion, that's when I went through a total blackout and I think those Black Beard scumbags threw me into the river to be food for the fish."

"Could it be?"

"Yes, I think it was some sort of devil fruit user, but I have no idea why I was rescued… I just don't give a damn anymore. I think you already know the theory, that when a user dies; our devil fruit ability leaves our body and it's regenerated somewhere else in the world, in another fruit.

"I need to get it back, 'cuz I'm pretty much powerless without it. All I posses right now is Observation Haki and bare fists, and I can't continue working as a Traveler if I don't get it back. I'm basically _nothing_ without it. You 'gotta help me, Law."

I hardened my gaze, "And how the heck are you planning to get it back? It could be anywhere."

She exhaled in weariness, her hold of me getting weaker - I told her not to exhaust herself but she just won't listen, "I know someone, my Godmother, sh-she has the ability to locate anything in the world regardless of where it is. Just help me find her, and I'll teach you everything I know about the Grand Line. I don't wanna praise myself, but I know every single damn thing that occurs in this sea, I traveled almost everywhere myself already. I'm like an open book ya see, a very… _very_ useful book."

"I take you to that person and our deal is over. Everything, slave, I wanna know everything. We can make good use of the routes natures and the island whereabouts. Famous figures, marine bases, dangerous creatures in the sea-"

She wasn't listening, her forehead was on my chest and her hands were starting to shake, I looked up and realized that the weather was changing again and the breeze was starting to get colder. Rossa barely wore anything and her body was way too vulnerable still.

"Stand up, let's get you back to the room." I sat up and curled a knee at her side, but her head did not move from its place.

"I-" Her hands curled into fists, her voice faint and ashamed. "I can't."

I rubbed my face, surprised by her words and annoyed at the same time. She can't climb back. Of course she can't, it's another wonder that she actually made it this far the ship in the first place.

I debated for second, if I carried her on my shoulder I'll endanger the wound again, and I can't afford all my efforts to go to waste. I tilted my head up and sighed. _Princess style it is._

Silent and still, I carried her leisurely with my arms under her shoulders and back of the knees, jumping my way to the deck and walked through the hallway, all the while her face buried against me, too full of pride to let me see how weak she had become.

We almost reached her room and she somehow sensed it. I noted again how strong her observation was. "I-I'm fine now, I can do the rest."

I sighed, ignoring her and opening the door, "Yeah sure, with all this energy, you can dominate the entire Grand Line… with one finger."

"Prick…"

I placed her on the bed and she winced in pain, her eyes meeting mine and I felt a strange feeling by the way she was looking. "By the way, what was your devil fruit?"

"I ate the Maki-Maki fruit," she muttered, breaking the contact.

"Maki? A Tree?"

"Maki as in Tatsumaki, idiot, it's a paramecia fruit that gives you the power to create whirlpools of any kind, in any size, and in whichever force necessary. Like storms and that kinda shit," She yawned, turning her head to the other side, "It's basically the Tornado-Tornado fruit."

**- To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 |Look At Me!**

**_Lee Rossa:_  
><strong>  
>"HEY! You punk ass bitch, open the goddamn door!" I yelled impatiently, I was very close from breaking Law's lab door, smacking it very hard with my fists, but he wasn't responding at all.<p>

_That was it; I'm going to kill that kid. _

Penguin came close waving his hands in the air, "O-oi, nee-san, calm down."

I glared at him, "Penguin-kid, open the door, now!"

"I-I can't possibly do that, what do you want from captain anyway?"

"His head!" I snapped, stomping the floor, "On a fucking stick."

"Nee-san, please calm down…" Another guy came with another weird looking hat. Shachi.

I ignored both of them and yelled, "Law! Open up!"

I heard a click and the wooden door was suddenly open. Law cocked his head outside and stared at me, emotionless.

"Slave?" Law absorbed the scene for a second and then he locked his gaze with mine but I looked somewhere else, almost too obviously, "Isn't it too early in the morning for your drama?"

_Make it quick; I don't want that last time's actions repeat._ I told myself.

I ended up falling unconscious when Law was carrying me the other day, I couldn't say I didn't enjoy it. In fact, I was so damn happy when I woke up in the morning. And you see, these things don't happen to me often.

From that time I tend to smile like a fucking idiot every time I think of him, every time he's mentioned, and every time I see him. He would either catch me staring at him, or him at me. But I of course look away and pretend that nothing happened.

That was a problem to me. Because I am honest with myself at all times. I knew where this was going; I'm not that stupid to not realize what _this_ is growing into.

_I will not fall for this maniac, ever._

I had to put some distance between us.

"Do you wish to die young, kid?!" I yelled at him and opened my bathroom robe to reveal my naked chest in front of, I held both sides in the air and I glared at him with a vein popping on my forehead, "What the fuck is this, you sicko?!"

Penguin and Shachi almost fainted from their intense nosebleed, but I didn't care at all at the moment. Law glanced at my bare chest and then looked at me again, a smirk forming on his lips, "Oh, I completely forgot about that,"

"Seriously, Law. I hope you rot in hell very, _very_ soon."

"That would be lovely."

"Screw you."

It has been almost 2 weeks since I went on board with the Heart pirates, as a _slave_. Until two days ago I wasn't allowed to eat normal food or drink due to my injuries and it took me some long time to properly recover from my last duel with a dangerous pirate.

Yesterday they allowed me to have a shower by myself for the first time, and Law had scheduled to remove my stitches today. It was kind of weird knowing that strangers; weird, _and pervert_ed strangers with bizarre funny hats washed me couple of times while I was unconscious, but I let that pass.

I decided to have a good shower this morning, until I took off my hideous hospital gown and looked at the mirror. My body was full of scars and stitches around my belly, shoulders, and legs. But there was something completely abnormal. _Something missing._

Yes, there was a whole on the left side of my chest.

My goddamn heart was missing for fuck sake.

And it didn't take me a long time to figure out who was behind that, it was obviously a psycho, wicked, and sick doctor with a disgusting fetish and weird powers.

_Trafalgar fucking Law, as I like to call him._

I've been avoiding him a lot lately, this should, I cannot let it pass.

I opened my mouth in disbelief, "I thought we established _some_ kind of agreement after our conversation," I closed my eyes and covered my naked body again when I noticed that all the other crew members were now surrounding me and staring at my boobs. _What the heck is wrong with this crew anyway?_

"Listen, I'm not even sure how it's possible that I've been walking around _heartless_ for weeks," I pushed the door wide open and glanced inside his lab, "But I want it back!"

Even though this lab was only temporary – since they lost their main submarine - it had numerous shelves filled with wacko jars with human organs inside of them. Bunch of machines that I had no idea what they do, not that I wanted to know from the first place. And some sick, torturing tools with bunch of books scattered on the two tables apposite each other. Not to mention the walls that had scary human anatomy pictures, some wanted posters, mine and Raven Sencho's among them, and boards full of some equations that I didn't find related at all.

_This is bat-shit crazy; I'm stuck with a lunatic._

I stepped inside the lab, ignoring Law's deadly stare that warned me not to go in, like I'll ever obey him. I let out a long, impressed whistle when I looked at the contents, "Daaaamn, so you _are_ a freak."

Law sighed and closed the door behind him, leaving his other freaks outside despite their protest and crossed his arms, "This is a research, something I invest my time with,"

I tabbed a weird looking jar with a dead rat inside with my index finger, and almost gasped loudly when the rat moved despite being trapped in the liquid, much to my surprise. _But_ I gladly didn't.

Law noticed my reaction and smirked to himself.

I backed away slowly and pointed at the shelves "Y-you have a nice hobby," Turning around, facing his ugly –actually angelic- face, I put my hand on the empty side of my chest "Where's my fucking heart?! You damn sadist!"

Law sat on the chair, leaning against it in a careless matter, "Look, Rossa-ya, I didn't do that intentionally… OK maybe I _did_. But that was because I didn't trust you yet. I had to think of everything right away, and that was my only method, I'm afraid."

I blinked multiple times.

W-w-what?!

Did he?

No he didn't…

He shouldn't…

But he did.

_Trafalgar Law, just, a second ago, called me 'Rossa-ya'? Am I dreaming?_

That was the only thing I heard from him. I was too shocked that I lost my hearing sense and had no idea what he was saying afterwards.

Why was I so… happy?

I looked away because I couldn't force myself to look at him in the eyes, it has been a long time since I was this nervous "W-w-what did you just say?" I said with my head turned to the side, I was suddenly sweating out of nowhere, and just to make it worse, I partly tripped on the table next to me, but I straightened myself immediately.

"You OK?"

He is concerned about me? What?

"Y-y-yeah, I just didn't hear you straight," I pushed some locks of my hair behind my ear, which was now tied in a high ponytail.

Something was wrong with me, _definitely_. How could Law confuse the shit out of me with just two words?

"Law, I was thinking." I offered, with a cough, "We should stop calling each other names, it's getting… childish ya'know."

Law rubbed his temple from my random offer, "Yeah, sure, if you see it's right, slave."

"And that includes _'slave_'!"

Perhaps maybe, just _maybe_ I he holds some respect toward me.

I've been thinking about this a lot, that it was taking all my sleep away. Just why did we end up together?

Did Law really save me because he wanted me to help him reach the New World? Was there something else he was thinking of?

And with the way he treats me now, it's just… fishy.

Those questions were bugging me a lot lately; I guess having absolutely no powers gives you a lot of free time to think of stupid things.

"Oh, really?" I could see him looking disappointed, but thoughtful at the same time. "Then don't call me kid."

"What? No. 'Kid' is that sorta thing I use with everyone," I said frowning.

"Then no deal," he shook his head.

"Ugh! Screw you anyway,"

"I'm just saying-"

"Don't say more!"

"-that I call you slave, because you _are_ one," he said, the look in his eyes was genuine, so I knew that was how he considered me.

Why was I fooling myself? We'll never be _friends_ or _anything_ close to that.

"You know what? Just never mind, gimme my heart back, _now_."

Law went to his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a heart inside a cubic substance and threw it over to me.

My eyes widened when I looked at the organ, it was still beating. And frankly, that was one of the weirdest things I've ever seen.

And trust me; I've seen a lot of bat-shit crazy things.

"Holy shit," I mumbled to myself.

Law was now facing me, he looking clueless as if how he'll explain, "How can I say this? I didn't know that you lost your powers; I thought that you'll go on a rampage when you wake up and destroy everything. I took this as an insurance."

"You make it sound even more twisted than it already is, Law." I waved a hand at him.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Trafalgar Law:<strong>_

Rossa walked away and sat on my desk after she placed her heart back in place, with a frown on her face that made her face look childish.

It has been four days since we talked, and I couldn't say I was annoyed despite her barging in my lab.

I realized a while ago that I didn't mind spending time with her. In fact, at times I'd look forward to talk to her more than anyone in the last few days, a part of this was because it has been a long time since I talked with another famous figure, in mutual understanding anyway, this storm was a curious one.

But I noticed the sudden change of attitude since she came hasn't made _one_ eye contact with me the whole time, and for some reason it was starting to become strange.

"Well, while we're at it." I rearranged the operating table I had in the lab and signaled for her, "C'mere let's be done with your stitches."

I was waiting, but nothing happened. I turned around and saw her looking at me, wide eyed. "Can't Nova or Penguin do it?"

I frowned. _Why the heck would she need Nova or Penguin?_ "You don't trust me?"

She looked startled, but responded rudely anyway. "After this? Nope." She pointed at her chest, a while ago it would've been a nice sight but now she was using it as a weapon.

"Get here. Now." I was losing my patience, and she saw ir.

Rolling her eyes, she jumped off the desk and walked to the table. Rolling her eyes as she made herself comfortable.

"Take off your robe."

"Like hell I will."

I shut my eyes in annoyance, "My tools aren't laser and they don't go through layers of clothes, I'm afraid."

I held a towel in my hand and she snatched it away with a scowl. It took her a few minutes to take it off and lay still with only her underwear and a towel covering her chest. "Do anything unnecessary, and you're dead."

I smiled, "How would you know?"

She glared at me, and I shrugged. Grabbing a cotton ball and soaking it in alcohol, I started sterilizing the biggest wound on her hip, saving the ones on her shoulder and thigh for later. "So, aren't you going you contact your crew or something?" I wanted to keep her distracted, because she was starting to look way more uncomfortable than I expected, to her pain, or her dislike of me, I did not know.

Rossa looked away, _again_, "I'll send a letter explaining my condition to my captain, and I'll tell him about my resolve,"

I adjusted the light up close to my hand and grabbed a pair of tweezers, working on the first knot. "And how are you planning to send it?" I said, holding the knot and cutting the side suture with a pair of small scissors.

"I have my ways," she did not react when I pulled the knot out, so I started working faster.

Her skin definitely got its full color back, and in some way it fascinated me. I was starting to get irritated by the amount of small things I noticed about her. "Why don't you just use a Den-Den Mushi?"

She shook her head, "My crew is on the other side of the ocean. No Den-Den Mushi signal can reach that far from here, I tried."

I nodded, sinking fully in my work and hating the blood rushing in me once I started to get closer to her chest, the final knot was right under her breast and I don't remember feeling this ridiculous when she was under anesthesia. I finished my work professionally, thanking god that she didn't notice my frustration, and plastered an adhesive stripe on the healed wound.

"Hey what's that for-" she complained, trying to crunch but I put my hand on her shoulder to make her stay still, the contact made her shut up suddenly. I began the same process on her shoulder and further conversation seemed impossible with her silence.

It seemed like forever when I was finally done with her thigh, regretting that I didn't do anything unnecessary since it would be nice to piss her off, but I let the chance slip since she was acting strange.

She sat up and pulled robe on in a flash, "You're good at this."

_Feeling your skin?_ "How did it go?"

She shrugged. "I didn't feel anything, I'm impressed."

_At least one of us didn't._

The wall seemed more interesting than me as she kept staring at it, deep in thought. "I'll be taking my leave now."

"And out you go," I said indifferently, but the moment she starting heading to the door my body reacted on its own, my hand grabbing her wrist all of a sudden.

_Idiot._

She shook it away almost violently, an intense look on her face, but she looked away again, "Don't touch me."

_She was now pissing me off._

She walked past me, but I grabbed her by the arm and forced her to turn. I pushed her small body against the wall, she shut her eyes closed.

"What the fu-!"

"Say, is there something wrong with my face?" I glared at her.

"What?!"

"It isn't polite to not look at someone when they're talking to you, _slave_."

She _still_ didn't look at me straightly, "What the heck? Let me go, Law!"

"No!" I exclaimed, tightening my grip on her.

"Jesus, what's wrong with you?" she cried out trying to release herself, but I was far stronger than her.

My head was close to hers, I tried to meet her gaze but she was too stubborn "You don't even have the decency to look into my eyes?"

"Release me-"

I whispered the truth in her ear. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Cuz I _don't_ know!" her metal eyes were now looking deeply into mine; I could see lot of hidden emotions in them that begged to come out.

Silence filled the atmosphere between the two of us, no one dared to speak or make a sound, we gazed at each other for almost eternity.

_The goddamn look. How can I..._

We both knew this was wrong, but for some reason, we both ignored our sense or reason.

She looked like she was in an internal battle with herself but her body betrayed her words completely, she arched her back at me, almost in a seducing way. When I refused to respond she groaned and slid her hands on my chest and up to my shoulders, her robe sliding down and revealing her bare ones. And that was the last straw; no man can physically resist this. I lowered my face, and she forced my head into hers, sharing an explosive contact with our lips.

I wrapped one arm around her, the other hand entering from her robe side and down to her waist and hip, taking the opportunity to feel every part of that flawless skin. She ran her fingers through my hair and moaned, opening her mouth and giving me entrance, allowing my tongue to dance with her unyielding one.

It was becoming painful and almost unbearable to not be able to do nothing else; we both split apart to catch our breaths. It took one second of dumbfounded staring to realize what was it that we were doing. No words were spoken.

_Holy fucking shit._

**-To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 | Summer Clash**

_Grand Line – The way to Summer Clash Island – Day 27 (Since the Blackbeard incident):_

**Lee Ross:**

I rolled to my right

Left

And tried to sleep on my stomach

But it was pointless like a damn broken pencil.

I lied again with my back on the bed, staring at the blank roof emptily.

_Here goes another night with absolutely no sleep. _

To be honest, I'm getting used to it, since my world turned upside down almost a month ago, in every way the universe made it possible. I'm surprised I've been keeping my sanity till now.

Was it my lost of dignity in that fight? Was it because my powers? Was it stepping so low that I've been sank to an ocean of doubt running with bunch of new, inexperienced pirates?

Or was it _him_? The lunatic monster with wicked grey eyes?

I chuckled evilly silently at myself.

"The lunatic monster with wicked grey eyes?" I told myself with a smug smile, "Seriously, idiot?"

_I hope that fucking monster burns in hell._

The sun rose and the light hit my little dirty room, just an annoying sign, reminding me that I won't get sleep anytime soon either. I stood up and headed toward the bathroom, took a short shower and dried my hair and wore my usual clothing back on.

A yellow tank top with a big navy blue Jolly Roger printed on its back. Black mini shorts and knee-length brown boots, and of course, my famous hat that I adored so much.

I stepped outside the room and heard a door click, I looked to my right to see Law yawning and walking towards me.

We both pulled out our best, fake, and provoking smile while looking at each other, "Law." I said in glee when he walked pass me.

"Rossa-ya," he nodded and I followed him to the kitchen, "You seem tired,"

"Oh dear lord," I muttered, "How the hell did you guess?"

_Note the sarcasm._

He smirked "I really don't know, your mood is quite a hint."

"I skipped a few hours of sleep," I said rubbing my eyes, "Or days."

"Oh, I wonder why?"

I glared at him, "Curiosity kills, y'know?"

"Just remember," he said with another yawn, "A couple hours of sleep is always good for your health."

"Noted, chief." I said sarcastically, like I'll ever listen to his doctor shit.

"Chief?" he said with a half smile, "Master would sound so much better."

I smiled and walked pass him opening the kitchen door, "Keep on dreaming!" I said enthusiastically.

And stop whining for god's sake, people. _Nothing _happened between that kid and me, and it never will.

We _accidentally_ shoved our lips in each other's faces, no harm was made. And we decided to settle things like adults; finish the thing before it gets started.

* * *

><p><em><span>Two weeks ago (continues from last chapter):<span>_

I stood there breathless, like a complete idiot trying to understand what's going on. I fixed my gaze on Law and recalled the kiss in my mind, hoping it was some sort of dream. "Did you just-?"

Law didn't even blink, he looked clueless as ever.

"Yes."

"Did _I_ just-?"

"Yes."

"Did _we_ just-?"

"Try and guess, genius,"

"And why are _you_ being such a dick?!" I snapped at him.

Law wrapped his arms across his chest and gave me an angry look, "Speak for yourself."

"Me? I'm chill."

"As chill as an iceberg." He stated, scoffing at my stupid response. "Done yelling at me?"

"I really wanna beat the shit outta you, _then_ I'll be done."

"Come at me, I'll be delighted," he said in annoyance, and then blinked. "Not literally though."

"Listen," I said trying to maintain my cool, taking a deep breath, "W-we've both been going through some messed up things," I noticed that I started whispering, "It's sexual attraction for the opposite gender, and this was due to being stressed out and shit, right… right?!"

"Yeah, yeah… _that_."

"It is totally illogical, and there's no needed to take it seriously."

"I couldn't have agreed more," he said with a fake smile.

"And it will never happen again, right?" I said with a faker smile.

"Never."

"Done?"

"Done."

"Ok then, see ya."

And I left the lab and closed the door behind me, but I rested my back against the back of the door and I started breathing normally.

_It was so –absofuckinlutely- wrong, yet it felt so damn right.. is it… is it really over just like that? _I told myself, my eyes filled with sorrow and emptiness.

I slowly walked back to my room and never returned to that side of the ship.

* * *

><p><em><span>The present:<span>_

OK. I know that it wasn't so mature and it's far from calling it 'Settle things like adults', but it really worked well for the last two weeks. We both forgot about it and we moved on, annoying each other while I was trying to help the crew with basic information about the New World.

I settled on the chair and waited for my food patiently, I'm getting used to the crew. They treat me nicely; a reason for it is that they haven't seen a decent looking female in a long time, not I wasn't complaining at all. It was still better than an auction house cell.

They were kinda boring when I came in at first place, but they are started to get more opened with me around. _I guess I had an influence on them. The poor people had a shitty kid as captain after all._

I took a sip of fresh orange juice and glanced at Law opposite of me, and surprise, surprise… he was looking at me too.

_Damn it. _

_Don't look my way. Don't look his way.. Don't look my way. Don't look his way…_

I didn't have a hard time forgetting what happened between us, because from the moment we broke apart I've decided the best way to act like nothing happened was-

_Hating him even more than I already did._

"You ok, slave?" said Law with a cheap smile on his face.

I bet the bastard noticed me staring at him with too much hate lately and also… that I've put the glass in my mouth for at least ten minutes without moving it an inch.

Putting my hate aside, I let out a rare grin. "Nothing at all," I shrugged at him, "This juice is just _too_ good." I then placed the glass back on the table, a part of me wanted to break the whole thing to pieces, and I also wanted to mentally slap myself right now, my lies are becoming worse and worse the more I spend time in this place.

Truth is, that I used to act really off when Law was around.

And by _off_, I mean I acted like a fucking insolent idiot.

I huffed and took out a cigarette from my pocket and exhaled a long cloud of smoke out, after lighting it and sucking the tip, _in light speed_. The whole crew stared at me in disbelief and then my cigarette disappeared from my hand suddenly.

I rolled my eyes at Law, knowing he snatched it from me again, "Can I at least finish _one_ smoke? Before I die? I'll rest peacefully."

"Never." Was his cold response to me, he didn't even bother to look my way.

Shachi placed a plate on the table, "Don't complain nee-san, smoking is forbidden in this ship."

"Bite me." I whispered, grabbing my knife and fork to eat. I stared at the plate for a while until I realized there was something wrong.

"I thought we were having hamburgers?" I told Shachi in confusion.

"Yes, this is a hamburger; it's an unusual choice for breakfast though." He said with a stupid grin.

I looked again to see tomatoes, lettuce, and a piece of meat.

"But that's just meat!" I said furiously, don't _mess with my hamburgers._

"Oh yeah, bread is forbidden too." Said Shachi, rubbing his temple.

"What? Why?"

Penguin sat down and started eating, "Captain hates bread, and it's not healthy anyway."

"Seriously?" I said shaking my head, looking at Law, "What's next? You'll forbid bras too? Because they don't look good on you?"

The whole crew stared at me _again_, and I closed my eyes muttering some curses.

"_Just_ pretend that I didn't say anything." I mumbled, grabbing the fork and starting to eat silently.

Law grabbed and opened a newspaper while eating a rise ball, ignoring me still, "News on our destination, Bepo?"

"Aaaaaah," he murmured, "We'll be on Summer Clash by a week, captain."

"Isn't that way too long?" I said lazily.

Bepo scoffed, "Oh sorry that we can't _fly_ our way there."

I snorted out loud, "Y'know, I actually used to do that, it's so ironic." I said with a smug smile.

"It's not." He said in annoyance.

I took another bite and pouted, "This furry guy isn't fun." I pointed at Bepo with the fork.

"This fur is really useful in the winter!"

I frowned, "Huh?"

"He's sensitive about it." Penguin whispered in my ear.

I nodded, "It makes you look really cute by the way," I said with a grin. "You can totally charm some ladies using that." I winked and he frowned at me.

"I don't do humans!"

I enjoyed annoying the shit out of that bear, as he was the only one excluding Law to be immune to my looks.

I raised my hands mockingly, "And your estimations are probably wrong by the way, _navigator_."

"Hmph?" Penguin raised his head in surprise, "How? Bepo is a really good."

"Not that," I stated calmly, "Summer C is a floating island, it's probably moving as we speak, it's impossible to guess where it's going." I took another sip, "Our only friend right now is the eternal pose, we could reach our destination late, or early."

"Floating island?!" yelled Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo at once.

"And oh yeah, you need a pass to get in there," I rubbed the back of my neck, "It's really expensive too."

"A pass?!" They cried again.

Law buried his head on his hand, "How much?"

"150 million," I said with a smirk, "I'm sure a crew as famous as yours has that much."

"You know that we don't." He said coldly.

"Because a certain _someone_…" added Bepo, glaring at me, "Destroyed our submarine that **cost** us too much a short while ago."

"You will never let that go, will you?" I muttered while eating.

"Probably not," said Bepo frowning at me.

"You'll always be a drama queen, Bepo." I said coolly.

"And you'll always be mean and evil." He said with a glare.

"Oh please," I said with an evil smile, "You guys love me."

"Nee-san, nee-san, nee-san," interrupted Penguin, "Tell us, did you ever meet the Anaconda princess?!"

Shachi pushed Penguin's face away, "Or mermaids?!"

"Or a hot sexy female polar bear?!" Bepo said, jumping in.

I sweat-dropped when I noticed that everyone was surrounding me now, "Firstly, I think you're referring to the _Snake_ princess, Penguin. And yes I've met a lot of mermaid and they are ridiculously nice and girly. And _no_ Bepo, unfortunately, I've never met a talking bear in my life." I stared at Bepo for a second and shook my, "Scratch that."

A cloud of depression hit Bepo and he looked miserable."Polar bears are special!" he cried, with his hands and knees on the ground.

I shook my head again from the complete randomness "Moving on," I put on my heartless-bitch face again, "So you fucking idiots actually have no idea where you're going, do you?"

"Pretty much… yeah," Said Bepo with a nod.

Penguin and Shachi slapped his head, "We're not fucking idiots!" they scolded him.

"S- Sumimasen!"

I sighed and looked at Law who was still reading the newspaper and not giving us much attention, "How did you send your ship there for repairs anyway?" I told him.

"A friend of mine got it salvaged and sent there," Law stated, "He owned me a favor."

"So this friend of yours is equally ignorant as you," I said with a glare, "He sent it to the worse island possible."

Everyone pulled out their 'Oh really?' face expression. And I sighed.

"Summer Clash is the most expensive island on the Grand Line. Not only that," I said in annoyance, "They don't let random people in, only rich and wealthy figures are allowed, pirates included."

"The island is constantly hot, to a degree of clashing with the unstable weather of this ocean and it turns the atmosphere warm most of the time. Basically, it's a messed place full of rich bastards who wear bikinis and shorts as casual clothe."

"Well, that's a really nice way to put it." Said Law, "We need to set a plan for now; getting a pass and making sure not to get the marine's attention."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that, marines are not allowed there." I rolled my eyes, "Trust me, only a few people are willing to pay _that much_ for entering that gay island."

"Ok, one problem is off the list." He said in relief, "Now the money?"

For some bizarre reason, everyone was staring my way.

"What?"

"You sure you don't have anything on you?" wondered Shachi.

I glared at him, "Seriously? I almost died _twice_ and drifted away for days and I was held in a tiny _cell_ before you got me." I sighed in frustration, "I didn't know that the number of your brain cells is _that_ limited, people."

"Just checking, you are a well-known pirate too." Added Penguin, sounding disappointed.

I gave him the 'you can't be serious look', "Yes, but I don't make it to the headlines often, you see."

"How much is your bounty anyway?" said Bepo raising an eyebrow at me.

"Naaaaah," I mumbled, "I'll get raped if I told you."

I blinked twice when I realized what I said.

_Damn it, I did it again._

"You don't have a way with words, do you?" said Law, stating the obvious.

Once again, I had the urge to take off his head, with the _stick_ I mentioned before.

Jackson came in from the front door, "Captain, a ship is sailing towards us!"

"Does it look dangerous?" said Law lazily.

"I don't know, but it's heading here, definitely. They mean business."

"Friendly visit, let's hope."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 |The Shikuya Pirates**

An extremely tall, stern woman with loose dark-blond silky long hair, pale skin and wide, crystal blue eyes walked in our ship, she was wearing a half black tank top revealing her belly and a lot of cleavage, and grey leather jeans, long black high-heeled boots and a big silver necklace around her neck, and large ring earrings, followed by almost 6 women as ridiculously beautiful as her.

All the other women were wearing the same outfit, black tops with white silk jacket and white jeans. They had completely different features and looks, but they were all equally pretty. _With giant breasts._

The guys were silently chanting at the weird view, me and Law were the only ones who didn't even flinch.

I was folding my arms across my chest and Law was holding his sword on his shoulder, cautious, and couldn't rely on the distracted men. The female crew, on the other hand, was focused and tense, excluding the captain who seemed quite happy.

_I know this crew._

_Shit_.

I glanced at Law to see that he wasn't less worried as I am, he actually seemed relieved, much to my surprise.

The brunette captain smiled devilishly, "Trafalgar Law." She said brightly.

"Shikuya Sonya," Law smiled back at her. "What brings you to this side of the ocean?"

This woman right there was the 'Dancing Blade' Shikuya Sonya, the captain of the Shikuya pirates with a bounty of 194 million bellies.

She was – as far as I know – a decent pirate of the New World, she had an all-female crew, and the members weren't bad either.

I prayed to god that there was some sort of friendly relationship between her and Law, because I wanted to reach our destination as fast as we could with less damage as possible. I wouldn't want that bitch to have her eyes on the ship, or something else. Since I knew what this crew did for living.

"I got bored." She said blowing the hairs on her face, "I'm gonna go and chill at Summer Clash for a while."

"And what made you swing by here?" said Law coldly.

She glanced at me and then back to Law, "This shitty ship works on peddles and we're out of foil," she said pointing at the wooden red and black decorated ship next to ours, "We need a lift, and it happens that you were the firsts to come across here." She said with a wicked smile, "The world is such a small place, Trafalgar."

Law scoffed and looked away, "And you expect _me_ to help _you_?"

"For old times' sake?" she said with her hands in the air.

"Explain." I whispered at Law with a demanding voice.

"I thought _I_ was the one who's supposed to order you," he told me sarcastically.

"_Now_." I said with a serious tone that made him glance my way.

"I don't really know this woman, Rossa-ya." said Law loudly, so everyone can hear. "She was a lunatic female bounty hunter who was after my head but stopped after multiple lousy failed attempts."

She chuckled loudly, "I see that you didn't miss me… So you're not gonna help us?"

"Try and guess." He said raising an eyebrow with his casual smirk.

"What a pity," she said jokingly.

_Good_. I thought in relief.

"Captain!" yelled the whole crew in reunion, pulling Law to the side forcibly and I followed from curiosity.

They guys sounded so… desperate.

"T-think this through!" whispered Penguin, followed by Shachi.

"Yes! They are going to that island too!"

"And perhaps they have the damn pass; it will save us a lot of time." Added Bepo.

Jackson came panting, "Yes, yes, captain. It will _really_ be a pity!"

Law sighed, "Are you sure this is not because they are all _women_?" he took the words right from my mouth.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" they said in innocence, united.

_I need to stop this._

I broke them apart and stomped the floor, "Idiots, you have no idea what you're getting yourselves into. This crew is far from ordinary – I don't have time to explain, but they do _ugly stuff_ to men like you."

"But nee-san, do we have another choice?!" protested someone.

"Yes, we can steal from another ship on the way; think straight for god's sake!" I hissed.

"But there's no time left anymore!"

Law stared at me and back to his men, trying to make a final division, "It sounds too troublesome, but…" said Law rubbing his temple, he then exhaled deeply."_Fine_, we go your way." He told his men.

_Shit._

Just… _shit._

"Done elaborating, cuties?" cried Sonya from afar, waving her hand with a bitchy smile.

Law split himself away from us and glared at the crew, "Listen carefully," his voice was calm, yet demanding. "We'll drag your ship along with ours, in exchange to entering the island together by your pass, I assume. _One_ funny move, and I'll destroy you, you with me?"

"Loud and clear." She nodded, "You're even sweeter than I remember, boy."

"Beware," I warned in a sharp voice, frowning."He may cause you diabetes."

She clinched her jaw and smiled again, "I'll put that in consideration, Miss…"

"Lee Rossa," I said coldly, "_Not_ your biggest fan."

"Hmph," she gazed towards Law again, "You have an interesting recruit right there."

"Yeah," he agreed, "Too demanding for a _recruit_though."

She shrugged, "She'll come around."

"Easy to say… but I doubt."

_Screw you._

_Screw you both._

I shook the ideas out of my head and decided to point out the serious matter, "Oi Law, I need to-"

"_Not_ now." He shut me down, "You are free to attach your ship to ours now, or do you want my men to do it?"

"If it's not too much to ask."

He exhaled and turned around."If you want anything else, ask Penguin."

Penguin and Shachi (The flirty combo) jumped in front of her, "Don't worry Sonya-san,"

"We will do everything for you."

"You just rest here with the other ladies."

"We are at your service, anytime."

By that time Law has already left the deck and entered the ship, probably heading to his lab with couple other men who had some chores to do.

The ones left were now talking and helping the other girls, of course. Leaving me and Sonya alone.

She chuckled, "It's really assuring to have such reliable men at my service." Sonya said, started walking back to her ship but I stopped her, grabbing her upper arm and forcing her to turn.

_These guys just involved themselves in a yet-to-happen mess._

"Listen here, _Cinderella_." I told her with a serious tone, "I know what you do and you can't fool me, try to do one of the dirty tricks of yours and _I'll_ be the one to destroy you."

She chuckled, "Showing too much concern for a crew like this, _Lee-san_."

"Can't help it," I looked away. "I'm one of them." I lied to her, and _myself._

"Oh please," she released herself from me easily, and shot gave me a serious look for the first time. "I know exactly who _you_ are, and I've been trying to figure out why a person like you would be in this place since I came in."

"Not just a pretty face, I see." I smiled. "You never will."

"Your name and the pirate flag on your back… you don't need to be a genius to figure it out." Said a sharp female voice.

I looked to my right to see a medium sized, blonde with golden curly hair and green eyes, wearing the crew's outfit and glaring at me like a blood thirsty beast. "You're too carefree by that, I might add."

"Oh my goodness," I widened my eyes at her, "It's my first time meeting a human Barbie doll!" I said enthusiastically, just to piss her off.

"Watch your mouth, _darling_." She warned and I smirked carefree.

"My mouth is just fine, Barbie."

"It's _Alexis_," she corrected, "And I'm a vice-captain who lacks sense of humor."

"Boring…" I stared back at Sonya, to only see her already on the other ship, "Hey, I'm not done yet!"

"It's ok, Lee-san." She cried and I barely heard, "I won't steal your boyfriend from you." Sonya said with a wink.

"Fuck _you_, OK?" I answered her furiously. "This is _not_ what I meant!"

"But I'll have to warn you from Rosaline," Alexis followed, muttering.

"Who?"

"She fucks around with every guy she meets, so be careful." She said without turning around.

"Oh geez," I rolled my eyes at her. "She's even welcomed to rape him to death, honey. I don't give a fuck, _honestly_." I said with a lazy tone.

What would even give them the idea that we had affection for each other? What are they? Blind?

I was seriously considering the idea to attach a 'I hate Law' sign on my goddamn forehead by now.

"But _don't_ get in my way." I said quickly and rushed inside.

"No worries, grumpy cat." Said Alexis, first time seeing her smiling. "We're not interested in females."

_What the heck does that suppose to mean?!_

"Taaaaaichooooo!" said a dead female voice from the other ship.

I stopped, turning around to see a redhead cocking her to the side and looking at us.

"I'm dying here!" she complained, "I'm going man-hunting." She stated quickly after.

A dark skinned female from our ship stared at the redhead, "What hunting? There's _nothing_ interesting here, sadly."

"You gotta be fucking me, Natasha."

"I don't do females," said the dark skinned girl, Natasha, sarcastically. "But the captain is quite a catch."

"Yosh," Said the redhead immediately, jumping her way to our ship with one move. "One is more than enough."

_Damn, that was a nice move._

_How did she do that?_

The redhead was freakishly tall. With long scarlet hair, brown eyes, freckles on her face, and dark sunglasses placed on the crown of her head. She landed right next to me, but didn't give me much consideration as she immediately walked toward the entrance door.

_Fuck this shit._

I'm starting to feel like a damn midget hanging out with giant blocks such as Law, Sonya, and this one.

I'm not short, just overwhelmed here.

_Focus, idiot!_ My inner voice scolded.

I glanced at the tall redhead for a second.

"Hold it right there, Repunzel." I said, or insulted the redhead. Blocking her way, crossing my arm in front of the door. "Where do you think you're going?" I said warningly.

I could hear Alexis sighing from my place. "Nicknaming much?" she cried to me.

"It's a hobby." I said with an evil grin and glanced back at Repunzel in front me.

"I'm going _inside_." She told me, impatiently.

"Oh yeah?" I arched a brow, "Law didn't allow anyone to go _inside_ the ship, I'm afraid." I stated sharply, "Now _shoo_." I waved my free hand, signaling her to go back.

She straightened her shoulders and got close to me, staring at me in the eye, "You are playing with fire here."

"Oh I can see it on your head," I pointed at her red hair, "I'm pretty sure if I threw a bucket of water on you it will evaporate immediately."

"Is this a ginger joke?" she stated, "I hate ginger jokes." She locked her hazel eyes with mine

"I've got plenty."

I could see the color of her eyes changing, she was literally on fire.

I was prepared for a fight, calmly waiting for her first move, but-

"Rosaline." Sonya called loudly.

Repunzel turned her head and met her gazes with her captain and calmed down immediately, Sonya seemed serious and she signaled her to come back.

Rapunzel (Rosaline) broke apart from me and headed back in a hurry.

_What is wrong with this crew?_

_And why am I being this protective?_

_Damn it._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

Shikuya Sonya is based on Sonya Blade, my favorite Mortal Kombat character :3 and DON'T ask me what Shikuya means because I just made that up *grin*


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 |He Did _Not_**

_Day 31_

**Lee Rossa:**

"So… what exactly are we doing, _again_?" I heard Law complaining, after his billionth sigh this night.

I groaned, "We are waiting for a damn sea gull, _again_." Rolling my eyes, I settled on the sky that turned pitch black in less than an hour ago, there were no stars tonight, and I loved that. "If you sigh one more time, I swear to god I'll beat the shit out of you."

"You know you can't." He said dryly.

I shook my head, "I might have lost my powers, but you haven't seen me angry yet." I glared at nowhere particularly; since I couldn't look at him from my place. "Trust me, it's _ugly_."

"This is stupid," he concluded, in his smartass-kinda-tone. "I can't believe you actually convinced me to do this."

"Just shut up and watch out." I demanded, "It could pass by here anytime."

I and Law were lying down on the floor of the highest point of the ship; looking up the sky, _literally_. The secret place I used for smoking and chilling, since I could find nothing better to do here anyway. Though, I couldn't really call it a _secret_ place, since Law and me had an argument here once before, when I told him about my whole 'dying' and shit.

I took off my hat so my hair was loose on the floor, and my hands rested behind my head. Law, on the other hand, was opposite of me, his head exactly against mine almost inches away. Since he was too arrogant and refused to lie next to me.

I had him here because I needed him to catch a flying sea gull with me using his whacko-crazy powers.

So we're basically _bird hunting_ right now.

Sea gulls are used by marines to transport newspapers across the Grand Line, so I was positive that I can use one to send a message to Raven Taicho, because I couldn't handle this isolation anymore. My crew needed to know that I'm alive, because I was getting too worried by now to proceed my own plans.

So after a long argument and a result of me blackmailing him; Law finally agreed to help me, so we've been watching out for that bird for almost an hour now, our necks were failing us so we've had no other choice but to settle on the ground.

"I've stepped too low... I think I might sink and die." He said flatly.

"Oh c'mon. Admit it," I made my voice softer, "You like this."

"What _this_?"

"Taking a break and have some goddamn time away from those pretty ass, fake, evil, ridiculously dense, and _shitty_ pirate women." I growled and took a deep breath after my long statement.

I could feel him nodding behind my head. "Well, that's a way to put it." He said, "Though, aren't you being too hateful?"

"I know a snake when I see one, "_or hear about one_."In our case, we have a whole pack."

"They've been behaving well for the past three days." He stated with a yawn, "I don't think they're up to anything."

I scoffed. "How about this," I released my arms and stretched them in the air, "I bet on a freaking 10 million belie that they are, for sure, up to _something_."

"What kind of thing?"

I shrugged. "Something evil."

"Hmph, how about this-" he said, with an evil voice that I recognized pretty damn well. "If they didn't do anything suspicious all the way, I win, and you'll start acting like a real slave."

I cocked my head to the side. "And how do slaves usually act?"

"-Not like you."

_He really likes to mention this over, and over and over again, doesn't he?_

"Oh, you're _so_ on" I said with a wide smirk, "You lose. And you'll do all the things I ask you to, right?"

"Deal."

I nodded, "Deal."

"So," he began in a bored tone. "Are you a gambler?"

"I do gamble, but I can't say I'm _good_ at it."

"That's 'cuz you're not good at choosing your bets." He stated matter-of-factly.

"You'll see, Law." I said in glee. "You'll see."

"Have you written your letter yet?"

"Nope."

He cocked his head to the side in disbelief, "You gotta be fucking kidding with me."

"I just didn't have the time." I murmured.

"You've told me like – what? – three weeks ago?" he started scolding me, "I'm pretty sure you had plenty of time."

"My deepest apologies, mother." I rolled my eyes, "I'm just a lazy ass teenager, I think I need some guidance, I feel like cutting myself right now for disappointing you."

"Indeed you do."

"That was SARCASM!" I yelled at him, and then blinked. "I tried to write it but goddamn, it's hard." I huffed some air out, blowing some hairs out of my faces, "Whatever I'll write, I'm sure that my captain will suck the life out of me and throw me in the ocean again, to _really_ die this time."

OK, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit. But Raven Taicho will be pissed. He's not a nice guy when he's pissed.

"That would be lovely to watch." I could imagine him smirking from my place.

"You're such an asshole." I opened my mouth in disgust.

"Takes one to know one," he stated.

I couldn't help but chuckle, no laugh, hard. At this weird conversation, "What are you? Fourteen?"

"Well, you can't deny it's true." He said lazily, sighing.

"Law! Don't. Fucking. Sigh. Jesus!"

"I can do whatever I want," he said coldly.

Law has been unusually talkative–I can't believe I'm saying this – and _fun_ lately. I wouldn't lie that I I've been acting the same way too.

_Who is this person?_

_I have created a damn monster._ I mentally scolded myself.

But then I started thinking about it seriously, absorbing the pure sky while doing so, where I found a glimpse of hope.

_Maybe we're finally over that awkward incident._

_Maybe he's finally opening up to me._

"Law."

"Rossa-ya."

We both spoke at the same time.

He stayed silent, awkwardly, so I allowed myself to speak first. "Do you ever feel out of your character?"

"I am _now_." He admitted, "And recently." He added with a sigh, "Heck, I'm actually always way off when I'm with you."

My heart sank at those rare words.

_What the heck did he just say? Did I hear right? Is there something stuck in my ears?_

I actually checked, but no, my ears were clean.

"I mean, _girl_, you really drive me crazy." He said sarcastically.

_You fucking punk ass piece of shit._

And here I was… expecting him to say something cool.

Why am I being hopeful? The bastard will always be a bastard.

"The last part wasn't necessary." I hissed.

"No, I'm serious," he softened his voice. "I've never met anyone who can get under my skin like you do."

_Was that supposed to be some kind of complement?_

_-Because I was feeling darn proud of myself right now._

I grinned at myself. "Why thank you. I _do_ try."

* * *

><p><strong>Trafalgar Law:<strong>

I couldn't help but smile.

Here she does it again.

_Why do I act like a complete different person around this girl? Like an idiot, precisely._

I should be investigating about the female crew like I scheduled, but Rossa caught me off guard with this dull request.

_I'm not a tool._

_She can't use me like that._

Yet, _she is_.

"Do you know how much energy it takes me to use my power?" I told her, trying hard to not sound like whining bitch.

"Don't know, don't care." She muttered.

I sighed, again. On purpose. "Of course you don't."

"By the way, Law." She spoke; her voice was serious this time.

"Hah?" I hinted her to continue.

"That witchy redhead chick," Rossa began, "That _Rosaline_," I could sense _hate_ from her low voice. "Be careful with her, 'K?"

Am I dreaming? Did I just hear the hint of _concern_ coming out of Lee Rossa's mouth?

I smirked again, "What about her?"

Rosaline was the girl who was always clinging to me when she catches me outside my lab, a little bit of chitchat, a little bit of one-sided flirting, nothing much.

_But man, that girl was a 'hella of a drinker_.

"I feel uneasiness about her," Rossa said, mumbling. "I _don't_ like her, j-just be careful."

"What? You don't drink?" I asked, cocking both my eyebrows.

"Nope, sake's ain't my thing. But that's _not_ what I meant."

"That's why you never join the girl's drinking parties," I concluded. "They're awesome."

"Don't change the fucking subject." She snapped at me.

"What subject?" I stalled.

"Ugh, Jesus." She murmured.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of her, now." I said sarcastically.

"Y'know what?" she said sharply, "I hope she drags you to hell with her and burn you with her magical hair and turn you to ash and dirty, smelly dust."

_How sweet._

"I've joined them twice… they're not that bad." I said/lied.

The Shikuya Pirates party almost every single night on their ship. My men are their normal guest and I used to join them too.

I don't like partying, but every time the music starts, I have this unconditional urge to go there and drink.

It is weird, and it's been concerning me for a while.

I told Rossa that I wasn't worried, but I was cautious.

"What? You actually stepped _that_ low?" she hissed at me, I can understand. "Don't go there, it all smells fishy."

Here she comes again, the all-worried, concerned Rossa.

Joking aside, she is right. I've been feeling weird about the crew too, but I was hiding it so I can figure it out myself.

The music, the parties, their almost irresistible drinks were all bright red flags for me.

I wasn't sure if it was some kind of Devil Fruit, or sorcery, but I was yet to figure it out. By going there on person and watching my men.

But as I expected, Rossa knew there was something wrong all along, of course she did. She might probably the only one immune to it.

Bepo told me how protective she was when the crew arrived.

She's acting _OOC_ since those women arrived, huh?

"I can hang out with whoever I want; I don't need you to babysit me." I told her coldly.

_I'm the captain._

_I'm the one who's in charge._

_I'll deal with whatever they are doing, if they are doing anything._

_My pride and dignity depends on it. Yes, I won't lose that bet._

"Whatever, I don't care anyway." She said from under her breath.

"Really?" I questioned, "You've warned me a lot, and now that's _it_?"

"Yes. Because I realized that showing any sign of care for you isn't really worth it. You'll still be a dick either ways."

Ok, now she's starting to get mad.

"Yes, you do care." I corrected her. She was now – even though she'll never admit it – attached to me and my crew.

"No, actually I don't." she lied again, "It's just that the girl challenges me."

I turned my head to the right. "I don't believe a word you're saying."

"Fuck you then, I don't need to proof anything to you." She snapped again, sitting up angrily.

I moved up too and I sit opposite of her, facing her enraged eyes.

"Why did you get mad of what I just said?" I cocked an eyebrow.

She crossed her arms on her chest. "I don't know. Do _you_ care?"

Her question got me off guard.

_Did I?_

_Did she?_

"I – maybe-"

"Trafalgar-chee!"

I turned around to see the source of the familiar voice, Rosaline, who somehow found me and was now staring at me with her not so cheerful hazel eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Rossa: <strong>

I rolled my eyes. This can't get any worse.

_"I can hang out with whoever I want; I don't need you to babysit me." _Was his delightful response, when I even bothered to show him a bit of concern.

Of course, what he said was true. He can hang out with whoever he fucking wants. Even if it was a soul sucking crew.

The Shikuya Pirates only target men, after their encounter with their prey. The whole crew usually dies mysteriously, after stealing everything from them, of course.

The marines have never managed to figure out their methods, but they've taken out a lot of strong crew, who mostly have a bounty over 300 million in total. And that was no joke.

But he's free, I won't babysit him.

_I can't believe he used those words._

_Not cool, kid. Not cool_.

The music started, indicating a beginning of another stupid party by them.

UGH, God. Please kill me. Like _now_.

Rosaline stood there, and when she was tired of waiting for a response, which Law or me didn't bother to give. She sighed.

"Trafalgar-chee, Yoo-hoo~"

I glanced at Law, and his eyes were unusually cold. Standing up, he headed to Rosaline without even saying one word to me.

I clinched my teeth so hard, that I wanted them to break.

_He was just going to leave me like that?_

"Hey, we were in middle of something here!" I called him when he was now far.

Rosaline glanced at me and back to Law, "Did you?" she told him, in a curious voice.

Law straightened his hat and shook his head.

"Nope, not really."

Rosaline grinned. "Awesome, let's go and hit some barrels!" Was all I heard before they both walked away and left me there, alone.

I stared at the floor for some time, my teeth clinched, my eyes shadowed by my forehead, and my hands in fists.

I suddenly felt myself losing control, punching the floor and breaking it with my furious first, making a big hole in it.

He did _not_ just fucking ditch me for that fucking redhead bitch.

He did _not_ just ignore me.

He did _not_ just treat me like _nothing_.

I stared at my bloody hand for a while and took a deep breath.

I lit up a cigarette, starting to smoke calmly, while staring at all the blood.

_I will not forget this._

_Ever._


	11. Chapter 11

**Lee Rossa:**

_Day 34 (Since the Blackbeard incident):_

_Dear Gabriel,_

_I know it has been a while since I've written for you, but I was busy with a lot of things, the things I explained to you in my last letter._

_I can no longer describe my displease in words, or even my fury against those irritating, greedy female pirates that have been spreading through the ship like virus, and apparently, I was the only person in the crew that is feeling this way. In fact, everyone seems as if they are having a blast for the past week since the Shikuya Pirates joined us on the way to Summer Clash Island that seemed more like years than days to me._

_Everyone's happy; everyone is having fun every single night with them, including Law._

_The matter which was infuriating most was Trafalgar Law's change of attitude towards me, I hate to admit, I really do, but it is really getting into me. In ways I couldn't imagine possible. Is he doing all this to piss me off? That, I cannot tell._

'_What is he doing?' you're probably wondering right now. __EVERYTHING __he's doing lately is pissing me off, to be frank._

_And Rosaline… ohh, that Rosaline whore…_

_I don't think it's physically possible to hate someone as much as I hate that Rapunzel bitch right now, I hate and despise her in ways I never imagined I would, or could be capable of. You know me, and you know how freaking cold I am and how it's hard to get into me, but she, she is doing everything right._

_I hate the way she talks, the way she laughs, the way she walks, and I HATE the way she gets all touchy with Law every single time I encounter them. And Law, I feel like I wasn't stabbed in the back, after all, Law isn't a backstabber kind of guy. Rather, he stabbed me right into the face, when he is doing this knowing how much I hate this woman, that fucking FRONTSTABBER._

_Every time he smiles back at her I feel like spinning him in a tornado 'til death, every time I see him having a conversation with her I feel like blasting him from the inside out and watch his organs and blood spread all over the floor, both of them, actually._

_You always called me a sadistic person, and today I agree with you. But unfortunately, I can't spin or blast them since I lost my devil fruit ability, and to be honest with you, sissy, I have to admit something,_

_Who am I kidding? Even if I was with my full power and glory I wouldn't be able to kill or torture him._

_Why? I cannot tell either. But there is one thing I know, is that I can't see him getting hurt. I can't handle it._

_Yes I know, Gabriel, you don't need to tell me. I already know that I am being completely and utterly __jealous__ for the first time since I came out from my mother's tummy. And I also know that I am developing more and deeper shitty feelings for that bastard of a guy._

_Anyways, with all the things I am going through, I decided that I will finish everything tonight and I will make you proud of me. Know that your best friend still has her touch and no one can cross the line with me, Rosaline or anyone else._

_Oh and Gabriel, I miss you. I miss you so much it's not even funny anymore, if I was more of a sentimental person I would've been crying while writing this but I am not, because I won't let you make fun of me._

_With all love and hate,_

_Your shitty best friend, _

_L. Rossa._

I wrapped the letter and smiled to myself, bringing the candle at the corner of the desk closer, using it to burn the letter and I left it there to turn into ash.

Gabriel passed away three years ago, and writing letters for her was always a good method to relax and clear my mind. She was the only one who actually cared about my problems.

My mood immediately changed when I heard the music again, the music that starts every single night and everyone suddenly changes to what seems like Zombies to me. With my new set up goal, I've decided to act fast and start fulfill my plan. I stood up and headed toward Bepo's room, the navigation room, and surprisingly he opened it without me knocking.

"Yo!" I raised my hand in the air with a grin, and after spotting me he closed the door immediately.

Thanks to my fast reflex, I was able to put my foot between the door and his room on time and blocked his way.

"I need a favor," I insisted.

He sighed and opened it widely, looking at me in a poker face. I knew Bepo was feeling irritated as well, seems that he was immune to their charm too but he was doing absolutely nothing about it, he even joined them a few times but I wasn't here to scold.

"Yes?"

"I heard that you collect newspapers."

His bear eyes widened and he came closer to me, "Who told you?" he whispered.

I sighed, "Does that matter?"

"It's a secret."

"It's a bizarre hobby, but I understand."

"Who else knows?" he said nervously, I didn't know he took it so personally.

I rolled my eyes "No one I swear, and if you help me right now I won't tell anyone else either." I said sharply, beginning to lose my patience.

"Promise?"

Oh dear lord…

I smirked, "My lips are sealed, my furry friend.'

"OK then, what do you want?" he said in relief.

"I need to take a look at them," I said in a low voice, "For ahhm, a research."

"No way! Uh ah."

"Fine then," I raised an eyebrow. "I'll just go and have some girl talk with those Shikuya chicks and tell them about some funny things you're doing, for example; collecting goddamn newspapers."

"OK OK!" he exclaimed, "Do you want all of them or what?"

"Not really," I smirked, "Just the ones from about 2 to 1 and half years ago."

"Wait a few minutes." He said and closed the door on me.

A while later, Bepo came out with a big box in his hand and gave it me, the frown wasn't leaving his face but it didn't make me feel guilty.

"Thanks a million," I grinned, "Oh and by the way Bepo, is there a DenDen Mushi I can use?"

He narrowed his eyes and looked at me carefully, "What are you up to?"

"Is there?"

"I think there is one in captain's lab." He said irritated, "Can I get you anything else? Coffee or Tea, maybe?" he said sarcastically.

Damn it. I almost swore I'd never visit that place again.

"Oh no I'm fine, maybe next time." I faked a smile and walked away to the lab.

Luckily, the door was opened and the room was empty, I reached for the center table and grabbed the DenDen Mushi and rushed outside as fast as possible. For some reason, I hated that room and I got chills just by walking in there, remembering what happened between me and Law the last time I was here.

I was caught away in my thoughts that I didn't hear the voices nearby; I couldn't do anything but rush to the next room and hide behind the thin door.

I recognized Law's unusually shaky voice-

And Rosaline… giggling.

_Are they drunk?_

"What… did you do?" said Law sharply.

"Nothing," she chuckled at him, "You just had a few extra drinks, 'lemme take you to your room."

"N-no." He stated, "I didn't have anything."

"Ugh seriously now, Trafalgar-chi?" she said in glee, "You're blaming me because you can't handle your drink**?"**

"That's not it," he said in a dangerous voice. "What are you-"

"Easy there Trafalgar-chi!" She said in amusement.

I couldn't fight the curiosity and cocked my head out of the room to see what interrupted Law. It seems that there's something wrong with him, d_efinitely_. What I saw was his vulnerable body, out of balance, and half-conscious, in Rosaline's arms while she was smiling devilishly.

"Come let's go inside, tough boy." She said between giggles, while dragging him into the lab easily.

Something about her embracing him touched me in a place deep down that I thought was dead a long time ago, and damn it to hell, it didn't feel any good.

_What the heck am I doing?!_

_Something is wrong with me, damn it._

I picked up the snail and box and headed out of the room quickly, completely mad at myself for being so out of character, reaching the point of eavesdropping on people who aren't worthy of my time. The only way to my room was through the same hallway so I had to pass through the lab door even if I didn't want to. I tried to fight the urge to glance at them but I failed. I took one look at inside the lab and my heart sank to my stomach, what I saw was too disgusting to me that I couldn't take my eyes away.

_Holy shit._

Rosaline sitting on the table and shoving her lips in Law's mouth like a hungry animal and making out with him along the rhythm of the music, and Law; he was standing before her and doing _nothing_. I'm not even sure he was kissing her back but he sure was enjoying it.

_Law seemed… non resistant._

_That's not him._

_That's not the man I know._

The music suddenly stopped, and she glanced at me and smirked between the kisses, and thank god I didn't throw up right there, though, it would've been awesome if I ruined that filthy scene. I swallowed hard and was finally able to walk away from them; I clutched my firsts and felt my blood boiling until I reached my room and slammed the door behind me and it somehow stayed in a single piece. I put my palms on my head and slid against the door and to the ground, shaking like an enraged bull about to explode. Taking a deep breath, I managed to calm myself down and convince myself that this shouldn't get into me.

* * *

><p><strong>Trafalgar Law:<strong>

_Two days ago:_

"I am telling you," Rossa started, _again_. "They are up to something, the whole crew starts acting funny when the parties start." She kept following me to out of the ship, "I'll win the bet, just wait."

"So what? Booze and women can easily affect my men, sadly." I told her sarcastically, "There's nothing we can do about it, let them have fun for a bit."

My lying level is improving, of course I know they are up to something especially when I, myself get caught up in it, but I won't admit that I'm wrong to her, ever. I'm going to figure this out myself, and let's hope she won't notice anything.

"What about you, huh?" she said in a serious tone, and now she got my full attention.

"What about me?" I turned to her before opening the door to the deck.

"Are you weak to Booze and… _women_ too?" she crossed her hands and glared at me.

I smiled, "You know I'm not, Rossa-ya."

"Then what the heck happened yesterday?"

"_Nothing_ happened," I replied immediately.

"You were following that Rapunzel girl like a pet!" she said loudly, "I'm not blind, y'know."

"I do enjoy spending time listening to your hysterical theories," I said with sarcasm and smirked, "But I need to go now."

"Screw you, Law." She said in annoyance and narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm _not_ hysterical!"

"Language," I opened the door and went out, and surprisingly, she didn't follow me.

"Sorry!" she said loudly, "It's a force of habit, you ungrateful _bastard_."

Rossa's rudeness aside, I don't even know if she is telling the truth about yesterday or not.

What happened yesterday…

I was talking with Rossa at the roof, trying to catch a bird or something. Rosaline comes in and calls me, and baam.

Blank.

I remember absolutely nothing after that, not even a small fraction of yesterday's events. All I remember was waking up in the morning and feeling light as a feather.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Shikuya," I called out, and Sonya was lying on a folding chair, in her mere black bikini, taking a sun bath on board of her ship.<p>

"What is it, boy?" she said softly, moving her sunglasses to the crown of her head.

"I want you to tell your recruits to behave." I said sternly.

"Oh, aren't they?" she looked at me playfully, making me frown.

"Apparently not," I put my hands in my pockets, "And tell that Rosaline psycho to back the hell off of me."

"Hey, hey, hey, boy," She said seriously, "Don't insult my crew, or I'll finish you. Got it?"

"Then tell them to not mess with _my_ crew." I replied in the same manner, "What are they even-"

"Oh please," she replaced her glasses back again. "She's a grown woman, if you have a problem with her just go and tell her like a mature person, and leave me out of this."

"Shikuya, my men complain about blacking out every single time in your parties."

"Ugh, it's something called alcohol, tell them to stop being a pussy about it." She complained.

"How can you explain blacking out, nausea, loss of memory, when half of them don't even drink." I said, beginning to lose my cool.

"Bullcrap, they are lying."

"I made them go through a blood test this morning." – Secretly without Rossa knowing – "And guess what? I was right, half of them weren't intoxicated at all."

"It seems this act is getting dull isn't it, boy?" she said with a grin, "I can't take it anymore."

_What?_

"Natasha, turn it on." Sonya ordered.

_The hell?_

I started hearing the music again and suddenly everything was clear, but for some reason. I knew I'll forget about that discovery soon.

_Damn you Shikuya Pirates._

"Oi, you-"

"How about we have an early party?" Sonya's words and her grin was the last thing I remembered before going through the phase again, the phase full of blackness.

_Now, how are we going to get out of this mess?_

_Shikuya… are manipulating us like puppets since the day they arrived._

And by then, I lost my track of time.

* * *

><p><span><em>Current time:<em>

I can't remember much, everything is currently blurry and I can't feel or see anything clear except dizziness and a sharp, brain taking headache.

"Come let's go inside, tough boy." I heard Rosaline's voice and laugh echoing through my ear as she dragged me to what it seems to be my lab.

The following events were unknown to me but the music finally stopped and I started holding to my senses. That's when I realized that someone's tongue was inside of my mouth. My eyes widened and I pushed Rosaline as hard as I can and she gasped at my reaction.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?!" I yelled in anger.

She burst in laughter and stared at me with those evil hazel eyes of hers, "Just having fun, Trafalgar-chi."

That was it.

"Room."

In a split second, I took off Rosaline's head with my ability and held it in my hand like a tiny football at my mercy, and gladly, she didn't even see it coming. The terror in her eyes was pleasing me, the fear, the surprise, and the regret she was feeling.

"I ain't doing anything, so chill the fuck out." She spat. "You were drunk."

I know if I was fully drunk, devastated, broken, half-dead, or at the brink of death I would never make out with such woman.

I shook my head, "We both know that's not true." I smirked, "Did anyone see this?"

She rolled her eyes back at me, "Only that Raven bitch,"

I scoffed, grabbing her chin hard and I knew that she was now in pain, I glared at her and she blinked.

"Don't call her that again, you understand?" I said coldly, and I didn't loosen my grip until she nodded.

She clinched her teeth, "Why is that, by the way?" she smiled at me again, "Does she kiss any better?"

I dropped her head to the floor and she gasped again, took her some time to roll back to a straight position using her jaw. What I didn't expect was that she started laughing, loudly.

"Interesting ability you have there, Trafalgar-chi," she said amused. "Now let me show you mine."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 | Move Aside, Rossa**

**Trafalgar Law:**

"_Retro Shield_." Rosaline whispered, her eyes full of wickedness.

"I don't have time for this." I glanced at her dislocated head under me, taking out my sword and once again, I aimed my attack to her loose body quickly. She didn't dodge, of course. So it was a perfect opportunity to end this, but I stopped, flinching, when I felt a strong force slash into me. I fell on the floor, and before I knew it, I was bleeding.

_Where did that come from?_

With the strong impact I completely last my focus and undid the 'Room Sphere' I stared at Rosaline's body and it was moving towards her head, she put her head back in place and looked at me with a frown, "Why are you doing this, Trafalgar-chi?"

"Because you're nuts," I said, standing straight and glaring at her. "What did you do?"

"That's my Retro-Retro ability," she smiled, "My Retro shield reflects any attack backwards, it absorbs the attack and releases it in a sort of power, I cannot produce your Ope-Ope ability but I can turn it into something else, that's why you're not in two pieces right now."

"I see,"

She crossed her hands across her chest and sighed, "Why are you attacking me?" she said with a hint of confusion.

"You crossed the line."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Save it." I cut off, "My memory is like a scrambled egg, and I _know_ that someone's messing with my brain and I don't need to second guess to know who it is."

"Quite sharp," she said innocently, reaching out for her pocket and taking out a small DenDen Mushi, "You won't remember much anyway, so don't make it hard."

I arched my eyebrow, "Don't pull anything funny or I'll-"

Too late.

I heard the sound of someone picking up the call.

She held the DenDen Mushi closer to her head, and looked at me in a sad face. "Alexis-san..."

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Rossa:<strong>

"Oh, I see…" I said, while talking on the DenDen Mushi. "It wasn't hard, was it?" My voice was stern and sarcastic.

"_Y-yeah, sorry for being difficult at first, Lee-chan!"_ the voice on the other line replied nervously. _"W-we didn't know that you were the 'Silent Storm' of the R-Raven pirates you should've said that from the beginning, Haha…. Haha…"_

"Is that all you know?" I muttered, feeling bored.

"_Y-yes, ma'am!"_

"OK then, you're dismissed."

"_Y-yes, if you need anything else just gimme a ca-"_ I closed before he finished and rushed off to Bepo's and knocked the door furiously.

"What?!" he snapped, opening up.

"Get your ass together and get ready for some action."

He stared at me for a while, looking utterly confused, yet serious. "What for?"

"We are getting our crew back," I declared with an evil smile.

Bepo didn't even falter, but I saw a shine in his eyes, "I'm with you." He said in a confident voice, "I knew there was something wrong."

I was relived, knowing that someone was actually aware of their strange behavior, excluding me. "Glad to know I didn't turn out to be crazy."

"_Our_ crew?"

"Huh?"

He narrowed is eyes, smiling in amusement, "You said '_our_ crew', it's the first time I hear you admitting it."

I pouted, "No I'm not, and _stop_ with the psychology shit." I crossed my arms, glaring at him and he just shrugged, "Moving on, I found out that they apply their powers only on male humans. So I guess that left you and me out of their range."

"So what's the plan?"

"We go there and kick their asses." I stated. "Simple as that."

"But can you even fight?"

I narrowed my eyes, "What the heck does that supposed to mean?!" I punched him in the head, furiously, and offended.

And then I remembered.

I knew that he was worried, but I don't need that. With powers or not… I'm gonna get my sweet, sweet revenge. Hatred can overcome logic.

"S-sumimasen." Bepo said, whispering and touching the bump on his head with a few tears in his eyes.

"I do physical training all day, and I definitely know combat." I softened my glare and crossed my arms, sighing. "But we don't need to go extreme, for now, me and you are going to take Natasha and Alexis out first."

"Why?"

"To break the chain," I started walking out of the deck, and he followed, "I'll explain on the way, but we need to be sly." I glanced at the lab before going out and no one was there, apparently their makeout session over. I tightened my fist, feeling the rage rushing through my blood every time I remember that filthy scene.

"By the way I remembered something," Bepo said suddenly.

"What?"

"That music, I never figured out where it comes from." He said confused, "No one's playing and there is no sort of dial anywhere, quite strange."

"It's Sonya's ability," I said quickly, "The music is like a voice command, the one affected by the rhythm will not be physically able to disobey her commands whatsoever, our men are like pawns to her game right now."

"Shit…-"

"And that's even half of the shitty story." My voice turned serious. "Sonya's ability is not permanent and cannot work unless her opponent is weak, and that's where the other two kick in." I opened the door to the deck to see a strong source of light coming out from the Shikuya ship; I glared at them and continued, speeding up my pace, not sure if Bepo was keeping up with me since he sounded completely dumfounded. "First there's that Barbie Alexis, she is the one who makes them vulnerable at first by using some sort of ability or drug that affects their minds and forces them to go through what's similar to a black out so Sonya's ability would work perfectly – which completely explains what the guys were going through,"

"Oh," Bepo said softly, "You knew about that?"

I smirked, "Please, I know every shitty things you twats were doing. And your attempts on hiding those blood tests from me were almost laughable."

"Evil…"

I snorted, ignoring his comment "As if for Natasha; she manipulates people's memories through some sort of hypnotizing, being a formal gipsy."

"Wait." Bepo stopped, "That doesn't make sense, why would _all_ those abilities only work on men?"

"It is attended," I answered, "I'm pretty sure it's not that 'it can't work' but more like 'it can, but they don't want to use it unless with men' I guess that's how they roll, so our part is important."

We both jumped slyly to the other ship, Bepo was worried that I wouldn't make it but I glared at him, making him know that I do have some physical strength in me. As one of the main members of the Raven Pirates I had to be perfect at everything, using my abilities, strategies, physical fitness, tactics, and of course, precept and pride. Those were our rules, and being fine with all those made me in charge of an entire unit in our crew, but I will never brag. One day… those idiots will know how important and strong I used to be.

_Used_ to be.

Each one of us went to the opposite direction; Alexis was on me and Natasha on Bepo. I was walking so slowly that my muscles were dying on me, but I needed to be because I wasn't exactly welcomed in here. Let's just say I wasn't really welcoming or nice to those women since day one, insulting and pissing them off was my favorite hobby so they hated me, and I loved it. After roaming inside the ship without getting noticed for a long time, I couldn't help but smirk when I saw Alexis entering a room by herself and that was my golden chance, so I rushed to the door but before entering, I saw Law and Rosaline together once again, and I automatically stopped, seeing them sitting next to each other on a small table and drinking while laughing drunkenly, Law seemed everything excluding fine, but more like unusually tired or even injured, he gained a big scar on his right cheek that was still bleeding, I looked downward to see his shirt covered in blood and by that I lost it.

They _hurt_ him, he was just being manipulated so badly that he is not noticing- I just felt anger in me that I never experienced before, something I couldn't even contain.

I exhaled and glared at her so angrily that my eyes were going to pop out, I could feel blood coming out of my mouth because I was clinching my teeth too hard. I tried to calm down and go back to whatever I was about to do, but I couldn't. Seeing the invincible Law I knew turning into this.

I grabbed the first thing I saw, which was a metal chair, forgetting the whole plan, and lunched towards them and before Rosaline knew… she was thrown across the deck and crashed toward the wall with my hit, it even broke the whole chair in the process.

Everything happened so sudden that the music stopped, and now all eyes were on me. Rosaline lost consciousness for a few minutes but then got back to her senses, she was on the floor, with her back against the wall and the upper part of her body was bleeding, especially her face and forehead.

"You…" she said with a low shaky voice, touching her forehead and seeing the blood on her hands, "You _fucking_ bitch!"She yelled angrily.

"How dare you?!" I yelled, another round table and walked furiously towards the redhead bitch."How dare you play with him like that, you insolent sluts?!" I added, and Rosaline just shuddered, I guess that my previous hit got her off guard and left her helpless. I was about to kill her off with that table, this was one the moments when rage and anger had taken over so I didn't even know what I was doing.

Aching to reach out for Rosaline, I failed to notice three women jumping on me, and successfully stopping me, grabbing and clinching on me like lichens, not letting me move an inch, Sonya was now standing in front of her, and on alert, she signaled something to Alexis and she nodded. Two seconds later, all men were drop dead into the ground, like toys.

I glanced at Bepo who was hiding behind a wall, muttering some curses and I knew he was disappointed in me for ruining the plan but I just didn't care, "Let go!" I struggled with them.

"Cassandra, Angel, Lilliana, back off, _now_!" Sonya ordered in a stern tone, making the girls shake.

"Captain?" one of them whimpered.

"She's going to kill you all if you don't!"

_Huh?_

_Wait... what?_

"Don't be fooled by her looks, she has a damn bounty over 300 million, you're no match for her." Sonya continued, looking serious as well.

All eyes were widened, looking at me in fear and I was struggling to keep a straight face, not showing that I was actually helpless against seven women… but what they won't know won't hurt them.

"T-three million?!"

"You got to be kidding me…"

"Hers is even higher than Captain and Trafalgar!"

I smirked, holding my evil laughter. "I see that you have done your homework, Shikuya."

"Was a bit curious so I asked a few people about you, Lee Rossa-_san_" she answered coldly. "Nothing they said was pleasant."

"Ohh," I mocked, "It can't be _all_ true…" I said sarcastically.

"I cannot sense anything off from her." I heard Alexis say and now I got stiff all over again.

"I'm sure she's playing with us."

"She didn't use anything till now. Being manhandled by three women with zero bounties doesn't really make sense to me. Let's throw her into the ocean."

I laughed, "You really think I'd just stand there with you guys throwing me off-board?" I mocked, "Did you fell down and hit your head or something, Barbie kid?"

"I agree it's fishy." Sonya said, narrowing her eyes, "Do it." She ordered the women holding me.

Cassandra, Lilliana, and Angel faltered for a second and then started dragging me to the end of the ship, and I couldn't even resist. Three on one was too much for me. Damn it to hell, I can't even deal with three bounty-less shits with this body, what would my crew say about me if they saw me like this?

"See? It's not her, she's a fake." Alexis said, amused and I just glared at her. _I hate smart people._

Sonya crossed her hands and gazed at me, her eyes filled with sorrow. "She won't die, will she, Lex?"

Alexis nodded with a warm smile to her captain, "I guarantee it, captain."

"Throw her."

_What was that about? Pity? _

And by that I was being dragged to the edge of the ship, "Hey kids, you'll regret this later!"

"This is the best for you, Lee-san." Alexis said with a smile, what the fuck is wrong with this crew?

"Don't call me that, I ain't your friend!"

"You are wrong." Sonya said coldly, "We are union."

"What?! Fuck your union." I badmouthed her and now everyone was glaring at me, trying to maintain their cool. I do agree with Law, I do not have a way with words.

Sonya shook her head, and plastered a fake smirk on her lips. "Have a nice dive, Lee-san." She waved and all I wanted right now is to spit on her face, but sadly she was too far from me.

Is this the end?

I can't even swim…

They will suck the lives out of the crew that I love so much, yes I admit. I do love the Heart Pirates, even Law. And I didn't want this journey to end yet. This was one of the most exciting travels I've ever had, and all of them were astonishing people a person can meet. Damn, I promised myself that I won't get attached to them but I guess I'm falling more and more. I love them like my own crew now, those bastards.

Am I going to die… without saving him?

All the kicks, swings, and smacking did nothing to them, all the yelling and threatening was useless, all that didn't do any affects and I was losing my will slowly and slowly, and I just wished I had a tiny glimpse of hope but there wasn't, I'm literally fucked.

"Let her go."

The women stopped suddenly, releasing me with no heads up so I was yanked to the ground and I couldn't help but kneel looking down. I raised my head, seeing all three cut down to small pieces.

"Room Shambles." I heard, before they stormed off from me and when I looked their bodies were changed as random parts were connected to each. Head on the foot, arm on the butt, head leg on the stomach and it went even weirder, they all whimpered and started yelling in confusion it was so fucking crazy so I just stared at them dumbfounded until they were now far from me.

"You OK?" I hear Law saying sternly, who was now standing beside me and that left me speechless so I just nod.

Looking forward, I saw all men standing, and on action! Each of them grabbing a woman from behind with a maneuver and apparently we had the upper hand. Law had 9 men and Shikuya had 7 so they were outnumbered. I gathered everything in my mind when I saw Bepo holding the unconscious Natasha on his shoulders and Penguin which was strangling Natasha from behind.

Sonya was the only one standing, and god I loved the look on her eyes. She was angry and helpless.

The plan worked.

Even though I ruined it, but it worked.

Law looked furious, his eyes held nothing but anger in them, and that was the first time seeing him like that. True, they did give him a lot of hard time, which reminded me about the blood I saw coming out of his chest and I got back to my senses, looking at him worriedly.

"Oi Law, are you-"

Law glared at me, his eyes eating me whole, "What _the fuck_ were you thinking?!"

Wait, is he angry of me? What the hell?!

"Excuse me?!" I snapped.

He avoided looking at me for a few moments, and then blinked roughly and stared at me like I've killed his entire family. "Do you have any idea what they were about to do to you?!" he yelled, and I felt like I'm being scolded by a teacher so I frowned.

"I had, a couple actually." I smirked at him.

He sighed, and focused his gaze on Sonya, "Move aside, Rossa." He demanded.

"No." I sat Indian style and crossed my hands, not looking at him.

"I'm serious, _move_."

"I said NO!"

"Rossa!"

Where did the '-ya' go? And what's wrong with him?

"I'm not your pet, I'm gonna fight too." I stated.

"We all saw what happened when you tried just now." - _He did not say that_ – "And no you're not my pet, idiot." He said in a serious tone, and I knew what he was going to say but I wished he wouldn't say it in front of those women. It will ruin my image more.

"You're something else." Was what he said, looking away.

I raised both my eyebrows in surprise, he didn't say 'slave'?! Did he mean something else, or he avoided saying it in front of them?

What am I to him then?

I frowned again, "Shut up, at least I did _something_."

"Oh yeah?" he raised his eyebrows, "Is 'doing something' the equivalent of being fucked by three girls?"

There was nothing but silence after what he said, everyone was already staring at us fighting in an awkward situation but after what his words which were out of place, all eyes were looking at him like he had grown three heads.

"Heh," I mocked, smiling evilly. "And you say _I_ don't have a way with words?"

"Why won't you obey me just once?" he said impatiently. God, he really wants to kill me right now.

"Never." I protested, knowing that I'm being childish right now. But he didn't have to say those stuff to me while I'm the reason they are all back now.

Law didn't say anything, but stepped closer to me and I didn't know what he was doing since he was on top of me like a damn skyscraper, that tall bastard.

I was about to raise my head and ask what the hell he was doing but I felt such a strong and painful hit at the back of my neck that caused me to lose myself immediately.

I'm gonna cut off his dick and feed it to wolves… that was my last thought before I lost my consciousness and fell on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

Heey guys, AL Killer here, I'm still not dead. Perfectly alive and breathing oxygen and all :DD just gonna say a few things and then I'm going to STFU *grin*

1. Since summer started off, I'm going to update EVERY 3 DAYS! And every 2 days if I got 4 reviews or more, and the chapters are going to be way longer muahahaha

2. Wow I reached 41 follows, never saw this coming O_O thaaaank youu soo much.

3. Not much reviews last chapter so I think it was boring, but please be patient the Shikuya/Summer clash voyage is gonna be over soon, there will be time skip after a while in this story. Just a sneak peak but not a spoiler! *wink*

4. In case I wasn't clear, Law, and the entire crew acting OOC in the past few chapters was because of their ability chain.  
>- Sonya controls them, commands them to obey her and her crew, but it only works when they're weakasleep.  
>- Alexis knocks them down and force them to lose consciousness.<br>- Natasha manipulates their memories, so they would not remember anything after Sonya's ability wears off.

5. This may sound dull, but today is actually my first anniversary since I joined , it was the exact same day last year that I posted my first FF *sobs comically*

And last but not least, even if it's off-topic, but Ramadan Mubarak to all muslims, be good kids now muahaha.

and DON'T forget to LEAVE a quick REVIEW and tell me what you think of my work!~

~ Love you all.

#End_Of_Session


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 | The Story of The De Marias**

**Trafalgar Law:**

_[Flashback: 10 minutes before The Heart Pirates' appearance]_

I felt like my eyelids weighted a few pounds when I tried to open them, feeling so damn light headed that I wanted to die right there. But I kept it together, and winced when the light stroke my eyes and felt the burn and the tight grip on my ankles of someone dragging me.

"What... the hell?!" I said in struggle, I heard a door getting closed.

"Captain, are you alright?" I heard Bepo whispering, in worry.

I managed to straighten up and sit on the floor, rubbing my face and sighing, "Am fine." I said, in a dead voice.

"Good." He said in relief, dropping on the floor too from exhaustion.

I glanced at the parts in the room, I saw Natasha knocked down, and Penguin, Shachi and Jackson still waking up and rubbing their heads apparently going through a hangover.

"What the fuck is happening?"

"C-C-C-CAPTAIN! IT'S TERRIBLE!" Bepo started, yelling and sobbing in a comical matter. "A LOT OF THINGS WENT WRONG AND OH MY GOD IT'S TERRIBLE IT'S JUST TERRIBLE!"

"Calm down!" I yelled, his voice was not doing anything good to my head right now, "What. Is. Happening?"

"T-those Shikuya pirates were controlling you all along, w-we tried to stop them-" He glanced outside the window, "They went crazy!"

I wasn't fully sober and Bepo's voice was really annoying me right now, sure, he was the kind of guy to freak out at the simplest things, but his attitude was strange right now, they must've done something terribly wrong for him to act this way.

"Calm down," I started, coolly, "Take a deep breath," I told him, rubbing my forehead due to the killing headache, struggling to focus. "And tell me what happened."

"What's with that bear?" Penguin muttered, half asleep on the ground.

"Shut him up," Shachi demanded, half drunk.

Jackson grabbed his shoe, and threw it on Bepo's head, "Shut up!"

"Sumimasen." Bepo apologized, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Continue." I said, losing my patience.

He stood down, sniffing and collecting himself, "We found out what those women were doing-"

"Wait," I stopped him, annoyed. "Who's 'we'?"

"OH OH!" He started panicking again, and I genuinely felt like punching him right now.

"Rossa is in great danger!"

"What?!"

"Nee-san!"

"Oh my god no!"

Now everyone was panicking, great.

I stood up immediately. "Where is she?!"

"Outside, facing them all alone." He said seriously.

I picked up my sword and with no additional words, I ran to the door. Rossa is handling a group of pirates with huge bounties all alone and with no powers; damn and I thought that girl was smart. Something must've happened or she wouldn't be there. I collected myself and got ready to interfere not even knowing what to do or what's happening exactly, but one thought was dominating my mind right now.

Rossa, and her safety and her wellbeing, the thought of her under danger was honestly driving me crazy right now. Why do I care that much, I cannot tell, but she is officially a part of my crew and no one messes with my crew.

"Stop, captain!" Bepo said, grabbing me from behind while I just kept on walking and pushing him away.

"That idiot is gonna bring the death of herself!" I said angrily, trying to open the door and Bepo was just apparently playing Tig-Tag with me on my torso, "And why the heck are you stopping me?!" I snapped once I fully noticed it's going nowhere.

"Do you even know what was going on?"

I stopped, putting my palm on my forehead and zoning out. Every time I tried to remember the parties my mind would just go blank on me, but this time it was different. The memories were slowly coming back.

Rosaline...

Sonya...

Drinking...

Laughing...

Kissing...

Attacking...

Retro-Retro...

Blood...

Rossa.

I removed my hand, clutching it hard. I took a deep breath and glared outside.

She is going to die because of me.

"I'm gonna kill every single one of them." I stated with a scary pitch.

Bepo stared at me for a while and the guys stood up too and looked angry, no one should mess with my men either, they are not always nice guys.

"Wait, do you remember?" Bepo questioned.

"Every," Shachi started.

"And each," followed Jackson.

"Single," continued Penguin.

"Fucking thing." I finished, they all stared at me and we all knew what to do.

We're going to get our pride back from those insane-males'-life-sucking-maniac-whores.

"Thank god, I knew you'll get your memories back when I finish Natasha!" he said happily, "For now we need to take out Alex and you won't be worried of them taking control again. Shikuya is the one pulling all the strings on this."

"Leave that on me," Penguin suddenly said, unusually serious.

"Sweet," I said, I knew I could trust Bepo for those kinds of situations, he just saved us and we somehow have a solid plan.

"That's all what Rossa told me, but she knows all the details." _So it was her._

Why?

Why is she even helping us? And risking her life for a bunch of strangers, and an abusive me?

"Let's go and save that idiot." I said with a sigh.

"Nee-san! We're coming to save you darling!" Said Penguin with sparkly eyes, and of course, Shachi and Jackson followed.

"Don't be scared, nee-san!"

"Your guardians are coming!"

"She's such an angel, risking herself for us!" Followed Bepo with teary eyes. I didn't expect that.

"So sweet and caring!"

"So supportive!"

"And so strong and loyal!"

"Nobody loved us like she did!"

"STOP IT." I scolded, glaring at them, and then I opened the door, "Let's go and get her back."

* * *

><p><span><em>[Current time]<em>

Rossa frowned, "Shut up, at least I did _something_."

"Oh yeah?" I raised my eyebrows, "Is 'doing something' the equivalent of being fucked by three girls?"

Everyone stared at me like I've transformed into a mythical creature and I was cursing myself so bad right now. Apparently, her inappropriate language is a disease.

"Heh," she said playfully "And you say _I_ don't have a way with words?"

"Why won't you obey me just once?"

"Never."

She is pushing her luck too far, I came here and saved her from being tossed off the ship and that's how she's thanking me? What's wrong with this woman?

I admit, Rossa was different, probably the craziest female I've ever came across but I liked how different she is, that's what got me interested in her at the first place when I saw her in the auction house, and I also admit that I'm getting closer to her now like my other men. I swear it's a virus.

I did not add anymore words, since they don't seem to work with her. I grabbed my sword and smacked the back of her neck with it, I still didn't unsheathe it so it was harmless, I just need to shut her up and keep her safe. Tough love I guess. She dropped dead on the floor and now I was relieved, "Jackson, keep her away." I ordered.

"H-hai."

"Shikuya, you're up." I said glaring at her and she responded with a similar look.

"Ah." Sonya agreed, "Let's get this over with." She used her teeth unsheathing her two swords, and took a position.

"Room." I activated my ability, and didn't hesitate to attack.

Sonya blocked it effortlessly, bouncing me off, which made me merge at her again and again for her to only block and push back, I jumped back waiting for her to respond and wasn't shocked to see her lunging at me furiously, almost getting me in the process but my defense was strong. It's true, our bounties were close to each other and by nature we will be equally dangerous but I was aiming to win tonight, one for my pride, and two to take back all what she did to me, my crew, and Rossa for that matter. The sword clashing continued for a long time until I cornered her to the wall, and pushed my blade towards her throat but she struggled roughly to push it away. I admit she wasn't bad, not at all. After both of us pushing hard, Sonya used her other sword to attack me but I backed off.

I realized she scratched my neck, but it was a small cut. I spat some blood and focused on her. Which reminded me about my previous injury caused by Rosaline and I think it's infected. After a short while I felt the pain going worse by the minute, so I have to win fast and treat myself. Sonya merged at me again without faltering and we continued on a harder pace. Attempting to end the fight, I slashed my sword roughly in the air to deliver a final hit but Sonya reflected the attack with her sword and into the floor, which caused the grounding to crack and split off slowly.

Water was slowly filling the ship and things were going dangerously serious, "Oi, Penguin!" I called, trying hard to avoid Sonya's crazy sword maneuvers**. **"Take everyone and go back to the ship, _now_."

Penguin was busy fighting someone but he nodded. After sometime, he started guiding every man with loose hands off board to our ship, waiting for the rest to join so they can detach the ships. A few were left fighting but it shouldn't take long, the Shikuya pirates are apparently losing with almost no fighters left.

I waited for a few minutes, and now everyone from my crew was gone, only leaving me, Sonya, and her defeated crew, almost all of them injured, or knocked out.

I was able to push her toward the wall and apply fine damage, seeing scars on her face but she looked unaffected, "I will never let you go away, Trafalgar!" She screamed, with many emotions.

"Oh you will." I smirked and continued fighting with her and knew she was getting weaker. "Why did you do it, ha?"

"Because that's how we do things."

"What a fat lie." I said, slashing my sword crossing both of her blades, which left her defenseless. I took the chance and pinned her to the ground with my foot. "I warned you, Shikuya."I raised my blade and slashed it in the thin air, aiming for her head but something unexpected stopped me.

I felt someone kicking my sword, but the attack sent me flying to the ground. And it felt familiar.

"Do not dare to touch my captain!" Rosaline started, putting her foot back to the ground and looking at me angrily. She was bleeding in the forehead, shaking weakly. Seeing her face turned me to something else, beast mode. She was on top of my shit list by now.

"I didn't really touch her, _yet_." I started going towards Sonya again.

"Bastard," she blabbered, and then smiled at me in amusement. "Oh by the way, do you know those two back here?" she pointed behind her.

I glanced behind her and clinched my teeth, seeing Jackson completely defeated. And that left the unconscious Rossa on the floor where he left her. How did I fail to notice that Rosaline was still able to move? She was obviously going after her since the two hate each other unconditionally but this got out of hand.

"Don't do anything funny, or I'll show you." I used a harsh tone that made her stare at me, pursing her lips. That's when I took the chance and slashed Sonya in half, but I wasn't satisfied yet. "I'm gonna turn you to fruit salad, Shikuya." I said coldly.

Sonya grabbed her sword again and attacked me, I dodged since her movements are a lot slower and she obviously struggled, looking defeated moving in two pieces since I applied my ability on her. "NO, I HAVE TO KILL YOU!"

"You messed with the wrong pirate," I walked closer and aimed my sword towards her, preparing to cut her into million pieces but a hateful voice made stopped.

"Stop right there!" Rosaline screamed, I sighed when I turned around but she earned my full attention when I saw Rossa at her mercy, holding her from behind and aiming a knife at her throat, who was still unconscious.

"That's just pathetic." I said in a boring voice, "Let her go."

"If you turned my captain to fruit salad, I swear I'll turn this one to a dressing." She said with widened eyes, "I'm serious!"

"Rosaline, stop." Said Sonya, panting.

"No, captain! This bitch deserves it; she's not a good female!"

I smirked, and she looked at me shaking, "If you touched a hair of hers," I held my sword tight, glaring at her. "I'm gonna torture you to death; I'll make it slow and very... very painful." With my words, she started sweating but didn't go back.

"Rosaline, remember, we do not hurt women."

"She's a disgrace to all women, for being so weak! I don't even know what he sees in her!" she protested, "I'm gonna kill her off, I do not care about your rules anymore, I'll just do it!" she told Sonya.

I lost my patience and was about to behead that brainless redhead, my eyes widening. I heard a smack and Rosaline fell on the ground, leaving me and Sonya dumbfounded.

"Who's weak you bitch!" Rossa snapped, kicking Rosaline to the ground and again and again, which made me smile.

Good intervention, I thought.

"Take this you fucking pathetic piece of dog shit!" Rossa spat, stomping on her head a million times, she was already out but she kept going. "Die!" She stopped, finally satisfied when she completely smacked Rosaline's head.

In my knowledge, I was sure that Rosaline was dead. Even if she lived through this she will never have her face back because Rossa destroyed it. I was surprised, no, shocked to know that Rossa can actually kill, mercilessly at that.

"ROSALINE!" Sonya yelled, in shock.

"You should've taught your crewmates how to behave, Shikuya." Rossa told her, calming down.

I found it weird at first when Rosaline couldn't defend herself with her ability, but it came to me. Aside from Rosaline being injured, she was vulnerable to physical attacks, which Rossa was darn good at, leaving Rosaline open for any physical hits, no wonder she got her on surprise, but seeing her kill like that. I was sure she held a lot for her.

"It's over, just give up." I said coldly, putting my sword back in place. The ship was already halfway into the water and not much time was left, and Sonya was obviously defeated.

"No!" she exclaimed, "Don't pity me you bastard! I don't need that from you!" she yelled, with teary eyes.

I and Rossa stared at her quietly, feeling almost bad for her, almost. I do admit I hated killing people like this, Sonya had nothing left, her devil fruit ability cannot work anymore, and she's been cut in half by my attack and has almost no energy left in her, nor will.

Rossa exhaled, putting her hand on her hip and looked at me, "You are wrong, Law." She said softly.

"Meaning?" I turned my head to her.

"She did not mess with the wrong pirate," she rubbed the back of her neck, looking at Sonya in pity. "In fact, she's been going after you for 4 years."

What?

"Why?" I looked at Sonya angrily, knowing it's true since she looked at Rossa shockingly.

"Why, huh?!" she started, crying hatefully, "You killed her, you fucking monster!"

I've only known Sonya as a bounty hunter for a year and a half, if I recall correctly. I haven't heard, known, or met her before that so that just left me utterly confused at their words.

"Four years ago," Rossa started, "A group of pirates working under – you know who – were aiming after a young girl called Senith De Maria, the youngest daughter of Shinko De Maria." Rossa said calmly, almost sad, which made Sonya cry more and I knew fully where she was going with this.

"De Maria was a dealer who was involved with – you know who – and failed to finish an operation. Under his orders, his daughter was to be killed so De Maria would learn a lesson." She crossed her hands and looked away from Sonya, "The one he sent was the 'Heart' member, also known as-"

"-Trafalgar Law!" Sonya finished, screaming at me.

The memories of that day came back to me. Yes, I killed that little girl and it doesn't need to take a second guess to know that Sonya is somehow related to her. But I am different person now, I did a lot of ugly things back then when I was in that crew, and right now, I truly respected Rossa for not saying his name out loud, because that was a part of my life that I needed to deal with myself and not with Sonya. She somehow knew how I felt, maybe because I've never told anyone about it before.

"How did you know all this?" I asked her in confusion.

"I've collected a few newspapers from 2 years back, the time when Shikuya Sonya appeared. The dates were connected to the De Maria incident suspiciously and I put all the leads together to find that you're involved with it, y'know... the 'Heart' part and all." She said matter-of-factly, taking out a cigarette and starting to smoke, "I've asked couple of people I know in the marine IT department and found out about the De Maria bloodline, the eldest daughter's name was surprise... surprise... _Sonya De Maria_." She smirked, "I then called some pirates she confronted in the last years, using my connection and my crew's name; one of them told me all about her powers and crew. But what was more mind-blowing was that all the people she confronted were previous enemies of the Heart Pirates. Coincidence? I thought not." She blew a cloud of smoke, and looked at Sonya calmly, "You were tracing after him, weren't you?"

De Maria? Heart? Marine IT department? Connections?

Just who the hell is this woman? She makes it sound so damn simple, but there's no way a normal person can collect that much information in this short of period of time, it is almost intimidating. How much does she know about my past?

"Your sister died for a stupid reason, it was wrong, she was innocent." I admitted, talking sternly. "But killing me will never get her back."

Rossa looked at me and nodded, agreeing with me completely. "All your hard work for years, Shikuya, was all for nothing. Revenge on Law won't solve anything, we both know it wasn't his fault, and those murders will continue on happening as long as the person on top is still alive."

Sonya shut down, no sound was coming out of her. A few minutes of awkward silence were wrapped until she finally decided to raise her head and talk, "You think I don't know that?" she said coldly, "You think I do not know he was ordered to?"

"I'm not stupid enough to go after the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo personally... but at least," she sniffed and threw her swords away, "I thought, at least, I'll punish him for following such a heartless monster who caused the lost of allot of lives, but I guess I'm still far."

By that Shikuya, or Sonya De Maria, officially gave up and rolled herself and lied on the ground, staring at the blank sky and tearing up, loudly and painfully which made me and Rossa drop our guard and call it off.

"She was so innocent... she was so young... she had nothing to do with it... we both hated our father and his work... she... had... nothing... to do with it, oooh Senith... you poor child." She said between her sobs. I glanced at Rossa, and she looked emotionless. Normally people would feel emotional for her but I guess both of us were used to those kinds of situations.

I undid my room sphere, "I'll kill him someday, don't worry." I stated, putting my sword on my shoulders and turning around, not having anything more to say. "Let's head back." I signaled Rossa and she nodded, lowering her head and followed me after tossing her smoke coolly. Something made me think a lot more seriously of her today, maybe it was her attempt to save me, or seeing her kill someone without flinching, or knowing how many strings she has in the Grand Line, but something changed in me towards her, I definitely wanted to know more about her.

"What?!" she said annoyed, with me looking at her this way.

I shrugged, "How many times should I tell you smocking is forbidden for you?" I turned my voice deep.

"And how many times should I tell you that I don't care?" she made a face.

"As many times as it takes you to feel tired and obey and stop that nasty habit."

"Sure, mom, keep on dreaming."

"_Master_." I corrected, earning her frown.

"Really?" she mocked, "Oh, I thought I wasn't a slave anymore," she smiled evilly looking at me, "I thought I was _something else_." She mocked, imitating my voice.

So she really thought about my words? Heh.

"Yeah," I said coldly, "I said that because I decided to promote you to a servant, how exciting is that?" I said sarcastically and I knew her blood was boiling.

"Ungrateful bastard." She muttered, heading towards Jackson and dragging him towards us. I took him and held him on my shoulder, Jackson was only 15 and he was light.

"OK OK, I'll let you keep your post as a slave, _if you insist_."

"Stop fucking with me." She warned

"I'm not." I activated my ability so I can teleport us back to the ship.

"Yes you are," she frowned and then her eyes widened.

"What?"

"I won the bet, didn't I?!" she said evilly.

"What bet?" I asked first, then remembered, "Oh yeah, _never going to happen_."

"What?! No I won."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did!"

I guess the fights are back, but I wasn't annoyed. Those women sure confused the hell out of me for the past week, I've never been this played before I felt really tired, but they made come to a conclusion, that spending time with other women is not even comparable or nearly precious to the time I spent with a particular one . Never going to team up with another group of pirates, and I will never listen to my crewmates _ever_ again.

This reminded me.

Rossa was the only one who saw me submitting and kissing Rosaline earlier this day.

Bloody fucking shit, what does she even think of me right now? She probably knows I was being controlled but I want to know what she thought about me, because she hated Rosaline and with all this there was something going on between the two of us, which ended, but I still want to know what's in her brain.

"Oi, Rossa-ya,"

"Oh," she frowned, "So _now_ the '-ya' is back?"

"I need to ask you," I said calmly, ignoring what she said and waiting for my ability to work so I can tell her when we're on the ship, "It's something about-"

My ability was activated, but I wasn't in the ship. Someone dragged me out before being teleported, and pushed me into the water. It was the devastated Sonya, gambling on her last hope of survival so she can finish me off.

Before falling I met Rossa's eyes, her eyes were dressed in a mixture of confusion, shock, and most importantly... worry.

By that I was thrown down in the air and into the water where I lost myself immediately and started sinking into the ocean.

**- To be continued.**

* * *

><p>As always, thank you guys for your reviews, you have no idea how they encourage me =3 will be updating in 3 days, or sooner if I had to *wink*~ Love ya all<strong><br>**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 | I'm beautiful?**

**Lee Rossa:**

I was confused, but aching to know what Law has to tell me, since he never asked so formally, but I was cut off by his ability, when we suddenly transferred to the ship without heads up, _what the hell!_

I blinked looking at everyone, glancing at Jackson who was drop dead on the ground but the main link was missing. I turned my head to every angle possible and examined the scene, his sword was thrown on the ground... but no Law. I felt a shiver creep down my spine, making me uneasy. I finally looked back at the other ship which was almost sinking, to hear a splash of a figure hitting the water.

"That idiot!" I yelled, and without even thinking twice about it, I rushed and threw myself into the ocean after Law, totally forgetting that I probably can't even swim.

I'm not a devil fruit user anymore but the last time I swam was 15 years ago, I won't be surprised if my diving skills were rusty.

I felt sharp pain when my body roughly hit the water surface making me gasp loudly, the water was freakishly cold, as I felt a million needles strike my exposed skin and all I did was move, avoiding the nonstop shiver. I to balance myself roughly, realizing I was a bad swimmer after all. But that didn't stop me from looking for him like a maniac. My eyes went wide, spotting a figure under me. I dived towards it automatically.

I heard the screams coming down from the ship, calling my name or Law's in panic, not sure what's happening but I ignored trying to open my eyes and clear the blurry image. I swam foreword like an insane person, more like a lost dog looking for my bone. My eyes, my body, even my brain was aching like crazy. My imagination was getting the best of me, slowly losing hope of finding him and starting to think of unpleasant things.

I can't save him.

I'm too slow it's too late.

I will not make it.

I'm losing him.

My last words to him will be "Now the '–ya' is back?"

I'm useless.

It should've been me instead.

I opened my eyes fiercely, mentally punching myself to snap out of it, this was no time for a dramatic-chick-hormone situation. Relaxing myself and focusing, I felt something moving far away, since I've activated my Observation Haki the whole time, when I got the hang of his location; I rushed forward like my life depends on it, almost a mile to go I saw Law's unconscious hammer figure and for the first time in ages...

I was overwhelmed with happiness, utter happiness.

I put his arm across my shoulder and rushed to the surface, I did not breathe for almost 3 minutes but I was far from breathless, the only time I felt like needing oxygen was when I saw him in a single piece, it was extremely relieving. I headed up fast, feeling Sonya nearby but no way in hell I was saving her. The bitch deserves to die, she must thank god she will die this way than being shredded to pieces by me after what she did.

Almost in 20 seconds, I was back in the surface again, taking the longest breathe I've ever took in my life, I felt suffocated, yet calm. I put my head on his chest, hearing his slow heart beat but he wasn't breathing and shook my head, _this is bad_.

"O-Oi! Law!" I called, but the sound of the waves was the only response I received. His head was lowered to the bottom, his body was motionless, and he wasn't breathing at all, and I felt little dozes of panic pierce though my chest as fear overtook me. I shook him back and forth roughly, not caring if I hurt him or not. "Get yourself together! Open your eyes damn it!" I scolded, but his half dead figure didn't even flinch.

I embraced him unconditionally, and winced, holding my tears. "DON'T DIE ON ME YOU HEAR ME?!"

Still not earning any response, I swam, carrying him to the rope ladder thrown by the crew and managed to pull him back into the ship with Penguin's help. I laid him on the ground while everyone looked at him in shock, and fear of him being dead. In seconds we were surrounded by the cremates who looked utterly worried, one put his hand on his mouth and Bepo looked away, and some were almost tearing, which pissed me off.

"Don't look at him like that!" I snapped finally, "He's not dead!" They all got it back together, avoiding to look at my enraged eyes.

I smacked his chest multiple times, not too hard, not too soft to push the water out and avoid his injury, but nothing. I put both of my hands on each other and pushed on his chest, thumping to re-balance his breath but nothing. I pushed my lips and supplied him with air multiple times, going back pushing his chest over and over again but...

"If you die, I swear I'll kill you!" I stated, almost desperately.

In a glance, while everyone seemed to be losing hope but me... I watched as he arched his back, squeezed his eyes and started coughing, all the additional water was exposed in his system and he came back to life.

I took off my hat and settled on the floor, placing my arm on my knee, sighing deeply, in incredible relief and closed my eyes while everyone got their voices back, and yelled at Law in anticipation.

_That was a close one._

"That... scum." Law rolled to his right, and struggled to stand up, patting his chest multiple times, looking at me, when I spot something strange about him. Something I recognize as appreciation, he was grateful. He shot me a smile, not a smirk, no. It was a genuine, truthful smile that suited him perfectly, making him look ten times more handsome than he already is.

"Thanks."

And my heart melted, just like that.

I opened my mouth to speak but I decided to be modest and just nod once. Avoiding eye contact because I was on the verge on turning to an insane fangirl and hug him to death, that's how happy I was right now but of course, I'm good at hiding it.

_Not that I would actually do it._

"Damn it," Jackson interrupted, rubbing his head. "Talk about being desperate." He glared toward the other ship.

Squeezing my eyes shut for a couple of minutes, I was back on my feet, looking at him, examining every move he makes. He picked up his sword, and had a long conversation with the crew, telling them what exactly happened to the Shikuya Pirates, as we watched afar the ship getting swallowed by the ocean and shortly it was gone out of sight, with our ship sailing in the opposite direction. Watching that scene, I remembered everything that happened in this long, dreadful day, all those incidents are soon going to be made into unpleasant memories that will probably be forgotten, but one thing is for sure, I will not forget that painful, heart shattering feeling when I saw Rosaline in Law's arms, and I will never forget how scared and anxious I was when I almost lost him in the ocean. I know none of this was his fault, but I couldn't tame my anger or frustration, thinking about it a lot more deeply than I needed to.

Law turned to me, his tired, yet beautiful steel eyes meeting mine again, and as always he had that unreadable expression on his face that I didn't bother to figure. All that happiness of seeing him well and collected suddenly faded away when a million thoughts hit my mind, bad thoughts

I turned by my heel, frustrated, walking inside but he stopped me, grabbing my elbow softly. I turned to face him, his touch was making me feel weird, as always, a strange feeling always creeps down my stomach. whether it's a good thing or not, I had to figure out.

"Are you injured?" he said seriously but I shook my head in a milli-second. Not even sure if I wasn't but I just wanted to flee from him, facing him now was making me strangely uncomfortable.

"You sure?" he raised both of his eyebrows in concern, _where did all this come from?!_

"Ahhm yeah," I made sure I sounded confused, because I _was_. "You better get those treated." I suggested, pointing at the scars on his face and neck then glanced at his bleeding shirt, making my point.

He nodded and I raised one eyebrow, turning around coldly, leaving him there while I walked inside the door to the hallway, avoiding the lab as always.

I heard the door getting slammed and my arm getting grabbed again but he was a lot rougher, and I was pissed.

"I'm still not-" Before he could continue, I felt my hand connecting to the flesh on his face, slapping him hard, as I heard the loud smack echo through the hallway.

"-Finished."

I slapped him for a lot of reasons. One, because he didn't listen to me, two, he burst his anger on me earlier, three, he called me an idiot.

But mostly importantly, he didn't trust me to fight and he... he KISSED HER!

I groaned shaking his hand away from my elbow, "Don't you _ever_ put me on the sidelines during fight again, you hear me?!" I threatened, in a serious voice, pointing as his face. "You fucking knocked me out cold when I just tried to help!" I didn't bother to wait for him to respond, as I stormed off to my room quickly and slammed the door shut as hard as I can. Again, I'm grateful it didn't break.

I waited for a few minutes, actually expecting that he would come after me, but he gladly didn't so I breathed heavily and went into the bathroom, taking an agitated shower and check if I was hurt anywhere. I came out after a self-evaluation and a series of angry screams that needed to get out somehow. I washed my clothes and wait for them to dry since I have nothing else to wear. I took out a first aid cit and treated some small cuts on my skin and stared at my bruising arm that was starting to hurt me slightly.

_Nothing but small cuts from the enemy, but a huge bruise from my ally, Law._

_Great._

I wore a short, white Japanese silk robe**, **tightening the ribbon and jumping into the small bad and huffing at the ceiling. I wish he'd come here, but of course he won't, it's the heartless asshole Trafalgar Law we are talking about.

But again, I'm not that kind-hearted angel either.

I shut my eyes, trying to give myself some time to rest, heal and maybe if I was fortunate_, not think _about Rosaline.

* * *

><p><strong>Trafalgar Law:<strong>

I sensed her coldness, usual coldness that was the biggest source of irritation I can handle. Just a while ago she was screaming my name and begging me to breathe, I was in pain but I couldn't notice but hear her shaky, desperate voice which brought me back.

But after that she puts on that fake mask again, displaying this cold attitude with me. Starting to only nod and eyebrow me, not even bothering to start a decent conversation or clear anything out.

I was angry, tired but more furious with her, I expect more than this silent treatment and I'm not gonna leave it hanging like this. So I rushed after her, making sure no one follows and in no time I was behind her, grabbing her arm forcibly, applying more force than I had to, but I couldn't control myself.

"I'm still not-" I couldn't finish before I feel her hand slam into my face, forcing my head to turn and leave a sting. The force didn't hurt, but the look on her eyes made me feel uneasy.

"-Finished." I blabbered, turning my head back to face her, and saw her eyes turning red and watery and I felt like killing myself right now, if this was because of me.

I wanted to ask why, I wanted to ask why she did it, what is she feeling, I wanted to know what's in her mind but the best I could do right now is give her space, maybe she will tell me by her own.

"Don't you _ever_ put me on the sidelines during fight again, you hear me?!" she said with dangerous tone, and I blinked. "You fucking knocked me out cold when I just tried to help!"

During our time together I've done hell a lot worse but she was never this hurt, it's my first time seeing her like this and I won't believe that was the only reason. I mean sure, I did a dick move there but I would be receiving more slaps before if this was the case, I'm not stupid and I hope she doesn't think I am.

She left me, stomping back to her room, and of course I did not follow. She is my slave and even though she did a lot of heroic actions this day but I still don't deserve this treatment, if she wants to tell me anything then she better say it to my face, and not cover it up and expect me to go after her like a sick puppy, who does she think I am?

It's her fault being difficult not mine.

I went straight to the operation room calling Nova, and Dinesen, my two nurses, who were twin brothers, to treat my infected injury. Bepo just came after them from curiosity.

I took off my shirt off and laid on the surgical table**, **not moving an inch while they worked on my wounds, I was carried away too much by my thought to actually care or pay my attention to the pain.

"That's a cryptic injury there," Nova said, worried, looking at the cut caused by Rosaline.

"A deadly shot," Dinesen added, "How the heck were you able to stand that long, captain?"

"And fight furiously on top of that?"

I shrugged, not removing my eyes from the ceiling. "The flow of Adrenaline knows no limits."

"Stand still, this might hurt." One of them said - I didn't care which - starting the stitching and they both stared at me in disbelieve when I didn't even flinch.

I remember bringing her exactly here and treating her, she was so cooperative when she's unconscious. Her injuries were fatal and I still remember how shocked I was seeing her still alive, she was the strangest case I've operated on.

Even with those injuries, she did look glorious, naked, and asleep.

Good days... good days.

"Captain," Bepo interrupted my memory, making me realize how much of an idiot I am for thinking about that at a time like this.

"Talk."

"Are you alright?"

"Managing."

"Two needles are being pierced into your chest and you look like you're enjoying it."

I sighed, "It's been a long day."

He nodded, and after a few minutes of silence he decided to break it, "Did you know that Rossa-nee-san found out about the blood tests?"

She did?

Of course she did.

"I don't care."

"You should, especially after calling your attempts on hiding it as _'laughable'_"

I clutched my hand, why does she hate me that much?

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, "It's Rossa, _nothing_ complementary ever comes out from that sassy mouth."

"Hmm true," he agreed comically and then stared at me curiously, "Did she piss you off again?"

I smirked, "When isn't she pissing me off?" I said sarcastically. Y_ou have no idea_.

"Well captain, I don't know if you see it or not, but she _really_ cares about you."

Now he got my full attention. She cares? She cares? No she doesn't.

"Maybe she does care about the crew, but me..." I shook my head denting the idea sarcastically.

"I don't know if you saw what happened, but the way she knocked out Rosaline," he stopped, remembering the scene and wincing, "It's more than she cares."

I raised my head, feeling the sting painful feeling, which I ignored. "She did that?"

"Yup," Bepo assured, looking at me like I'm an idiot. "When she saw you with Rosaline, she just lost it." He continued, "She called them insolent sluts for daring to play with you like that, and went off attempting to kill her. With all the distractions caused by her, I managed to pull you and the others back inside."

I knew Rossa was too smart to start a fight with them alone, but this is shocking. That she was provoked because of _me?_ I expected something more serious but the fact that she did all this to protect me was like another slap to my face, I didn't expect this.

"Now, why would she do that?" I said with a scuff.

"The same reason why _you_ saved her, I guess." His answer got me off guard, I wasn't sure why I did it but he had a clear point.

_Damn._

_Bepo is right._

_When did he become so wise anyway?_

* * *

><p>I was standing in front of her door for a fine time, debating whether to open it or not. Part of me wanted to go back to my room and have some rest, and delay this encounter for later. But no, this needs to happen; I need to know what she's thinking, especially after my interruption... twice.<p>

I breathed heavily and opened the door, not knowing what to expect. I was ready for war, but what I saw made me relax entirely. Rossa was lying on her bed, wearing a mere robe, leaning on the end and extending her legs, hands behind her head. Leaving her blanket beside her with her wet raven hair loose, a few tiny plasters were on her face and a first aid kit was spread aside. Her eyes were peacefully closed, and there was silence that I appreciated so much.

I walked slowly to her side of the bed and pulled away the kit, rearranging them and placing them on the ground. Sleeping next to sharp objects isn't the wisest thing to do, I then walked to the window and leaned on it watching her sleeping figure.

_She did look suspiciously innocent when she's asleep_.

I needed to, but I didn't have the will to wake her up, seeing her this tired made me feel guilty. I'm the reason she risked her life. The thought couldn't leave my mind.

I watched her closely for roughly 15 minutes, not sure why, but I couldn't avoid it that I was waiting for something, finally I see her roll her left and opening one eye and closing it quickly, I knew she was awake.

"Ugh," she groaned, "What do you want?" she murmured, under her breath, not bothering to open her eyes.

I placed a hand on my hip, and the other palm at the window base, looking away for some reason.

"Just a few words." I said calmly.

"No."

I clinched my teeth, feeling irritated, and unappreciated, "Come on, wake up." I said softly.

She grabbed a chunk of a blanket with her fist and huffed, "I don't have the will, time, or energy to argue with you." She stated.

"No that won't happen," I assured, "I came here in peace." I smirked, jokingly.

She sighed heavily and pulled the blanket off, rubbing her eyes and straightening herself until she was facing me, and finally opened her eyes so our gazes would meet.

Her silver eyes were shining in the partly dark room, looking at me but rather strangely, as if I'm a ghost standing by her window, I tried to say something but it was too weird.

With her eyes widening and roaming over me in a weird expression, she immediately looked aside in light speed and quickly re-shifted herself with her back on the bed and facing the wall, totally avoiding me.

She cleared her throat, "What? Just say it." She stated with a rather shaky voice.

_What did I do?_

I glanced at her to see her left sleeve pushed upward, showing a significant bruise on her arm, that is starting to turn blue, I was angry for a few moments and then remembered that I'm the idiot who caused it, never knew her skin can be this delicate.

"Bepo told me what you did," I said with a sigh, walking towards her and bringing a chair for me to sit next to the bed.

"Which part?" she said annoyingly, "I did _a lot_ of things."

I brought the kit and opened it, pulling out a bandage and a herbal ointment, "Give me your arm." I demanded, not wanting to argue.

"What why-" she turned to me and then back to the wall in a flash.

My eyes widened, seeing her face crimson red, which reminded me of the time she was on the brink of death.

"Rossa, do you have a fever?" I said sternly, but she shook her head immediately.

I didn't buy it so I put my hand on her forehead, not sensing anything so I was relieved, but she immediately flinched crazy and took my hand off, surprising me.

"Wow... wow... wow," she objected, taking my hand off, "Just take my goddamn arm and do your thing and leave." She said... not in fear, no. But she was nervous, offering her arm, pushing it towards me.

I blinked twice, and shrugged grabbing her arm and examining the spot she was bruised in and it was bad, I completely forgot about her unusual behavior and cursed myself, I shouldn't have done that to her. What is wrong with me?

"Rossa." I called.

"Hm?"

"Is there anything on my face?"

"No."

"My body?"

"No."

"Do I look scary?"

She chuckled amusement, but I still saw nervousness, "_Nope_."

"Whatever," I shook my head, this woman is losing it.

I then remembered her crimson red face.

Oooooh.

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Rossa:<strong>

I was sleeping peacefully, luckily not thinking of any psychopathic, insane, female pirates but Law would just leave my head. It's like he bought a depart ticket only.

In my dreams, of course, I and Law were always intimate, I just couldn't control it and after a few times I stopped considering it was gross, I rather started enjoying it, I had those fantasies for a lot of times that I'm used to it by now. In my dreams, Law looked a lot better, seductive, gentlemen like, sexy, cold, and at the same time... warm.

_What? A girl can dream._

When my dream reached its climax I rolled to my right from excitement, not wanting it to end, but I guess I was too happy; I opened one eye suddenly and saw a blurry image at my window, I groaned knowing it was Law, most women would be happy to see the guy they're dreaming of, but I wasn't. I was mad at him, not sure why but I was.

"What do you want?" I muttered, closing my eyes and holding on tight to my awesome dream, not wanting to let go.

"Just a few words."

Oh so _now_ you want to talk?

_Now?_

_NOW?!_

"No." _Dream, please stay. Dream, don't go..._

"Come on, wake up." He insisted, and now I was boiling.

Why wouldn't he just leave me alone to enjoy my perverted imaginations?

Is it a sin?

I squeezed the blanket, feeling angry when I forgot about the dream and it flew away, "I don't have the will, time, or energy to argue with you."

"No, that won't happen, I came here in peace."

_I doubt._

I took off the blanket sighing in irritation, rubbing my eyes and straightening myself when I finally came face to face with him, our eyes met.

_Holy fucking shit._

_Is this real?_

_Am I still dreaming?_

_Please tell me I am._

What stood before me wasn't Law; it was my _dream-world_-_version_ Law.

He had taken off his hat and shirt, leaving him half naked where I saw the parts of his body that I've imagined before, but differently. He was leaning on the window, moonlight shining against him leaving a long shadow on the floor, his hands were placed in a seductive pose and he was _smirking_ at me.

His hair was messy and so damn sexy I had to hold myself from drooling, his chest was covered in a few stitches but who cares, he looked even better with them. And those tattoos which I wondered how far they go down... Oh. My. God.

Yup, this was my first time seeing him hatless, and shirtless. He looked a lot better than any of my idealizations, to be honest.

_Snap out of it, asswipe!_ My inner voice scolded me.

I felt the heat on my cheeks as I immediately looked aside in and faced the wall, not showing him how I'm blushing like crazy; thinking about him like that is nowhere near healthy.

I gulped, "What? Just say it." I said nervously.

He sighed, "Bepo told me what you did," _Damn you, you unfaithful bear!_ I bet he told him all about my rampage. I heard his footsteps coming closer, he placed a chair next to my bed and sat like he belongs there

"Which part?" I stalled, "I did _a lot_ of things."

"Give me your arm." He ordered, calmly.

"What why-" I asked, turning to see his face is only inches from mine, he was holding some bandages but I was still under some sort of spell so I quickly looked away.

"Rossa, do you have a fever?" _Fuck, he saw it._

I shook my head.

The next thing I know, he was touching my forehead and I felt all sparkly, making me insanely uncomfortable.

"Wow... wow... wow," I snapped at him, grabbing his hand and pushing it away, "Just take my goddamn arm and do your thing and leave."

"Rossa."

"Hm?" I murmured in response, I really feel like a fool.

"Is there anything on my face?"

_Idiot, look at yourself._

"No."

"My body?"

_It's a hot piece of meat, nothing new._

"No."

"Do I look scary?"

I held my snort, seriously? I couldn't help but chuckle, closing my eyes in entertainment

"_Nope_."

"Whatever," he said in a boring voice, and began massaging my forearm using some sort of ointment I forgot to notice, which made me all fuzzy-fuzzy.

Remind me to kill myself after this.

I'm such a dolt, being attracted to this... creature.

"About you attacking Rosaline for my sake,"

I blinked, that stupid bear did tell him everything.

"It wasn't because of you!-" I made a face, and then stopped, clutching my fist, "-OK it was." I admitted, looking away, "I just couldn't see you like that."

"Really?" he said, almost in disbelief.

I nodded, feeling him wrapping something around my arm, a bandage, as if he's doing this his entire life, making it look easy and feel soft. He was a good doctor, and deep down, I knew he was a good guy.

"You wouldn't understand," I started, looking at him when I realized my face is back to normal. "Seeing those exceedingly beautiful women made me feel threatened, I was no match with them on that, so I never put my guard down, it's a gender thing." I said sarcastically, smiling, and I saw him looking at me suspiciously.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup," I laughed a little, "I mean look at them." I said matter-of-factly. "And when I saw them getting close to everyone, even you, I felt more threatened, like I was being pushed to be an outsider. Like a small, tiny, helpless black sheep." I mocked, "And when I saw you with Rosaline at that state... it was the final straw." I explained, and noticed that he was done with my arm, "I had to prove myself to them."

With no heads up, Law placed his hand on my head, circling his thump on my head and I just looked down, holding my emotions. His touch was gentle, cold... yet at the same time warm. It boosted me with a feeling of relief, he made me feel safe.

"Thank you, Rossa." He said softly, "Thank you for everything."

I smiled widely to myself, as he stood up and headed toward the door, "I know you want to sleep so I won't bother you anymore."

_What? No._

_Stay._

_Please._

But the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"I really don't understand women," he said with a smirk before closing the door, "For example, I don't understand why would one be threatened by a female crew when she can alone outmatch all of their beauty combined."

_Slam._

He faded into the hallway.

I touched my cheeks, realizing how hot and red they were as I landed on back against the bed looking at the ceiling.

_Did he just call me beautiful?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 | I didn't enjoy it**

_Day 35 (Since the Blackbeard incident)_

**L.R:**

I squeezed the letter in my hand, with the other covering my forehead, pressing my lips together hard trying to hold my tears and feeling all the excitement of finally arriving to Summer Clash fade away from my being, leaving only regret, grief and pain. In my 3 months away from my crew, it was the first time I felt how much of an impact my absence has caused the Raven Pirates; I wasn't responsible and couldn't live up to my duties. I felt ashamed.

* * *

><p><em><span>[Earlier that day]<span>_

"Suuuuuugoooi!" Yelled Jackson in excitement, as we slowly stopped near the bay, absorbing the beautiful view of the 'Summer Clash Gates'

The gates were humongous, with the initials SC carved on each door, they were rocky silver, covered with all kinds of colorful flowers nature can provide, and it looked simply beautiful. All sorts of ships were docked, and by the looks of them they were all decorated fancily indicating that only wealthy humans attend this place, and they were numerous.

"Captain, we should stay in this Island for a while!" He asked, looking at Law who was leaning against the wall and waiting for Bepo to settle the ship at the porting area.

He switched to a thin cotton black T-shirt with long sleeves and a V-neck, a navy blue denim jeans and black boots. Looking back, I saw everyone switching to casual clothes, leaving me slightly stunned. That white jump suit that everyone wore was hideous and eye-paining, so seeing them with normal clothing was refreshing.

"What's with the new look, guys?" I smirked widely, "You wanna hit on some hot chicks along the trip, eh?" I narrowed my eyes, evilly chuckling.

Penguin was wearing his costume hat and aqua blue short-sleeved T-shirt with black pants, Shachi wore the same but in light yellow shirt and his pink and green hat, while Jackson was wearing a white shirt and black leather jacket with black pants and white cap, the twins wore white tank tops and black pants. Bepo on the other hand, didn't change from his orange jumpsuit till now.

"Of course! I heard SC has a lot of beautiful girls." Jackson said with sparkly eyes.

"Elegant beauty is everywhere on that island!"

"The last ride was really weird, we deserve a break."

I scoffed, "Then why wear those hideous outfits anyway?"

They all stared at me in shock, making me wonder if I had anything nasty on my face. I blinked, feeling weird, I looked at the Law and he shook his head.

"Shachi designed them, so we can have some sort of uniform." Law said in a boring voice, "They thought it was a cool idea."

"T-they are awesome nee-san!" Nova exclaimed.

"Looks unattractive to me," I honestly said, "And hey, aren't you supposed to wear that too?" I asked him.

Law looked at me in disbelieve, "You want _me_ to wear something _that_ ugly?" he said mockingly, snorting to himself, earning more glares from the crew than I did.

"Glad he has a good eye sight," I said pointing at him sarcastically.

"Speak for yourself." Bepo said, tiredly walking back after the ship was settled in place, "Someone looks awfully different today." He pointed at me, he looked sweaty and exhausted.

I found some clothes left by the female crew and decided to take them since I wore the same thing for almost a month, so today I changed from my normal clothes to a half black top with low sleeves, exposing my stomach and shoulders, black denim jeans with a chain dangling from its metal belt and high-heeled boots, I left my straight hair loose with a dark sunglasses holding it on the crown of my head. Even those maniacs had some benefits.

Penguin and the other guys nodded comically. "You're going _man-hunting_?" he teased.

"Don't tell me they infected you?" Jackson said, smirking evilly.

"You look so beautiful today nee-san!" Shachi added blushing.

I just smirked at myself, showing no modesty, "Hmm, why not?" I shrugged, "It's has been a long time since I had some fun." I made my voice dirty, glancing at Law who was for some reason glaring at me. "There are quite handsome males in here too." I finished, wiggling my eyebrows and we all joined up in a loud laughter, excluding grumpy Law as always.

"We are _not_ staying." Law announced, sternly, making us all look at him dropping our jaws.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"What?!" I added shortly after.

"We're already way behind, we should hurry and not take breaks."

"Come on, captain!"

"Pleaaaase?"

"Just this time!"

"NO."

"Caaaaptaaaain!" they all begged and all he did is shaking his head in refusal.

Dinesen approached me, "Nee-san, talk to him!" he begged, whispering to me.

"Oi Law! Don't be a party pooper!" I told him sarcastically.

Law looked at me and to Bepo, "Bepo?"

"The log changes in 5 hours." He said immediately.

Law nodded, "5 hours, that's it."

Everyone cheered in happiness and started heading out of the ship, "Thanks nee-san!" they said in union, hurrying out before he changes his mind.

_Did he just change his opinion for me?_

_Fishy..._

I did steal the pass on my way to the ship right before I confronted Rosaline, I found the pass and hid it in my pockets and gave it to Law this morning, so I guess he did owe me one. I turned by my heel and wore my sunglasses, putting on a big grin hoping to spend a good time today.

_Maybe visit the beach and enhance my swimming?_

_Eat some ice cream?_

_Go for a run in the sand and have some work out?_

_Have a sun bath?_

_Collect some information?_

"You. Stay." I heard Law's voice behind, as he grabbed my shoulder with one hand and stopped me from moving.

"What, whyyyyy?" I whined, making a childish voice.

"Because I said so," he said seriously, I tried to walk away but his grip on my shoulder was too damn tight that I ended up putting my foot on his stomach and push to get away, but nothing.

I pouted, giving up, "Party pooper." I muttered.

"We're going to receive our sub back from the dock." He walked back inside and brought his sword with him and a map. "Bepo, you staying?"

"Yeah, I hate this weather." He said muttering some un-understandable words, while lying on a chair and sweating like a dead, abused puppy, he was nowhere near cute anymore.

"Let's go," he told me, and I rolled my eyes, following behind and putting my hands in my pockets.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"You know you don't." he smirked at me, making me turn my head to avoid seeing his gorgeous eyes or smile. He kept walking and I refused to walk alongside him so I just trailed behind.

"Actually, I do." I lied.

"You can send your letter in a post office." He offered and I scoffed.

"Thanks, _genius_, I already did."

"You caught a seagull?"

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p', "While you were busy being all touchy-touchy kiss-kiss with Rapunzel," I said in annoyance, feeling myself getting angrier, but I stopped once I bumped into his back.

"What the-" I looked up, seeing his gaze fixed on me and I rolled my eyes, cursing myself for bringing that up.

"You saw that?" he said in a low voice, almost whispering.

I huffed and walked pass him, "Never mind."

"No seriously."

"I said never mind," kicking the dusty ground, I continued walking and I heard his steps coming closer.

"Rossa," he called me in a calm voice.

"WHAT?!" I snapped, turning around, "Look, I'm sorry I mentioned it."

He put a hand in the air, "You don't need to."

"Good."

"Did you-"

I sighed again, "I don't want to talk about whims, OK?" I stated and he nodded, walking next to me.

We walked towards the port for almost half an hour and he didn't say a single thing, neither did I, and I could see that we were close to our destination but the awkward silence was killing me.

"Ehem,"

"What?" he said without looking at me.

"Can we grab something to eat?" I said coldly.

"Why?" he asked.

"To run chemical tests, why?" I mocked, and he didn't respond. "I'm starving."

* * *

><p>I was eating my spaghetti, peacefully waiting for him to come back from the port, noticing that it was a long time since I came to a restaurant by myself, I've visited SC before and it was the same as I left it. Rich annoying ignorant people were everywhere and stuff here were unbelievably and ridiculously fancy and expensive.<p>

I kept my sunglasses on and avoided interacting with anyone, not wanting to be recognized or cause any problems, until I felt a huge hand tab on my back.

"Who's the cutie?" the firm, huge looking guy with short red hair asked.

"Wrong person," I said, not even flinching.

"Oh no, you seem perfectly right to me." He said with a chuckle, making me slightly pissed. That _must_ me the lamest pick up line in all the seas' history.

I turned to see his face, and huffed, instantly recognizing him and feeling bored.

_Vinny Red_

_Pirate captain._

_20,000,000 bounty._

"Vinny-san, you better leave me alone before I show you the way out." I announced, "It won't be fun." I slowly went back to eating my meal, totally ignoring him.

His eyes went wide, as he held his fist in the air and aimed to my head, the idiot was trying to crush my head into the table. I was about to take off my glasses and run a maneuver on him, showing him my face and probably scaring him off and hoped he doesn't aim for a real fight, because I'll probably lose, but I was stopped.

Vinny's eyes were almost going to pop out of his head, seeing Law entering the restaurant, he stood behind my chair and glared at Vinny, who was now sweating nervously.

"T-Trafalgar Law, wh-what the-"

"Do what she said," Law said calmly walking to the table and sitting opposite of me, Vinny left in a glance and I carelessly continued eating.

"You can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

I snorted, "What can I say? It's a gift."

Law ordered sushi and started eating silently, glancing at me every now and then.

"What happened to the submarine?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's at the bay number 7, and all good." He answered, "They said it looked all new, but I doubt."

"My attack wasn't _that_ big." I defended myself, "I mean, I didn't even try to go that extreme."

"Yeah, it just destroyed the whole upper part of the vehicle and the entire oxygen tanks, not mentioning the _three_ broken engines, how tenuous."

"How many times should I say sorry?" Eating the last meatball, I finished my plate and crossed my arms on my chest, glaring at him, "And besides, you provoked me."

"True." He admitted, "But destroying transportations is not cool, not cool at all." At that moment, I knew he was just messing with me.

"Whatever." I looked outside, "I really want to go to the beach."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"No."

"You are afraid of staying alone, aren't you?" I said sarcastically.

He shook his head, "You can't stay out of trouble, so you will stay with me." He announced, making me roll my eyes again.

"I will kill you in your sleep, just wait." I threatened jokingly.

He glanced, smirking at me and I looked at him in the corner of my eyes, putting my hand under my chin.

"We have a really weird master-slave relationship, don't you think?" He said mockingly.

I frowned, "Because there isn't any!"

He was about to chuckle, but he didn't, he never does. That dark-doctor exterior was always on him like a second skin, he then looked straight into my eyes acted cool again, "Rossa, why did you bring that up earlier?" he asked, wanting an answer this time.

I clutched my hand and looked away, thinking about it over and over again, "I saw it, happy?" I finally said.

"I know you did," he said calmly, not looking surprised, "But why are you so upset?"

_Why am I upset?_

_Why am I upset?_

_WHY AM I FUCKING UPSET?!_

True, why am I upset anyway?

_-Because jealousy is eating you alive,_ my inner voice interrupted again.

That's also true.

"Well, making out with a slutty female pirate I hated in front of me wasn't a very pretty view to watch." I said rudely, "And seeing my ally completely enjoying it wasn't, either." I slammed my hand on the unintentionally, "What did you expect me to do? Chant?"

He was quiet for a few moments, and I knew that he was offended. "I was being manipulated, and you know it." He said in a stern voice, "And I didn't enjoy it."

"I knew you were, and I also know what I saw..." I said, feeling myself losing control. "Sonya didn't command you to kiss her, did she?" I stated, looking at his eyes, knowing that I hit a nerve.

He did not answer even though I eagerly waited for one, a minute passed and I stood up furiously_, _having enough of this conversation._  
><em>

"I'm going back to the ship." I said quickly and walked to the door, I heard him coming after me but I didn't care, I just wanted to go away and have some time alone.

"Rossa, wait."

"Wait for what?!" I yelled, not turning around and heading nowhere.

"Just tell me why are you being so angry and difficult?!" he said loudly, it's rare seeing him yelling but I wasn't in the mood to admire that view.

We were two miles away from each other, I kept walking until I was suddenly in the woods, seeing no more citizens around anymore, that's when I turned around and took off my glasses, glaring at him.

"Because it hurts! It fucking hurts!" I admitted, feeling a single tear running down my cheek, and I hope Law didn't see, "You have _no_ idea how painful it was seeing you with her, YOU JUST DON'T! I couldn't handle it that's why I don't wanna talk about it!" I finished, realizing I used too much hand motions.

"It's not how you saw it!" He replied, "I would never want to kiss another girl, it just happened. Rossa, I was so controlled and driven away by my thoughts that I thought it was you, happy?"

"Me?"

"Yes, I thought I was having a fantasy, with you in it."

"Oh."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 | One Room, Two Idiots**

**Trafalgar Law:**

"Wait, this is _far_ smaller than I remember it, how do you guys fit in there?" Rossa said beside me, making me turn and glare at her.

"It's the same," I said coldly, starting to walk ahead to the bay with her following me, it was true, the submarine was good as new, it even looked better than ever.

A few moments ago I reached my limit, I yelled, I lost control, this woman is driving me crazy and I'm not feeling all good about it. Though, I felt relieved that we made all things clear, I felt a heavy ass weight off of my shoulders but at the same time, it made me look low to her, making her know about my fantasy that day.

_Get a grip, damn it._

But it was true, I was thinking about her and having thoughts of her when Rosaline was controlling me, thousand ideas popped in my head, swirls and turmoils were dominating my mind and everything was faded, Rossa for me, was my only escape from that psychological torture, she was the only thing that managed to calm me down, and that was the reason I woke up and pushed Rosaline away, strange, I know.

_What have you done to me?_

Seeing her blush that day made me unconditionally happy, and today seeing her hurt, made me feel so terrible. Do I really cherish her that much?

We were now in front of the submarine, I talked with the workers and they slowly started the process of putting it back into the water, as me and Rossa watched. Couple minutes went by and I noticed her shifting from one foot to another, I assumed she's still thinking about what I told her, her way of thinking is not be laughed it, she's probably analyzing the situation in 4000 different ways.

"Oi, Law," she called, and I turned immediately, expecting something serious. "How many rooms is in that submarine?"

I fought the urge to slam my head into a wall, feeling dump, that she isn't even concerned, "Two rooms, a kitchen, Lab, bathroom, and a control room."

Compared to our large substitute ship, the sub was really tiny; the ship had 4 rooms, with a bathroom each.

"Oh," she mumbled, chewing her lip, "I'm not gonna share a room, am I?"

I stared at her in disbelief, "One room is mine, the other is shared with all the guys in it."

"Awesome," she said in glee, "So I'm going to get that room, and you'll join the guys?"

"Wait, what, why?"

"You want me to share a room with 9 disgusting guys – a wild animal included? Are you crazy?"

She had a point, but my room is my room, I won't give it to anyone.

"You can sleep in the lab, you're going nowhere near my room." I declared, looking away.

She crossed her arms and stood in front of me, "No fucking way, ah ah, I can't sleep unless I'm in a wide comfy bed, floor was never my type."

"You're a slave, deal with it." I smirked, but she grabbed my shoulder angrily, making me stiff up at her touch, so uncomfortable.

She smiled, but I knew she wasn't amused, "That room is mine."

"No it not."

"Yes it is."

"Keep on dreaming."

"Then watch me as I conquer it." She tabbed at my shoulder a couple times, then removed her hand, winking.

"You're not going anywhere near my room, that's an order." I said, not giving up.

"Fuck your order."

A vein popped in my head.

She is not getting my room!

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING MY ROOM!" I yelled at her.

She turned to meet my eyes and smirked widely, "Hohoho, _someone_ finally lost his temper," she said rather proudly, "Man, it should be written in history." She mocked, earning my frown.

"I'm just tired," I explained, but she scoffed, moving her shoulders up.

_How can she easily get on my nerves like that?_

"Yeah right," she mocked, "That room is _so_ mine."

I narrowed my eyes, and opened my mouth to speak-

"Are you the owner of this vehicle?" I heard a voice behind me.

Looking aside, I saw a bunch of fishermen, around 5, all big and muscular, jogging toward us.

"Yeah." I said uninterested.

"So you must be Trafalgar Law, finally!" the one in the middle said tiredly, trying to get his breath back. "We've been waiting for weeks!"

Now he got my full attention, why would a bunch of fishermen be aiming after me?

Are they bounty hunters?

"Three weeks ago," the other one with white hair started, "We were sent across the ocean to find you."

The others were busy checking Rossa from her hair down to her toes, who was still giggling at her so-called victory.

I groaned, "I'm not done with you," I glared at her, and she put her hands in the air in surrender, still chuckling evilly. "And what do you want from me? Who sent you?" I asked them with a dangerous voice.

"A scary ass psychopathic serial killer, that's who sent us." The tall one said, earning glares from the others, "What? He's an overpowered bastard, you all pissed your pants when he gave us the mission didn't you?!" he defended himself.

Two of them grabbed his shoulders and signaled him to stay quiet; the first one cleared his throat, "Moving on," he said, "We have something for you." He dug into his pocket but he was stopped by the others again.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" The one with white hair hissed, "Do you even remember what he said?!"

"Do you want us all to be killed?!"

"Did you even understand what he told us?!"

He shook his hands in fear, "Oh shit, I forgot!"

"OK caddywhompuses," I interrupted, feeling myself losing it again, "Mind giving me that shit so I cannot kill you all right now?"

Rossa snorted behind me, "Caddywhompuses?" she threw her head back and burst in a laughter, "I like you in this state, I should take a picture, it will last longer."

"Knock it off!" I glared at her again.

"Hey don't talk to us like that!" The fisherman snapped at me, "It's not like we're scared of you."

"After seeing that monster, nothing can even scare us anymore." Said the tall one.

Who could possibly send something for me? I was pretty sure those fishermen know about my reputation and if they weren't scared, meaning that the one who sent them was really something.

Despite that, I was already in a bad mood and all of those guys are pushing their luck too far, I held my sword close and was about to unleash it, glaring at them, "Give it to me now, or get sliced to pieces."

"We're not giving you anything!"

"Yeah, on our dead body!"

"That's the point!" I yelled back, about to start cutting when I felt a hand squeezing my shoulder, by the touch I knew it was her holding me back.

"OK, OK, calm down, shitbuckets." She said loudly and seriously, glad she stopped laughing.

"Hey, was that aimed to me?" I glared at her.

"Get the hint," she squeezed my shoulder more so I can calm down, "What do you guys want? Just say it."

"Look, we have a letter for someone," The first fisherman said again, taking out a paper from his pocket, "Vieira Alex sent it-"

"Shit." Rossa hissed, looking off.

As far as I know, Vieira is a famous pirate, with a huge bounty, only know him from newspapers and bounty posters, he was not to be underestimated.

In a blink Rossa was in front of him, "Give it, it's for me!" she ordered, but the man smirked.

"Oh sorry miss, but I doubt," he said, "It for a member of the Raven Pirates-"

"I am one you fucking idiot," she scolded, snatching the letter from his hand and holding his head away with her palm so he wouldn't stop her.

"I-I-Is she?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yup."

"Oooooooooh." They all breathed in union, looking at her with widened eyes as she walked away unfolding the letter in seconds and reading it worriedly.

All of their gazes were pissing me, so damn lustful and dirty, I imagine a hundred thoughts popped in their mind while looking at her.

"So she's the one?"

"Never imagined that we were looking for a sexy woman the whole time."

"Damn, she's hot."

"Hot is an understatement."

"Hey, hey." I interrupted them, "What the fuck are you looking at?" I gave them a glare and they looked away immediately, noticing how angry I was.

"You wanna get cut?" I warned them.

"N-no sir."

"Then get the fuck out."

When they were all gone, I went back to see Rossa's color change drastically, her hands on the letter were shaking, I couldn't see her eyes but I know she wasn't happy nor excited, what is written on that letter that took the life out of this person who was dead happy just a second ago?

Her muscles tenses, her face was frowning, and the letter was almost ripped from her clutch.

"Oi," I called, but she seemed deaf to my words, which got me concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>Lee Rossa:<strong>

_To: L. Rossa - Grand Line_

_Rossy, you punk ass traitor, where the fuck are you? Why did you leave me like this? _

_I have a limited number of papers, so insults aside, I missed you like an idiot who misses the point. _

_Anyways, since you escaped and smoothly left all your work hanging, I had to take charge, don't worry tho, I'm taking care of your men, managing two units at once is not easy, but man... 'Unit 4' is my favorite, a lot of hot girls are there you know – scratch that- But of course, no one can fill in your place._

_The crew... hmm, nothing new just pirating stuff, your unit won't stop bitching, like seriously, they ask me about your whereabouts 300 times a day, so annoying._

_Oh and by the way, Captain is pissed, actually, beyond pissed, if he was able to speak we would've been washed alive. So a wise advice, don't come back any time soon or you'll be beheaded._

_- That's just figure speech, I'll defend you, no one can hurt my Rossy ;)_

_But still, to avoid both of us getting killed, don't come back until he calms down._

_Oh and I heard a rumor that you're hanging out with rookies... HAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA, I'll never let this go!_

_I hope you have fun with him._

_Not too much fun._

_XOXO_

_Sincerely_

_V. Alex._

_P.S. James died. Got killed and shit 2 weeks ago._

I took a deep breath to grasp everything in this letter, feeling myself anxious as ever.

_Alex is taking care of my unit?!_

_Captain wants me dead?!_

_H-he knows about Law, he will make fun of me my entire life!_

And then my mood changed as I read on, putting my hand on my mouth.

_James, the youngest member of my unit... is dead?_

I knew Alex didn't talk about it a lot, because he knows me, he knows how angry and sad I'll be if he talked any more about it, but even with a simple sentence, I did feel shocked and enraged. Unit 4's safety is my responsibly, how can I not be?

I'm a waste.

Even my captain doesn't want me anymore, even after sending a letter explaining everything, even my death, he still felt disappointed, I am too. My unit is suffering the lost of our youngest member, a 12 years old boy who was the cheerful spirit of the group, and I'm here doing nothing and wasting my time.

Fuck my life.

I met my eyes with Law, who had no idea what's going on. I shook my head and started walking back to the ship, not wanting him to feel how messed up I am right now.

"I need some time alone."

And thankfully, he didn't follow me.

* * *

><p><strong>Question of this chapter: Who do you think Alex is to Rossa?<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 | Comforting Buddy**

**Law:**

Rossa received a letter from her crew that flipped her mood in a 180 degrees, I wasn't surprised, a message this urgent could never mean good. She needed some time alone, and I gave it to her, but it has been far too long. After three hours of taking care of the submarine and crew issues, I was able to go back to the substitute ship, seeing Bepo still half dead on that chair, the hot weather sucking the life out of him. "Bepo," I called, "Call the others and inform them to head back ASAP, we need to move out before the log changes." I ordered, and he waved his hand in response, I continued my way to her room.

"I heard some crashing," Bepo said afar, "I wanted to ask what's wrong, but I was afraid she will eat me alive." He wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Bear meat is special!"

I rubbed my head and made it to her door, I knocked a lot, but there was no response, "Rossa?" I called, but all I heard was furniture getting thrown against the walls, I breathed heavily and turned the knob, opening the door with ease.

The room was having a severe case of destructive aftermath, the books, the medical equipments kept in there, the chairs were broken and tossed everywhere, I moved my gaze and saw Rossa sitting on the ground, with her back against the right wall next the door, with her hand covering her face.

"Leave me alone." I heard her shaky, barely hearable voice.

Ignoring her request, I moved through and kneeled in front of her. "What happened?"

"Shit happened."

"What kind of shit?"

"Crew shit," she started, and I can see her voice getting deeper, trying to hold herself from tearing, "I'm a useless piece of garbage."

"No you are not." I said in a stern voice, but she shook her head. "Come on, talk to me."

"Someone in my crew got killed." She stated, catching her breath, "It's my entire fault.

"He was working under my unit, which was supposed to be managed by me."

"How is that your fault?" I asked, angry, but I tried to hide it. "Unless you finish what's in your hands right now, you can't go back or even help with anything; therefore, you need to be even more determinedthan before."

"I know, I know," she squeezed her hand to her face more, "B-but, it's just... not fair.

"I'm so weak.

"I'm so useless.

"No wonder Raven Taicho doesn't want me anymore.

"I'm a waste of oxygen-"

"Rossa," I hissed, grabbing her wrist and pushing it off of her face forcibly, "This is not you, snap out of it."

She looked everywhere but into my eyes, her face was unusually pale, her hair was messy and all over her face, eyes were red and lifeless, but the gloomy aura was mastering her. And the small tears bearing were now falling silently on her cheeks unconditionally.

She opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted, putting my hand behind her head and pulling her to my chest, I was unable to see her like this and not do anything. She whimpered, and started sobbing and burying her head more against me, my shirt was covered in tears by now but I felt uneasy, never occurred to me, not in a long time, that I would see her in this condition. After some time, I forgot or couldn't count the time she was crying; she calmed down and stopped moving. Finally, she put her hand on my chest and pulled away from me, resting back against the wall and wiping her face with her sleeves.

"Since when did you become a comforting buddy?" she asked sarcastically, still with a deep voice.

"Ever since you turned delicate-mode."

"Fair enough." She shrugged, and looking away. "We were close," she explained, "The squirt was like a young brother to me."

"You know who did it?"

"Nope," she shook her head, "They know if they wrote any more details, I will go crazy and aim for revenge, even in my current state."

"I see,"

We stayed silent for couple of minutes, waiting for her to collect her thoughts, and that's when I put my hand in my back pocket and took something out, "I brought you this." I gave her an Eternal pose, with 'Ryuujin' carved in it, the island where Rossa is aiming to find.

She took it and looked at me in disbelieve, "That's considerate of you." She admitted, with her eyes glued on the floor. I took that as sign and started getting up, and head to the door, but she grabbed my elbow midway and stared at me with her shiny silver eyes, making me raise an eyebrow at her.

"Stay." She said softly, "Please."

I stared at her for a while, but I gave up and sat down next to her, she didn't say anything so I just waited.

"Thanks."

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"Everything," She took a deep breath but avoided looking at me, "What did you mean by 'I would never want to kiss another girl'?" she finally said.

"What do you think I meant?" I told her with a half smile.

She turned to me, absorbing my expression, "It means that you don't want to kiss anyone anymore," she pushed her head close to mine, and I can see that her eyes were turning lascivious.

"Or that you only want to kiss _me_."

I simpered, in a challenging way, "I wonder which one,"

She looked at me closely, then rolled her eyes, "Stop fucking with me."

I grunted, smirking at her, "Dumb as always."

She frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but I grabbed her chin and pulled her towards me, forcing our lips to meet, and pulling her into a long yearning kiss which she did not protest at all.

"Of course it was the second."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 | Human Torch**

Life is all about choices, perhaps, if I didn't fight with Blackbeard none of this would've happened, I would be able to find Portgas and finish my job as I was ordered to. I wouldn't be back from the dead, or powerless and maybe even James would've been alive. But regardless, if those chains of incidents never happened, I wouldn't have known about Blackbeard's true strength and I wouldn't be able to report it. Captain Raven wouldn't know about all this, Whitebeard wouldn't know about the true danger of Marshal D. Teach. I may have taken a lot of wrong choices over my life, but I learned to not regret anything, and move forward.

Above all, one thought kept me going without looking back; if I haven't chosen this road, I would have never encountered the Heart pirates again.

I would have never met Law.

It may sound selfish of me, but I can't trade what I have right now with anything else, and that was my resolve.

"Rest peacefully, eh?" I ran a hand through the soil in circles, staring at nothingness. "The world is a shitty place, be glad it's off your shoulders now."

I stood up, and glanced at the small remembrance ceremony I made in a middle of a flower field somewhere on the coast of Summer Clash Island. James's picture I took from a wanted poster attached to the bottom of two sticks tied in a cross, with flowers and a candle decorating it. It was the least I could do of the memory of my late fellow crewmate.

"I promise, I would never fall to despair again." I said without turning. "Farewell, James."

And I left, heading to the submarine, and leaving all those memories behind.

Next stop:

Ryuujin Island.

* * *

><p><em><span>Two weeks later:<span>_

It has been a while since the incident, but my mind is still occupied about what happened. I see the young James at every corner and angle, every turn and every glance. I don't know exactly what's happening to me, but I'm definitely being haunted by his soul, and it feels like shit.

I haven't been able to focus lately, most of my time was spent on training, gathering information, and reading, but nothing could make me forget. The crew has certainly noticed that I'm off but I just brushed it off, not wanting them to worry.

As far as information about the New World goes, I am almost finished preparing the crew for the worst dangers of that sea, I've taught them about the Yonko territories and the marine bases, the nature of the weather and creatures living there, easy routes and hard ones. Strategies and a list of people they don't want to get involved with.

"Most importantly," I said between bites, munching the hamburger calmly. "There are two roads to take if you want to survive in the New World."

I was leaning against the counter, trying to eat my breakfast for the last half hour, but for some reason, I couldn't. My appetite abandoned me weeks ago, but that didn't mean that I couldn't force myself. The crew was eating on the kitchen table, their eyes were fixed on me.

"In that sea, Yonko are on the top, either you go with them, or against them."

After three bites, I gave up and threw the sandwich away, crossing my arms together. "There is no 'in between' and such, you need to have a solid plan before you go any further, so what do you have in mind?"

Law gave me a certain look, "Definitely against them." Was his answer, none of the guys objected, or even react, they all have set their minds already.

"I like the determination," I admitted. "But for starters, that would be hard alone."

"Then?"

"I recommend," turning around, I pulled out the newspaper I saved from yesterday and threw it on the breakfast table. "An alliance."

Law looked at the paper and back to me, uninterested. "Really?"

"I've been researching lately," I started, putting my hands on the table and leaning against it, opposite of Law's seat, next to Shachi. "You know right now, there are approximately eleven rookies such as you who are causing a ruckus all over the Grand Line."

"I thought you disliked rookies." Law said, arrogant, yet calm.

I arched an eyebrow at him and showed him the headline, "Not any of them, but-" I laid a finger on a picture, and everyone stared at it curiously, cocking their heads on the table. "A few caught my interest."

The picture included a few big-named rookies with bounties over 100 million bellies, Law was one of them with 200 million.

"Eustass 'captain' Kid, known as a brutal foe with a really wide reputation. One of his crewmates is an infamous rookie himself, bounty 315 million." I explained, pointing at the redhead in the picture. "Basil Hawkins, creepy as fuck, yet not to be underestimated, bounty 249 million." I pointed at the gothic, and emo-ish looking tall guy at the back, and then I landed at the guy in front, the most infamous. "This one is a big, 'Straw Hat' Luffy, outrages, fearless, and insane. Especially after the Enies Lobby incident, he's gained a worldwide reputation, and his crewmates are not far less, bounty 300 million, not mentioning the combined bounty of his crew outmatches all the other rookie crews."

"He might be fearless, but also stupid." Law pointed.

"You can't deny you're impressed."

"So you're saying that we should gain some rookies to our side?"

"Looks like a start to me, right now is the best time to make allies with strong crews, after all, even the Yonkos create alliances, and that what helps them maintain their statues. Think of it as a chance."

Being a part of a crew working under a Yonko himself, made me know pretty well how important it is to have strong allies at your side, it is essential, but I doubted that Law is good at making friends. I am going to leave soon, but I'm still worried.

I need to guarantee that they have a good heading before I continue on. I know it's unintentional, but the Heart Pirates are a part of me now that I couldn't help but think of their well-being first. I've been working myself too hard for the past few days to forget about James and help them, but I still didn't collect much information, and that's been bugging me.

"Anyways, think carefully about this," I rolled my eyes, and headed out of the kitchen, "Two rookies are better than one, I guess." Was the last thing I said before I headed to Law's lab slash operating room.

I refused to share the room with the guys, and Law refused to give his, out of despair, I was okay with staying at the lab. Sleeping on the operating table was bothersome, and sometimes Law would just barge in and conduct some noisy research that will keep me awake all night, I've been feeling tired so I really didn't have any spirit to fight with him on that, it was his private place after all.

Since I had nothing else to do until night comes, I decided to start my daily training, which includes hours and hundreds of pull-upsand push-ups. I've set my mind on building up some physical strength since I'll need it later, especially after the last voyage, I knew I couldn't keep up with the crew anymore, but being a burden on them was never on my to-do list. I grabbed the poll I attached to the ceiling and started pulling myself up and down.

_I wonder if they think I'm a burden._

My relationship with Law hasn't changed, I thought it would, but it didn't. I knew a part of it was because of me, but I have a wound in my heart that would take a long time to heal, losing a crewmate is the shittiest thing in the world, and I still take blame for it.

And since Alex is in the Grand Line, I knew he was looking for me. For him to leave two units to deliver a letter never convinced me, what I understood from the letter is that captain is mad, and based on that, we're waiting for his decision, whether I'll be able to go back to my crew or not anytime soon.

This sucks bad.

I'm sure those sailors probably reported Alex about or location and I will not be surprised if he came by, and that would _defiantly_ cause trouble.

Let's just say Alex isn't that friendly.

For now I need to prepare for tomorrow, we'll be landing on Ryuujin, and that'll be one goal off of my list, finally. But also, I've been feeling extremely uneasy, because that would be my last stop before heading my own way, and leaving my time with the Heart Pirates to history.

That's one of the reasons I decided to cool it off with Law, not wanting to get attached to him more than I should, and not take that kiss any seriously. After all, we'll go our separate ways, and he'll forget about me soon.

I felt my body harshly slam against the floor. Panting, and trying to catch my breath, I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands, not realizing that I've been doing hundred and something of pull-ups already without resting. My body couldn't handle it.

_Will he... forget about me?_

My body couldn't handle that thought.

I know _I_ wouldn't forget, but regardless, it's for the best if I suppress those feeling I have for him, no matter how strong they were, but it was painful because I like him so much.

I chuckled, burying my palms more and more into my face. But it was a dry laugh, full of pain and sorrow.

_Heck, I love him._

_I'm such an idiot. Idiot... idiot Lee. _

I tried to stand up but I couldn't, I felt my body getting sucked out of energy since morning but I thought it was exhaustion. With a couple of lousy attempts, I was finally on my feet, I breathed heavily and walked to the kitchen to see no one there except Shachi who was making lunch, I continued my way to the control room, feeling my feet weighing 300 kilos each, I hugged myself feeling terribly cold and slightly lightheaded.

_Did the idiots play with the air conditioning again?_

My vision was becoming a bit blurry, but I was thankful to see Law in front of me, roaming me with his eyes.

"Why are you so red?" he questioned, and placed a hand on my forehead, removing the hairs out of my face. "Gee, you are feverish."

"I guess," nodding, I removed his hand out of my head, frowning, "Can you give me some medicine so I can go back to my work?"

"Absolutely not," he said immediately, "Go rest in my room; you don't look in shape to do anything."

"I don't have time for that-"

"It's an order."

I closed my eyes, feeling annoyed, and tired. "You're one hundred years too early to order _me_ around."

"Well, I just did. Go lay down and I'll check on you in a bit."

"Ugh, whatever." I gave up, and started walking away, putting my hand on the wall for support.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he asked amused. I knew he was smiling.

"Like hell I do."

I left him there and opened the door of his room, swaying to the bed, I sat on the side and leaned, covering my face with a hand. I was really tired and I had a fever, I recall sleeping right after the shower yesterday without covering myself properly, damn it, when did this body become do damn weak?

I gave up to the fever and roughly laid on the bed, spreading my arms, feeling the cold freezing me alive. I turned to the side and hugged myself, getting covered with the thick black sheets. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to take a nap in that extremely comfortable bed.

_It smells like him._

...

...

...

_Oh my god, when did I become so damn cheesy?!_

* * *

><p>"This is what I like to call... a 'hothead'," Law said sarcastically, looking at the thermometer.<p>

"Come on, it's not that bad." I said weakly, swallowing the pills he gave me. "I really don't have time for this, at night I need to contact some people." I tried to straighten myself, but his glare paralyzed me.

"Lay down, human torch." He said sternly, "It can be postponed."

"No, it can't." I tried to stand again, but he put his hand on my forehead, pushing my down head down on the pillow.

_You bastard._

"I'm not letting you out of this room before you're back on your feet, so get your facts straight."

"What is the heck wrong with you?"

"I'm a doctor."

"I hope you rot in hell," I said, turning to the side and covering my face and whole body with the sheets, furious at him.

"If you want anything, call me I'll be in the lab next door." He headed out, opening the door.

_Do I want anything?_

"Law," I called from under the sheets.

"Yes?"

I swallowed hard, feeling anxious.

"Stay."

I heard the click of the door; soon he came back and sat next to me, resting his back against the bed, "Anything else?"

I squeezed myself inside the blanket more, covering my being, and feeling the embarrassment devouring me alive.

"Hold my hand." I asked, taking out of right hand out of the sheets.

I knew he was smiling devilishly at me and, making me feel really uncomfortable, but I couldn't help it. My heart started pounding crazy when he held my hand in his, running his fingers across mine, I bit my lip and tried hard to prevent myself from squealing.

_That night, although it might be the most embarrassing thing I've ever asked, was pleasant. The feeling he gave me was unbearably good and comforting. I wished we could stay like this forever._

_That night, I didn't worry about tomorrow or the fever, the only thing I was worried about, was Law finding out that I was pretending to be asleep the whole time. _

**- To be continued.**

* * *

><p>~Eid Mubarak to all muslims ;)<p>

**Question of this chapter: Rossa is a _?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 | The Cold Unfeeling Idiot**

"_Lee-sama?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can I ask a question?"_

"_Go ahead."_

"_I-it's just, don't be mad okay-"_

"_Depends on what you say, kid."_

"_H-how could you do it?" James asked, eyes glued on the floor. "I-I mean, today, you killed that captain without hesitation."_

"_Huh?" I turned to him, leaving my work with the documents._

"_It's just that, all I could do was knock down a few people, yet you alone managed to take most of them out and kill the captain. I tried before, but I can't do it. Killing someone is a huge deal for me."_

_I put a hand under my chin, spinning the chair so I can meet his pure yellow eyes. "Are you a baka?"_

"_I-I-It's not like I'm against it! I tried before many times, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to kill anyone." He pouted, avoiding my gaze. "I really wanna be as capable as you someday; you're so damn cool sometimes."_

"_What do you mean by _sometimes_?" I raised an eyebrow, a vein popping in my head._

"_Most of the time you're just scary." He smiled innocently, and I fought the urge to kick him into the roof just then._

_That's why he's been acting strangely since our last voyage._

_Heck, I'll have to cheer him up._

_I sighed, standing up and crossing my arms in front of him, looking downward at the kid who was one foot shorter than me. "James, why did you start wearing this straw hat?"_

"_It's trending nowadays, y'know, there's this rookie pirate and he's sooooo cool!" He smiled, eyes sparkling for the first time in days, "This one is just from a souvenir shop, but I heard that the real thing is really precious to him. I even heard that he once killed an entire crew because they damaged his hat!" he added, "How cool is that?!"_

"_You're wrong." I snatched the hat away from him and placed it on my head, still looking serious._

"_Huh?"_

"_Straw Hat Luffy, as far as I know, never killed anyone since he joined piracy," I corrected him, "Some pirates - even great ones, believe that leaving your enemy alive to suffer from their shuddered pride is a lot worse than killing them."_

"_Killing your enemies or not, that's just a perspective, kid." I put my hand on his head, ruffling his spiky blond hair. "If you can't kill your enemies then don't force yourself, just beat the crap outta them and kill them mentally."_

"_You... do know everything, Lee-sama, and you always know what to say."_

"_It's my job collecting information about other pirates." I put his hat back in his head roughly, "Besides, you're still the assistant chef slash weakest member in the unit, so don't think about it way too much!" I ordered and went back to my desk, grabbing the tray __from him and placing the snack on the end of the table. "You're dismissed."_

"_Ahhm... can I ask something else?" his voice suddenly turned cold._

"_What?"_

"_How could you..." he lifted his head, his appearance changing from the cute blonde kid to a scary and dead looking child, with sorrow and plain pain in his bare large eyes. "Let me get... killed like that?"_

_No!_

_I didn't!_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, gasping suddenly at the flashback-turned-nightmare; I sat up and put a hand on my face, trying to adjust my breathing. I was fully covered with fresh sweat, apparently, my body was exposing of the heat from the fever earlier and that caused me to have some hallucinations. I slid off the blanket and stood up, feeling overly dizzy the exact moment I stepped a foot on the floor.<p>

_James, you annoying ghost, I swear I'll come over to hell and kill you off again._

My eyes widened, seeing Law sleeping beside me, with his hat on his lab and a hand behind his head, still sitting up on the back of the bed, the other hand was loose on the sheet which made me instantly remember. I looked at my right hand and realized it was too warm and sweaty.

I-

I-I-

_I held his hand all night?! _

_How embarrassing!_

Oh wait...

I_ asked him to hold my hand?!_

_What's wrong with me, damn it?!_

I grabbed my rope immediately, headed out of the room to the end of the hallway and entered the bathroom. I put my hands on the sink and fought to catch my breath, I was really sick and powerless. I looked at myself in the mirror to see my face bright red.

_Why am I getting all worked up over simply holding his hand?_

I've done all sorts of things with lots of men before, it's true I was a part of a wealthy pirate crew and I did have fun every now and then, but with Law, a simple contact makes my stupid body go all tingly. Why am I turning into this... creature only around Trafalgar Law?

_Getting turned on just like that._

I sat on the edge of the bathtub, opening the water slowly and letting the stream run through my hand.

Law is completely different. He's someone that I... love, I guess.

But why him? What is so special about this person? We don't really get along, his personality is just way too disturbing and he's not even that good looking.

Who am I kidding? Just seeing him sleeping on the same bed without his hat made my heart skip a beat.

_What the heck are you saying, me?!_

_Get a grip!_

I smacked my thighs with my hands continuously calling myself an idiot, but then I gave up to the dizziness again, feeling tired and on the edge of a blackout.

_If this is what they call 'love'... then I definitely don't need it. _

I turned off the water and grabbed a sponge. I was too tired to take a real shower, so I had enough with cleaning my body from the sweat and wiping myself with a towel. I wore back my underwear and rope, leaving my other clothes to dry out. While walking back to the room, before turning the door knob; I realized that I was actually in front of Law's room.

_No freaking way._

I turned by my heel and headed to the lab, my rusty small operating table seemed like pure heaven to me right now. There's no way in hell I will spend a whole night in Law's room, and on the same bed.

He will just try something funny, and I can't trust him while I'm this weak. Never, never, never.

But again, if he did try something... I won't really mind.

_Just shut up you pitiful horny fangirl!_

I mentally slapped myself, shaking the thoughts away and tried to walk back to the lab but seeing an unusual light blue spherical energy wave coming out of the right wall stopped me. I was surrounded by it.

_Isn't this his 'Room' ability?_

_You gotta be-_

In a blink of an eye, I was back in his room, facing the serious Law who was standing by the wall and glaring at me.

_-Kidding me._

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my bed."

"I won't allow you."

"Can you please stop bitching and let me sleep peacefully?"

"You can sleep peacefully here."

"Look, we're not going to sleep together."

_Wait._

_This sounded terribly wrong._

He tugged his mouth in a small smile, and I could clearly see his amusement. "You were just fine a while ago."

"What does that suppose to mean?!"

"Ooh Law~ please stay~ please hold my hand." He imitated my weak voice, mocking me. "Like that." He turned calm.

"I did _not_ say it like that!" I pointed my finger at him, offended. "And that's definitely not my voice!"

"You were so cute though." He said, looking faking-ly disappointed. "I guess it's once in a 1000 years moment after all."

_How could he say such things so casually?!_

"I'm fine really, the fever is gone and I just need some rest, that's all."

"Rest here, I'm ordering you, the lab is too cold and your place is not comfortable." He explained, putting his hands in his pockets and looking away from me. "It's your last night here anyway."

_He did think about it too._

"But, do you even want it to be your last night?"

"Please stop," I put my hand in the air, my face indicated nothing but uneasiness but I couldn't help it, "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he pulled himself away from the wall and stepped closer to me.

"Stop doing those things." I stepped away from him, but found myself cornered when my legs touched the bed. "I know you're just teasing me so knock it off."

"What things?"

"Stop replying like that!"

"Like what?"

_AARGH!_

"Calling me beautiful and cute, treating me like a sick child, kissing me out of the blue and holding my hand , and playing nice with me when it's completely something you don't usually do, shit like that!" I blurted, "Just stop, you're misleading me!"

"I'm not!" he interrupted me, raising his voice all of a sudden, but that wasn't enough to shut me up.

"You don't understand!" I replied, "Those... those kinds of things make me feel really, _really_" - _Happy - _"Weird!"

"Is that so?" he told me, and I raised my head realizing how close he's become, just a few inches away from my face. "That's good."

"Screw you!" I glared at him, "You're just messing with me, seeing me this worked up is entertaining you, isn't it?" I said, my voice full of emotion. "You don't even like me that much, you damn sicko!"

I couldn't even see the look on his face, feeling my arms getting grabbed roughly and my body getting slammed to the bed, I made a sudden sound of gasping and opened my eyes to see an angry Law. Who was on top of me and holding my hands on either side of my head.

"You piss me off." He said, eyes getting wide in rage.

"Likewise."

"Are you an idiot?"

"Release me."

"It's the complete opposite." He said angrily, "_You_ are the one who's being all damn collected, like nothing is happening." He said in an unusual loud voice, "_You_ are the one who's causing me to get all worked up. And _you_ are the one who's mocking me."

_What?_

"You drive me crazy, woman!" he finished.

"Go to hell, _man_!" was all I could say.

"Of course I don't like you." His gaze hardened, almost like he's angry with himself. "I'm fucking crazy about you."

"Huh?" I didn't even get to say anything before he brushed his lips against mine and began kissing me roughly, forcing his tongue inside my poor mouth**. **As shameful as it was, my mouth reacted on its own and moved against his lips, it was primal and urgent, he sucked my bottom lip and started trailing kisses around my jawline and down to my neck.

"Stop- h-hu."

"Stop doing this to me." He whispered, breathing hard, his eyes eating me alive. Such a passionate look must be illegal for causing heart problems.

"That's my damn line!" I scolded him, "Get off of me, you sick pervert!"

"Seeing you in front of me the whole time like that is not good for my health." He admitted, "It's hard controlling myself, you know."

"No I _don't_ know!"

"Well, of course, you're a cold unfeeling idiot."

A vein popped in my head, "You're really _not_ the one to say that."

"Stop fucking torturing me, my ego can't take it." He glared at me.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Don't._

_Don't say those things so easily._

_I will lose control too, idiot._

I allowed some air to go through my lungs, letting all the stiffness go away, it's not the time to argue with him. "Law, we are heading on separate paths soon so what's the point?"

"You didn't even get the location of your fruit yet, and no one's sure you'll get it anyway. Even so, I'm up to helping you find it."

"Don't be ridiculous, this would be a huge bother."

"I know what I'm doing; I'm still looking for more strong crew members to join my crew before I enter the New World, I've put thoughts into it for a long time now."

That caught me off guard. The whole time I thought they were waiting for me to pack my bags and leave as soon possible – even though I really don't have any bags.

Me? Leaving the Raven Pirates and joining Law's crew? I've never thought about it like this before but he looked serious.

"Rossa, you better get this into the thick skull of yours." Law said, noticing my struggle with my inner conflict. "I won't let you go, you are _my_ slave."

_Where did that come from all of a sudden?_

Even though I hated him saying it, but this time it felt genuine and it made me happy, I can pretty much feel the heat in my cheek but I gave up on caring a long time ago.

Law absorbed me for a while, probably noticing how stupid I looked. But without a warning, he just started attacking my lips again with his. Kissing, and sucking with no consideration, not even softening his grip on me for a milli-second. I really didn't have the will in me to refuse such pleasure.

_Damn this is heaven._

Wait...

Wait a minute...

Wait a fucking minute...

_This_ situation is terribly wrong.

1 I'm lying on Law's bed with him on top of me.

2 I'm far too vulnerable to push him away.

3 This person has absolutely no sense or restrain.

4 He's a guy.

_There is a pattern in here._

"Ahhm, aah, it was a nice chat, but I gotta go," I somehow broke my lips apart and tried to move.

He pushed me more tightly, totally securing me in my place. "Oh you're not running away."

His lips started doing my neck in various places, and all I could do is close my eyes and not try to make any pathetic sounds.

"Ngh," I groaned, and managed to push his shoulders away, "Why now?!"

"I'm a man, I have needs."

_He had gone and said it!_

"I-I am sick. You're practically abusing your goddamn patient!"

"I don't care." he said straightforwardly, placing his hands on the bottom of his T-shirt, taking it off with one fluid motion and flinging it across the room. His heavenly torso was exposed to the world, along with his partly healed injuries, and glorious tattoos.

_Oh, so dream-world-Law now, seriously?! _

_What sort of test is this, god?!_

"Just give up already." He said coolly, kissing me in the mouth non-stop and not letting me breathe, his hands were already on the way to my robe tie.

"Nnngh."

_This is not good._

_He's serious._

_Someone save me from this! _


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 | Ruby the Madam**

_Just..._

_When did I..._

_Stop resisting?_

Law forcibly kissed me, undressed me, and touched me in a way I never thought he would, but I didn't stop him.

When did I start kissing him back, reacting to his touches in motions and sounds full of pleasure, and enjoying every single thing he did to me?

"Aah,"

My mind was completely occupied and dominated, by one person. He captured me, physically, mentally, and emotionally to the very last bit.

"Your body feels so hot."

"It's because I'm sick."

"Is it?"

We exchanged saliva by sucking eachothers mouths like straws; both of our upper bodies were barenaked. His neck was so hot where I wrapped my arms around with him still on top of me. The subtle heat from his body was so close, so close that I felt a fever coming back to me, but a different kind of fever. More overwhelming, more violating, yet it was so, freakishly good. His tongue dancing with mine in flames, the touch of his hand on my belly, the sound of his breathing, and the smell of cologne; everything about him caused me to get more intense and deeper into him as the excitement built. Before I knew, I didn't feel satisfied with what's he's doing, I was becoming greedy and lustful...

I wanted more.

Law's words sounded genuine and assuring, but it doesn't apply to someone like me, I didn't have it in me to believe them. I have my own route that I need to take, I had my own life. And he had his, which I don't have a part in.

I wanted us to be one, at least, before we'll be separated for good.

His hand moved down to my underwear and anticipation took over me. "Law," I breathed, fighting to find the right words with all what's he's doing, "I really, really lov-"

Just like everything misfortune in my life, the moment was interrupted. What I saw next was extremely blurry and red, an eye burning red light hit the room. For a second I thought it was my imagination but an ear shattering sound brought me back to reality. We both stopped what we were doing and stared at the alarm that was buzzing really loudly. An alarm placed in every room and starts whenever something hits the submarine from the outside. I must've been too taken by him to notice an impact or anything unusual. Seconds later, I heard a loud knocking from the door and my heart stopped by its tracks.

"Captain! A sea king is attacking the submarine, a huge one!" Jackson called.

_Oh great. _

Law stared at me, his eyes completely blank, waiting for me to say or do something but I had nothing. Realization kicked in, I was about to do _it_ with him on a mere whim.

What a timing for that sea king, even the universe was against it. He parted from me and stood up, adjusting his pants and heading to the door, disappointment was obvious on his face but I wasn't the one to talk. Quickly, I grabbed the sheets and covered my naked body and buried my head under it, hoping no one would see me in this position; the embarrassment will kill me. I heard a click, and the door was opened.

"How fast is it?" His calm, collected voice surprised me.

"The bastard is pretty fast; it hit the sub 3 times." He explained, not believing that Law didn't notice. "What were you doing?"

"Stuff."

I peeked out of the sheets, relieved to see Law holding the door half open so Jackson wouldn't see me.

"By the way, have you seen Rossa nee-san?" he suddenly asked, and I stopped breathing. "She's been missing since breakfast yesterday and we can't find her anywhere."

"Oh she's here," he yawned, rubbing his head. "Sleeping on _my_ bed."

_Fuck. Me._

_My life is officially over._

"What time is it?" Law asked, picking up his hat and searching for his sword, not bothering to wear his shirt back on and leaving Jackson stunned behind the door which was mostly closed now.

"Ah, five something in the morning, I guess?"

I rubbed my temples, just realizing I've been here for a whole day. Being deep down under the sea, it's almost impossible to tell the time here.

I stared at Law, who was smirking at me and I heard a thumb threatening to break out of my chest, he picked up my black bra from the floor and tossed it over to me.

I caught it and mouthed 'fuck you' to him and went back under the sheet, hiding my red face and existence along with it.

"Where's Bepo?"

"At the control room."

"Let's try losing it meantime. If that did not work, then I'll have to deal with it myself." Law stated, turning serious. "Wake everyone up and tell them to **evaluate** the ship and calculate all the internal damage."

"Roger."

Their voices faded and I heard the door slamming shut. I pulled myself away from the bed and started putting my clothes back on in light speed.

_Can I kill myself now?_

* * *

><p><span><em>A few hours later:<em>

Right now, I was really annoyed. We're about to surface on Ryuujin and everyone is prepared. I wore back my black outfit from the previous island and was uninterested when I saw the crew still wearing their hideous suits. Law's meds were really effective, but I was still feeling tired and heavy, and my appetite was completely gone. That wasn't what was annoying me, it was the fact that every single person in the room was looking at me, that mixture of curious, disappointed, amused, and evil looks that were being shot at me was very provoking.

We were in the kitchen and I was leaning on the counter, eyes closed, and arms folded across my chest. I heard a few whispers and that was it.

A vein popped on my forehead, and I clinched my jaw. "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

In a flash, everyone went back to what they were doing, their face impressions filled with fear and guilt. I clutched my fist and grabbed Jackson from the collar, who was standing next to me trying to escape; I stopped him immediately and pulled him away so the others wouldn't hear us.

"What the fuck did you tell them?" I said in a smile, but everything about that smile radiated _death_.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! My mouth slipped!" he apologized, eyes already teary.

"_What_ did you tell them?!" I snapped, frowning.

"T-That you spent the night at captain's..." he finally came clean, "And you know... they started coming up with theories and-"

_Oh my god._

I knew everyone was looking at us already and trying to hear us, but when I turned my head, they retreated, avoiding me.

"Nothing happened, you perverts!" I scolded, and then spot Law joining the scene, "It's all your fault!"

"Me?" he put a hand on his chest, pretending to be innocent.

"Your crew obviously likes to gossip nowadays, they think we did something last night."

"I can see why,"

"Look, I had a fever and he forced to rest in his room, _nothing_ happened." I pointed at Law, "You tell them."

"You want me to lie?" Law said, rubbing his chin.

The room broke into a serious of gasps and whispers, and I cursed under my breath, planning in my mind how to brutally kill him next.

_I don't know what I expected._

"We're here-" Bepo joined the scene, checking the Eternal Pose in his wrist. "What's going on?" he asked as soon as he smelled something fishy in the kitchen's atmosphere.

Shachi was the first one to break the silence, coughing twice first. "Captain opened a bottle yesterday."

My eyes widened, as they put their hands on their mouths, trying hard to suppress their laughter, and ended up chuckling like new born calves. Bepo on the other hand, was completely clueless.

I slammed my hand on the table and everyone twitched, "Don't jump into conclusions. Firstly, the bottle was opened a long time ago, what do you take me for?" I stopped talking immediately, freezing in my place after those words.

_I did not just say that._

"And secondly?" Law asked from behind, calm, yet amused.

"That was a _really_ cheap line, Shachi." I added.

"Okay, can someone tell me what's going on already?" Bepo snapped.

"Nothing much happened." Luckily, Law finally admitted, "Because we were interrupted." He hinted and went out of the kitchen before anyone had the time to process what he said.

I swallowed hard, putting my head in my hand, when I looked; every eye was on me again.

"How many times should I ask before someone acknowledges my existence?" Bepo pointed, irritated.

"Yeah, nee-san, tell us- him some details." Jackson teased.

"It." Penguin corrected.

"Rude bastards." Bepo mutters to himself.

I wouldn't blame the crew for teasing Bepo about him being a bear, it's so enjoyable. Nevertheless, I curled my lips in an evil smile, deciding to drop the shy girl act. "I was surprised by his thing the most, and damn, it was a one big python." I declared, eyes narrowed, as the room broke through a deadly silence.

Confused by statement, Bepo turned to me, "What?"

"He was hung like a freaking horse." I explained to him, irritated by his innocence.

The jaws dropped, and I nodded, pretending to be serious. I'm going down with this anyway, so I might as well humiliate him first. "Want some more details?" I smirked.

"I- I think we got the picture," Dennis said nervously, but I ignored him.

"No, no, you should know," I waved my hand in the air, and then placed it with my other hands on the table and put on a serious face, and the crew gulped.

"I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head," I started, in a low voice, "I couldn't stop staring at it - and I hate to tell you, but I swear it was staring back at me. Like this." I closed one eye, and opened the other wide.

"A one eyed monster." Bepo whispered.

I nodded, "It's a good likeness."

"Don't encourage her!" Penguin and Shachi slapped him in the head, angry, and embarrassed.

"S-sumimasen."

"C-can we please stop talking about the captain's private parts?" Nova asked, his hands in the air, looking disgusted.

I scoffed, pouring myself coffee, "You asked." I closed my eyes, and sipped from the cup, very calmly.

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you force a nosy bunch of perverts to shut up._

Law came back after changing, surprised to see the crew already dropping the matter. He noticed the stares he was receiving and eyebrowed me, and I just shrugged, playing ignorant. A few minutes later we were finally out of the submarine and on our way to the next destination.

I was glad to finally have the chance to breathe some fresh air again. Staying in a submarine hundred of meters underwater is exhausting for the body and mental state; we wasted no time in heading out of the bay, after I asked them to follow me, since Law did not agree leaving me yet and even the guys didn't give me any chance to protest. Luckily, Ryuujin didn't change that much in the past eleven years.

Of course, we didn't waste any time before we started messing around either. A part of the fun always included them annoying Bepo or me mentioning the 'One Eyes Monster' subject again.

"Seriously, nee-san, it was a joke." Jackson pleads, trying to force me to stop.

"Joking about it is funny, isn't it?" I gave him a glare.

"How many times should we apologies?"

"I'm nearly as big as it, really."

"Thanks for the twisted image." Bepo retorted.

"Oh you welcome."

"Guys, enough." Law interrupted, pointing at the house we reached at the end of the hill. "Is this it?" he asked me.

I nodded, removing my sunglasses. "It sure didn't change around here."

It looked the exact same, the sun was fully up even though it's still dawn, it was a normal one floor house as small as a cabin, the wooden walls looked old and tired, yet it gave warmth, the roof was made of **straw** and the window was still as rusty. The old green door was opened, all in all, it screamed normal, but I knew better to not step a foot inside it right now.

The image Ruby wanted to show normal people didn't even change, the delusion she created was indeed flawless as I remember, but that couldn't convince me, it never did. I'm too used to this place to be fooled by the outside picture.

"So this is where your acquaintancelives, nee-san?" Penguin started.

"Not exactly," I walked closer until I was just ten meters away from the house, I kicked the dust off the ground, and the wind carried away the dust to its direction and the scenery changed, although the image gave off a fair weather, it changed to cloudy and windy, just as it was always.

The house before us which was nothing suspicious a second ago disappeared, and was replaced with a big two story dark building, with dark ash colored outside walls and dark brown shutters and a huge wooden club door that looked too big for normal humans, and the sign was still the same, covering most of the front wall with 'The Madam's' written on it.

Everything about it was suspicious.

"That was a mirage," I explained to them, pointing my thumb behind me, "_This_ is where Ruby lives."

"Ruby?"

"She's my godmother, well, was."

"Nee-san, I thought you were a pirate since young age because you didn't have a home." Penguin wonders.

"That's true, she raised me for couple of years before I ran away at age 9," I said, "Ruby is nuts." I turned around and folded my arms across my chest. "You know what this place is?"

"A bar?" Bepo guessed.

"Nope," I shook my head, knowing that the next words that came out of my mouth were shocking.

"This is a strip club."

Everyone froze, and I think Law did too.

"But this is just a cover up, idiots." I looked at the guys, excluding Law, who kept on blushing and thinking of sure inappropriate things that made me sighed, "That's not even the worse of her." First part being a real 'Madam'

I opened her mouth to speak, but I sensed something coming from the sky. I sensed _her_.

In a matter of seconds, an angry looking woman, as she always was, that looks awfully too young with striking red eyes was glaring at us while floating in the air. Her long curly white hair was moving with the wind along the hem of her black dress. A big black hat was placed on her small head and the frown wasn't leaving her face. Her long broom was the equipment that helped her flying, with her folding her legs and sitting on it like it's nothing unusual.

"What business do you people have in my territory?"

I raised an eyebrow and ignored her question, glaring at her back as we exchanged looks for a fine time.

Her mouth tugged in a half bitter grin as she roamed me over, "Is that who I think it is?"

I gave her the same smile, "You bet, old woman."

"So the little bitch is back?"

"Hmph," I snorted, "Why would I willingly go back to a fucking lunatic like you?"

I watched closely, absorbing the funny expressions the crew was giving off. As if they've seen a ghost, but they just met something a lot worse. Law looked at her, not startled but too cautions. I sighed.

"Ruby is a witch."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

It's been awfully too long since I updated, that's because I was working on other stories *sniff* for all the new writers out there, let me tell you this, never write 4 stories at once, it's absolutely and utterly stupid. As for me, it's too late to go back.

_Jack (from the TV show Lost): "Kaaaaate! We gotta go back!"_

_Me (grumpy cat mode): "No."_

This pretty much sums it up ^

The next chapters will be involving Rossa's back story, I feel like it's the time for it already! Oh and some hot scenes are coming up, take note that this is an M-rated fic so read at your own risk. If you have any complains about that, keep it to yourself.

Love you all readers! ~

**Question of this chapter:**

**-What do you think happened that made Rossa run away?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 | Her Offer**

**Couldn't sleep all night so I thought I can make it up to you guys with a quick update, happy reading!~**

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch in that dark living room, patiently waiting for Ruby to come back from the kitchen. Surprisingly, even though I made everyone else wait downstairs at the empty club, Law insisted he'll accompany me. I haven't explained to anyone yet on how Ruby was a real witch, because I didn't want to, and they didn't need to know. Law was standing at the end of the room, eyes sure on me and on full alert. I knew for sure he didn't trust Ruby even a bit yet, not enough to let me be with her alone in one room, and the fact that I couldn't push him out was bothering me since I wanted to have a serious conversation with her.<p>

I was sitting cross legged, arms folded around my chest, with an all serious expression of my face. I don't remember being this self conscious since a long time ago. Coldness aside, I don't usually express any emotions that indicate seriousness, but being in this building, of all places, makes me angry for no specific reason.

It still surprises me of how neglecting she is; the room hasn't even been cleaned or redecorated for years. I knew she barely comes here and spends most of her time in the club or basement but this was ridiculous. The same picture frames on the coffee tables, some of them were of me, the same paintings on the walls, the same old rotten couches and chairs, even her cat, Sebastian, hasn't even grown a bit.

Damn, the feeling of nostalgia sure is a bitch.

"I haven't been in this floor for months," I heard Ruby saying, sounding too friendly to be real, approaching with a tray in her hands.

I raised an eyebrow at her as she placed a coffee cup and sugar next to it. I almost rolled my eyes when I saw some chocolate cookies in a plate on the side. Ruby sat opposite of me, with her hands on her lap, playing with her fingers that had awfully too long nails.

"So... how was life, Rossa?"

I had it, the heat and force was building deep inside me at the bottom of my stomach, my blood was boiling and the anger was taking over. I clinched my jaw and did the first thing to express my gratitude to her; I slammed my leg on the table, causing the cup and plate to shatter to pieces, and raised my head, revealing my cold eyes at her.

"Stop fucking with me."

Ruby rolled her eyes, and placed one leg on the couch, and one elbow at the back, with her hand under her head. She pursed her lips, sighing, "You still didn't let it go?"

"Fuck. You." I emphasized both words.

"Babe, calm down and watch your mouth."

* * *

><p><strong>Law:<strong>

What in front of me was more than interesting, heck, it was thrilling. Watching two ticking bombs at the edge of explosion, it was like absorbing two test subjects out of control, the experiment involved putting someone like Rossa, a rude, pissed, and fearless pirate with a witch who raised her and is as equally fearless as her in one room.

Rossa threw her head back, laughing loudly, "Calm down? Watch my mouth? You actually think I'm still the little girl you knew?"

"Sorry, force of habit." The witch retorted, shaking her head.

"Do you even read the news, _babe_?"

"I know that you could wipe out my existence if your grudge was really that big."

Rossa smirked, "It is."

"And I also know that you can't do that at the moment."

"Interesting," Rossa raised both of her eyebrows, "But something tells me that I can."

It was Ruby's turn to snort in amusement, "You actually think you can take me down with absolutely no powers? Do you still have a fever?"

I didn't know what surprised me more, her knowing that Rossa lost her powers. Or knowing something as trivial as yesterday's fever. She snapped her fingers and a pack of cigarettes came out from thin air.

_So she really is a witch._

"You know, I'm so pissed right now that I can rip you off with my bare teeth."

Ruby lit a cigarette from nowhere and started smoking, "So... staying with pirates turned you into a cannibal?"

"Unfortunately."

Now the ball was at the latter's court, this hit was intense.

She shook her head again, "Who are you and what have you done to my innocent goddaughter?" Ruby said sarcastically, handing Rossa a cigarette. She took it without hesitation.

"I know for a fact that she's gone for good." Rossa answered her, "And what part of me, exactly, was innocent?"

_Good question._

It took Ruby some time to answer that, she took another drag and looked at her straight in the eyes. "You always had that stupid look on your face, even _I_ was weak for it."

Rossa took a deep breath of smoke, closing her eyes and opening them, in a glare that radiated death. I had yet to see her this angry. "How innocent is it now?"

Ruby chuckled, "Hey, hey, go easy on me. I'm a poor old lady."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of sarcasm?"

"Not quite, I'm actually turning 119 in a few days."

"Good, then if I killed you, nobody will think it was before your time."

"Oh please, you know everyone in this island hates me, and besides, we established that you can't kill me meantime."

"Maybe I'll make someone from my crew do it?" Rossa threatened, using the carpet as an ashtray, on purpose.

I watched them as they bounced the ball back and forth between them. Ironically, they looked like they're having a quite friendly conversation. Well, if you count Rossa wanting to wipe out her existence and eat her to death as 'Friendly'

It was ridiculous, almost like having to watch two Rossas in one place.

"Ooh? Did you forget the fact that your captain doesn't want you anymore?" Ruby questioned mischievously, and then glanced at me. "Or are you talking about the other crew?"

Rossa remained calm, and blew a long cloud of smoke in her godmother's direction. "I can always ask Alex for a small favor."

"Heh," Ruby smiled, "Now, you're playing it dirty."

"So mentioning my captain-subordinate complex is not dirty?"

"Mentioning the obsessive boyfriend surely is."

_Now they both lost me._

Rossa turned her head sideways, but didn't look at me. "He, he's not my boyfriend." She denied, "And leave the other crew out of this."

"Just a little heads up, he's already on the way."

"Who? Alex?"

"Yup, he's the pretty blonde guy, right? I saw him in my crystal ball."

"I expected that," Rossa said tiredly.

The crystal ball idea sounded unbelievably cheesy, but both of them looked serious. I was now getting annoyed of being excluded of that conversation.

"Regardless of you wanting to kill me," Ruby dropped the matter, already smoking another cigarette."So, you finally met _him_?"

Rossa looked at her carefully, knowing exactly what she's talking about. "Leave it."

"I've been watching you from time to time," Ruby informed, "And I have to say that I'm proud of you holding up til now. At least, I raised you right."

"Trust me, you didn't."

The heat of the conversation gradually decreased, and that was my cue to leave. I picked up my sword and headed downstairs, slamming the door too hard than necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>Rossa:<strong>

Law left with no heads up, but it made me slightly uneasy, especially with that sudden reaction.

_Is he mad?_

I removed the thought for the time being and sat straight, taking the opportunity to reveal my cards. "You know what I want Ruby, so what do you want me to do in return?"

"Took you long enough," Ruby muttered, "But sorry babe, there's nothing I want from you. Besides, I'm not a witch anymore, I retired."

"Yeah, sure, I believe you." I said sarcastically, "Because flying with a broom, and stalking people from your crystal ball is _so_ unwitchy."

"That's just basic magic and you know that." She waved her hand in the air, dismissing my idea. "I stopped practicing spells years ago, and besides, you want me to find your devil fruit, correct?"

I nodded.

"That's a big ass spell alright."

"You know you'll die if you don't help me."

"Don't care anymore," she shrugged. "I had an awesome life and I don't mind if you finish it."

"You're not going to die before I find my DF." I pointed at her, "So get your ass to work already."

"No." she pouted.

"So," I curled my lips playfully, placing both of my forearms on the back of the couch, "You want to die single?"

She immediately changed her face expression. "Keep talking."

Ruby had one tiny weakness. Men.

"What if I say that I'll get you a fine man, consider it as a birthday present. If I got my DF and joined my crew again, of course."

"I have a better offer." She smiled evilly. "Give me that handsome rookie boy, and I'll do anything."

I picked up a broken piece of plate and threw it flying at her direction with all my might from the pointy end; she titled her head immediately and dodged it, not a bit surprised. The glass pierced through the back of the couch, and stayed there.

"Worth it." She mumbled to herself.

"Be serious, nutcase." I warned.

"Okay I see your point there; I don't want to die before I find a guy." She admitted, "But leave that matter to me, we have a different taste in men, no offence."

"None taken."

"Tomorrow is big holiday in this island, definitely the busiest day of the year." She started, "I want some help with the club."

"Don't even think about it." I rejected immediately.

"What? I didn't even finish."

"Drop it. The crew is not going to work as male strippers."

"Okay, okay." She gave up, "A few waiters and bartenders will work, let's say... for only one evening. If I was less busy with managing, maybe I'll find a good catch"

I narrowed my eyes at her, thinking about it very carefully. I might as well use the crew a bit before they leave, and to be honest I want to spend more time with them as possible.

"No funky business with the guys from your part?"

"No."

"Nothing else but small tasks?"

"No."

"No batshit spells to make them obey?"

"Oh please, I'm offended."

"Then deal."

She clapped her hands, excitement printed on her face. "That's my Rossa."

"Screw you."

* * *

><p>"So is everything settled, nee-san?" Penguin asked, who made himself quite comfortable with the rest of the crew on a table in the bar.<p>

I took a chair and joined them, sitting on it backwards, facing them with my arms around the end of the chair. "Can I ask you guys a favor?"

They all looked at me in anticipation, surprised by my seriousness.

"We have some things hanging so she won't help me until I do something in return," I scratched the back of my neck, "She wants us to help with the club tomorrow evening."

Their eyes started glowing with the thoughts I gave them. I stared at Law, who didn't even bother making an eye contact with me, so I counted his silence as an approval.

Jackson jumped up and down from his seat like a rabbit. "Hell yeah!"

"My dream just came true!" stated Shachi, with tears of joy in his eyes.

"I accept, I accept!"

"Uh-ah." I raised my hand at Jackson, "You're bloody fifteen, I won't allow you staying here at opening times."

"NOOOOOO!" he locked himself in a corner, sobbing comically. "What kind of punishment is this?!"

"So when are we going to get started?" Bepo asked.

I rolled my eyes as they kept rambling about how awesome it is to be working with strippers, but my thoughts were directed somewhere else.

_So he was the one who brought me back to life. Of all people in the world._

It was the first time I wished I died for real instead; owning _him_ a favor is too heavy of a burden and I couldn't take it. My hate was growing bigger; being here is not really healthy for me. All the memories of my bitter past are flashing one by one in front of my eyes. I just didn't want to face them ever again.

My eyes, for some reason, were fixed on Law. Seeing him, relaxed me deep down, looking at his face was comforting like a far getaway, I truly needed him but he was still ignoring me. Seconds later, he stood up and left the club, not saying a single word on where he's going.

Automatically, I walked after him until we were out, Law sensed me behind him but that didn't make him stop or even look at me.

"Are you sure it's fine with you staying here for another day?" was my attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah." His voice was like an ice pick pierced through my heart, it was so cold and dry.

"Okay then."I told him similarly, and he kept on walking away.

_Go after him._

_Go ask him what's wrong._

I stared at him as the sound of his footsteps became far away. I watched his back fading with the wind of the forest. I looked as his image disappeared and I didn't say anything or even moved a muscle.

_That was the way we always acted so why should I try and change it?_

I was craving for him since last night, but I'd never admit. My affection was growing more and more, I was being caught into his net like a helpless butterfly. The only thing that was standing between me and him was my pride.

He had no idea how badly I love him, and he'll never will, because I won't show this pathetic side of me to anyone.

To anyone

To no one

Not to him

Never, never, never

Before I realized, my feet started moving on their own, ignoring what I just demanded them. I have miserably failed fighting the urge inside my head. I didn't walk; I jogged until I reached him in the middle of the forest. I passed Law and stood in front of him, my head down, and one hand in the air pointing for him to stop.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me. He was caught by surprise so I was able to glue my lips on his and kiss him roughly and feeling dozes of pleasure filling my body from everywhere I touched, and I was glad he didn't reject it, rather, he shared the kiss with me in equal passion.

I moved away, my chest moving up and down, fighting to catch my breath from the lack of air and running. I forced him into me again, but this time in a tight, urgent hug. "Don't... don't treat me like this after that big ass confession yesterday."

He did not answer; instead, he did something I didn't expect. He wrapped his arms around me in return, one around my waist and the other on the back of my head. "Did you even think of what I said seriously?"

I closed my eyes, knowing exactly what he means. "It's not that easy. Staying with you guys is like a dream for me, we both know it's impossible."

"This guy from your crew is coming to get you, isn't he?"

I was stunned that he connected the dots that easily, he was right on target only by hearing a few hints from me and Ruby. This shows how deeply he thought about it, how deeply he thought about my situation.

"Probably." I embraced him even tighter, "I don't want this to end."

"Then don't end it."

I turned so I can meet him in the eyes, the cold Law was no more. His eyes were torturing my soul and causing my heart to ache. I kissed him again, but didn't dare to break apart until my lungs couldn't take it any longer.

I faced him once more when I recovered and said a few words that I never thought would come out of my mouth.

"I'm so fucking sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the chapter:<strong>

**- Who do you think is '**_**him**_**'?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 |Familiar**

I opened the kitchen door and turned on the coffee machine, flicking on the lights and sitting on the chair waiting. I put my head on my folded arms across the table, sighing heavily and asking the same question that kept me awake all the night.

_What am I going to do with myself?_

I grabbed the bag on the floor and rearranged the things I've put inside; I drank a cup of coffee like it was water and went out of the building, head pumping from the rushed doze of caffeine. I closed the door quietly and put the bag behind one shoulder and breathed the fresh air, the sky was dressed in a faded shade of blue, the moon was at the bottom of the sky, ready to disappear any time soon, the stars were fading with the dark sky and I could clearly hear the owls screeching and wind blowing through the trees, perfect atmosphere for a witch to reside. But for some reason I felt comfortable, I was used to this place and its creepiness, the illusion fades away by noon and the lights open for the costumers to party at night, but as soon as it's midnight, everything changes drastically and is replaced by this place . This place I once called a home.

"Heading out?"

I nodded, already knowing that Bepo was sitting at the bench on night guard.

"Captain is out somewhere too." Bepo informed me in a calm voice, I can clearly see that he was tired and sleepy, but he was a hardworking bear, I give him that.

I shifted on my feet and started walking away; I've been desperately trying to avoid 'the talk' with any of the guys all day. I knew what was coming but farewells weren't my thing.

"So it's true, we're leaving without you?"

I stopped by my heel, cursing under my breath.

_He had to ruin my mood, didn't he?_

"Yes."

"I see."

I tried to continue my way immediately and avoid the conversation as hard as I can, but he had something else on his mind.

"He changed."

I heard perfectly, and turned to him, giving my full attention. "What?"

"I mean Captain; he smiles, he even laughs at times." Bepo sighed." "You changed him."

I replaced my gaze on the floor, not wanting to face that fact, or believe this was any true. "But, was it for the better?"

"Who knows," he answered unknowingly. "We all find it weird. He is attached to you, we all are."

I clinched my hands, feeling way more depressed than I already was. I knew what he was trying to do but it was making it a lot more difficult. I raised my head and looked at him at the corner of my eye, "I can't keep relying on you guys forever, even if I want to stay; I can't. It's my own shit and I need to take care of it alone." As icy as I might sounded, but I was really hurt, by my own words. It needed to be said, but I had no idea how hurtful it was.

Bepo answered with silence, and I didn't wait for a further response as I took the chance and slid into the depth of the forest, not looking behind. It was half four in the morning, and through the sleepless night I remembered what I used to do in those cases, exploring. As a traveler I had an endless passion to explore and discover new places and cultures, investigate about a lot of matters and gathering all the information that I can. Coming back to this island left me curious; I wanted to know how many things changed during those eleven years.

_And I had to find her._

I was sure Ruby wouldn't tell me, but I set that objective far before I landed here, more like from the moment I decided to come back here and ask that witch for help.

I trailed through the trees like it was my back yard, not once hesitating about where I was going. The zigzagged path, the moist grass and tree branches, the thick air and fresh scent was almost too familiar, this was the place where I spent most of my time. Not the club, not the house, not the town, it was the gigantic forest that expanded at the sharp back of the island. I was surprised no animals attended to attack me through the journey, it was unbelievable that my scent wasn't alerting like any normal stranger who get shredded to pieces if they enter this side, because those species recognize unfamiliar beings and attack them, but something about me kept them away, it always did. I mingled further, until I reached the first stop; the tulip flower field. The view made my eyes go wide, it was dazzling with the color white, almost shining the area around, it was bright, an endless scenery of that breathtaking flower. I picked up the first one I laid my eyes on and forced myself to continue my way.

Letting my instinct lead the path, I came across another familiar spot, the center of the forest, the clearing. Where a gigantic tiger, with golden fur and black stripes, almost ten times my size was scratching the tree waiting for his prey to come down. It turned around and locked his eyes with me, showing his fangs to intimidate me but I didn't react. The tiger turned his full attention on me and walked until it was two feet away, eyes radiating death and hunger, not too long later he raised his paw and intended to attack.

"Jetto?" I called.

His eyes widened, and he froze in his spot. He blinked and sniffed me a few times to make sure of my identity and immediately sat on the floor, submitting.

A smile left my lips, remembering the awful stuff I used to do with this poor kitty. In the early days were I used to get creative and test my devil fruit limits to an awfully intense level, Jetto and a lot of animals here were always the victim in all this, the big scars on his body had slightly faded away with his age but they were still there, a reminder of who was truly the king of this forest; the crazy Tornado girl.

I approached him and patted his head, bringing the tulip closer to his nose. He raised his head and his eyes turned sorrow all of a sudden, knowing exactly what I was hinting.

He turned around, and pointed his nose upwards; to the place I was attempting to go next. I nodded and caressed his face and soft fur, showing him that I was thankful for the information. I moved at the direction that was shown and he stood up, attempting to follow me.

"You stay." I said quietly and Jetto obliged.

It didn't take me a long time until I found the gigantic rock; I placed the flower between my teeth, secured my backpack, and stretched my muscles a bit before I started climbing. It took me about fifteen minutes before I got on top, and the anticipation was growing more and more. Butterflies were dancing in my stomach by the time I rested on the cliff to catch my breath; I put a hand on my chest to calm down and closed my eyes, gathering my courage and standing up, I turned around, facing what I wanted to see for years.

And there it stood, Gabriel's grave, and the reason I left this island.

**- To be continued **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 | My Story**

_I was only 4 when my father brought me to my godmother's house. I was little and ignorant but I knew exactly what was going on, he was going to leave me here and disappear for good._

_As Ruby always told me, my mother was a bad person. She never loved me or my father, she had found a partner and attempted to run away and leave us behind, but my father, not being a good person either, did not let that happen. He killed her lover and locked her with a spell so she would never escape again. And what she did later was killing herself in front of him just for revenge and to have him suffer._

_And I, the little Rossa that no one cared about, was dragged in the turmoil and was forced to sit back and watch as my parents tore each other apart and eventually nothing was left to be called a family anymore._

_I had never experienced love, I never cherished them, never cared less about them, and that's why, after and even during those incidents, I didn't shed a single tear._

_I lived a wild life with my godmother, and had no difficulties getting used to her creepiness and the dirty things that used to happen every day at that club downstairs, or the people she kills and tortures at that basement of hers. I did not get involved with anything she does; either did Gabriel, the other child that lived with her. I didn't have anyone else in the world beside Gabriel, we hated Ruby, who was her grandmother's sister, and we became the closest of friends because of that._

_We knew she was a witch, and the town hated us for it. No one dared to talk to us or even mention us, we weren't allowed to go to town on our own or mix with normal people. But we were both mischievous and did not obey her whatsoever; therefore we got punished a lot of times because of it. Being the good children we were, nothing forbidden was left undone on that island, we were young and loved to explore, we broke all the rules that were set for us and lived our lives as we wanted. Spending most of our time in the forest and sometimes not going back for weeks. _

_But there was one rule we never dared to break, the rule Ruby was serious about, the only thing that had us intimidated at the consequences. It was to never enter Ruby's basement._

_But one day, everything changed._

* * *

><p><span><em>Grand Line – Ryuujin Island – 11 Years Ago:<em>

"Ross, have you ever heard about a Turbo?" Gabriel asked, her red eyes glowing with excitement.

"Nope."

"It's devise that increases an engine's efficiency and power by forcing extra air into the interior, with a certain amount of pressure, it can release a great amount of force, it's so awesome!" her eyes glowed more, and she started drooling at the idea.

I jumped down from the tree I was resting on, and slapped her head as hard as I can, snapping her out of her fantasy.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"What are you even talking about kid?"

She pouted, glaring at me. "I'm just saying! If we used your devil fruit right, we can successfully make a turbo out of it!"

I slapped her again, harder.

"Ouch! You bitch!"

"It's _you_ not _we_, it's my devil fruit." I told her seriously.

"That wasn't fair, we found the fruit together!"

"Well, I ate it!"

"Because you cheated!"

"How can someone cheat in Rock, Paper, and Scissors, you moron?!"

"I-I'm not a moron, take that back!" she threatened weakly.

"What a strong comeback, Gab. Look at me, I'm shaking" I mocked.

She glared at me, "Why you-"

Just like that, we started fighting. With her grabbing my neck with one hand, and punching me with the other, I startled her to the ground, pulling her white curly hair and cursing the shit out of each other, just like we always do.

Gabriel stopped suddenly and I knew something was wrong; she turned and stared at the bushes. I stood up, looking up there but sensed nothing. "What's in there?"

"I don't know but it's something big."

I and Gabriel both possessed the ability to sense other beings around us; we hear their movement and can tell if something is going to happen or not. Ruby told us that it's called 'Mantra' and it was probably passed down from our parents to us. I was still getting the hang of it, but Gabriel's mantra was far stronger than mine.

In a flash, a lion came through and jumped towards Gabriel, she froze there and did not move as it opened his large mouth to devour her.

My eyes widened and I reacted fast, stretching a hand and slapped the thin air, "Maki Maki _Burstu_!" _[A/N: Burst]_

The wind flew from my direction and created a small whirlwind of air, and went straight through the lion. It was thrown mid air and into the tree at the end of the clearing.

"Jeez! At least tell me it's coming!" I scolded, grabbing her hand and helping her off the floor.

"I didn't see it either, why do they always attack only me? It's the fifth time today!" she whined, whipping the dust from her blue shorts and adjusting the tulip flower she worn behind her ear.

"Because you're weak, Gab. It's in your scent." I told her honestly.

I was the one who always fights for her sake, the forest never accepted her, unlike me, who none of them dare to attack me for no reason. It was mostly because she couldn't defend herself, she was the brains rather than the dangerous one. But something was indeed different today; the animals seem to be more aggressive towards her.

"Whatever," she pouted, crossing her arms in annoyance. "So are you in or not?"

"That's the dumbest idea ever." I shrugged, "Let's do it!"

"Granny is so going to kill us." She said locking her gaze with me.

We looked at each other and smirked at the same time, "THAT'S AWESOME!" we yelled together.

"Compress some air? I think I can do it. So we need to ride on something, right?"

We looked at each other again and smirked, "JETTO!"

* * *

><p>We took place and sat on Jetto's back, our favorite animal on this island. He was my punching bag, Gabriel's pet, and our guinea pig – tiger, or whatever.<p>

"You ready?" I asked her, taking a position to activate my ability.

She nodded, "Are you?"

"I tried it randomly a few times, I'm ready. Hold on tight!" I informed her, as I felt Jetto's knees weaken, he knew something terribly bad was coming and I smirked. "Maki Maki _Turbo_!"

It all happened fast, one minute I was releasing a force too great that I felt my palms tearing apart, and the other I felt my hair flying and I turned around to check on Gabriel and saw the view. We were flying across the forest on a huge altitude that I could see the whole island, I was speechless and the view was breathtaking.

"Holy cow!" Gabriel gasped, grabbing the tiger's neck and glancing beneath us, "We are flying!"

"That's so freaking awesome!" I yelled, a wide grin plastered on my face, I was happy, it has been a long time since we did something this crazy.

Gabriel's giggles filled the air, and I kept my head high inhaling the wind, which was one of the most enjoyable things for me after I obtained my devil fruit ability. We were almost landing, and seeing Jetto getting crushed to pieces wasn't what I wanted. I intended to use my ability again, to blow wind under us and ease the impact.

"Maki Maki _Burstu_!" I named my move and pushed us upward before we landed. We still hit the floor hard but there was nothing but minor injuries, I hoped.

"Gab, you ok?"

"Yeah." She said drunkenly, dizzy from the crash.

"Jetto?" I called, turning, and he pulled his paw out and gave me a weak thumbs up and I sighed in relief.

I stepped down and glanced around, but surprisingly, this area was unfamiliar. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere near the south cost." Gabriel answered, she pointed for Jetto to lean so she could step down, but he did not obey and groaned in response.

"Sweet!" I grinned, "Let's go exploring the shit out of this place."

She prepared herself and jumped off Jetto, having no other choice, eventually tackling herself on the floor and hitting her head.

_Definitely not the dangerous one._

She stood up, moaning in annoyance, "I think we should go back."

"What? No, don't be a wuss, Gab."

"No, I'm sensing something. It's dangerous." She said, her features changing. "Some small things are coming here."

Jetto raised his head and sniffed, catching a certain scent, a second later he turned around and ran back as fast as he can.

"What the- hey come back!" I yelled at him, but he did not respond. It was strange; Jetto was always obedient, especially to me.

"N-not a good sign." Gabriel blabbered. "Ross, I'm scared."

And that's when I sensed it, a numerous number of small beings were heading towards us. It was faded and not clear but I knew Gabriel had something to do with it. Animals don't usually gang up on humans, not alone a herb of poisonous snakes.

I looked at her; she was sweating nervously, knowing what's coming here more than I did. "Gab, what did you do?"

"N-nothing." She replied nervously.

"Don't lie, why the animals are after you like that all day?!"

"I don't know!" she yelled back, but I knew she was lying, I always did. "Shit, I think we're in a Cobra pit."

"You're kidding with me right? One bite and we're roasted!" I said angrily, "Why are they after you?"

"I'm so sorry," she blabbered, eyes already teary. "I-I stole something."

"WHAT?!"

"I stole a potion from Granny basement!" she finally admitted.

I was speechless, mouth opened and eyes wide as they can get. I and Gabriel never had the nerves to break that rule and step into that basement. I was afraid, afraid of what will Ruby do if she found out. She would be more than roasted.

"W-why would you do that?"

"I found some potion left in a bottle at the living room a week ago, I was curious so I kept it and did some research. Turns out a witch can activate her powers if she did a spell and it worked. I-I tried something and it half worked but that wasn't enough to feed my curiosity. I stepped into the basement and stole a potion and a spell yesterday and I... I..."

I swallowed hard, realizing where she's going. "You unleashed your powers?"

"Both of my parents were witches, and I am one too." She continued. "Look, I was tired of being weak, I just had to do something."

I clinched my fist, "You idiot!" I shouted as hard as I can, making her flinch. "The forest recognizes you as a witch now! Do you know what that means?!"

"The only reason they don't attack us in the building is because Ruby casted a spell on herself and the area around us to keep the animals away! But you're just a newly vulnerable witch as weak as it gets! This forest hates witches even more than humans!"

"I know... I know... I'm so sorry." She started sobbing, hands already filled with tears covering her face.

"Why didn't you even tell m-" I was too caught up with the moment and rage was overwhelming, causing me to fail sensing endless numbers of snakes approaching us from behind. It happened in slow motion, the moment I realized they were there was too late, I tried to turn and do something but I did not move, fixing my eyes on Gabriel as almost ten Cobras, almost 3 meter long each, attacked her, biting her bare white pale skin. She screamed, asked for help in agony as more and more snakes jumped on her, passing me and heading towards her like their lives depends on it. In less than seconds her body was covered with snakes. It was so awful that I didn't recognize her figure anymore.

I shouted, screamed, tears falling uncontrollably as I seeing the most precious person to me getting eaten with poison, I wanted to attack but anything I would do will take damage on her too. I was too weak and clueless of what to do. I was to stand there helpless, watching my friend dying in pain.

At that time, that moment, I experienced real pain, I cried real tears. At that place, someone heard our cries for help. I saw a shadow behind me. I quickly turned around, nerves too wrecked to focus, there stood a tall man in a black cape, the only thing I saw was those striking metal grey eyes of his. With one glare and a strange burst of force coming out of him, the snakes fell on the floor unconscious. I was shocked, afraid, to see Gabriel's skin painfully purple and filled with blood, bruises, and bumps.

I ran as fast as I can and carried her on my back, seeing nothing and only thinking of ways I can go back to the building, I turned one last time to meet the stranger, but he was far gone. I ran out of that area and whistled calling Jetto, I placed her on the back and yelled for him to run as fast as he can back to Ruby's place.

What was next was a part of my memories that were never clear, I could only remember fraction of what really happened, maybe because of the shock or pain, or because subconsciously, I didn't want any clear memories of that day. Ruby reacted as fast as she can and called some people to help. She used some spells and potions. I stood there, lifeless, as people rushed by me; I watched them extract the poison from her torso. When they were done, all of them secured her on the table, and pinned down her limbs, with Ruby mumbling a few comforting words to her.

I couldn't respond, move, or force myself to look away. Gabriel cried, struggled, and screamed her heart out in pain, as they cut off both of her legs and arms in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

I've been having a busy schedule, updates will be slow, but no worries, I'm not leaving this fic unfinished, on my cold dead body! Don't give up on me just yet, my dear readers :3  
>Love ya all~<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 | Instinct**

_**Law:**_

"Rossa took Gabriel's incident pretty hard. She was only 9 at the time." Ruby finished, picking up the fifth frog from the ground and placing it in her basket.

"Did she die?"

"Like hell she did, with all that hard effort and magic I used on her the little runt survived, but Gabriel died from the inside, she lived for another 10 years and died eventually. The poison was spread extensively through her body and the only way to stop it was to have her appendages amputated."

"How many?"

"All of them. Both her arms and legs, and to stop the bleeding I had weld the cuts. She was under anesthesiaby that time, I gave her the milk of the puppy, but it was more painful for Rossa to watch."

As uncaring as Ruby looked, she did care a lot for that girl. With no medical knowledge or doctors to go to, Ruby chose the right decision at the right time, but at what cost?

"She must've had a tough life." I commented.

Ruby didn't hesitate to tell me the story behind Rossa's escape from this island. She figured that I wanted to know and was kind enough to tell it without me asking her. Something about the way she was talking made me realize that she wanted to let all these things out, she wanted to talk to somebody about it.

"She did, and Rossa blamed me for what happened. She knew I left that potion purposely that day so Gabriel would find it and descend as a witch, I was bored and I thought I could make her my apprentice, but I didn't think she would go to the basement. I was wrong. And shit went terribly wrong." Ruby lit a cigarette. "I made her artificial limbs so she could walk and do daily activities, but they weren't like the real thing, Gabriel knew that and moved on with her life, Rossa couldn't. That event destroyed her; she experienced pain, fear; the reality hit her pretty hard. Gabriel's condition reminded her of how weak she truly was; she couldn't handle it and left the island eventually."

I didn't have a hard time believing that. Behind that mask of hers, and that tough built, Rossa was the most insecure person I've ever met.

"So she couldn't save the girl from the snakes? Who did?"

"That, I cannot tell you." She finished collecting the ingredient for her potion and picked up her basket. "She would kill me. She already wants me dead anyway. I really don't want to grow that desire more."

I stood there watching her leave, she slowed her pace. "Hey Rookie,"

I gave her a stern look.

"I need to tell you this, don't expect much from that runt." Ruby said, giving me one last glance. "Humans are bizarre creatures, once they get their hands on power they change from the root, what you're seeing right now is the vulnerable version of that woman, once she gets her strength back, you won't be able to tame her any longer."

With that being said, Ruby disappeared, leaving a long trail of smoke behind her as she walked through the shadow of the trees.

Trying to ignore the witch's last words, I tried to make up my mind on where to head next. A large herb of birds came flying from the opposite side of the island, I turned to full alert after hearing a faint sound of explosion, it sounded nothing like a canon ball or chemical explosion or anything familiar.

I unsheathed my sword instinctively and ran toward the sound, knowing that it was the place Rossa went to this morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rossa:<strong>_

I descended the cliff with steady footings, mind occupied by undesired thoughts and my eyes heavy from the tears that refused to fall. Gabriel was in a much, much better place. I fully knew more than anyone how she hated her life after the incident, she never wanted to live that way but life was cruel.

The first words Gabriel spoke after she woke up from her coma, learning that both her legs and arms are gone were very direct and desperate. She held my hand, so tight it bruised, and whispered to me with a voice full of despair.

"_Kill me... please." _

Those were the last words I've ever heard from Gabriel's lips, the next day at the same time I was already gone from the island in a small boat, with a bag of apples, cheese, bread, one pair of decent clothing, and unwanted memories that I wished to erase. And started my long journey.

Ruby's spell was due to be finished at midnight tonight, and I would leave after it to pursue my search for the Maki Maki no mi, but one more look from any of the crewmembers and I'm afraid that I'll change my mind and stay.

Especially from him.

I walked through the forest to find something to spend the time, not wanting to go back to the club yet. I did have to go back by eight o'clock to start working for the New Year party for tomorrow, I had to do my part of the deal and work as a waitress so Ruby almighty can hook up with some man. I already felt sorry for whoever he'll be.

I stopped by my heels and turned around, narrowed my eyes, and heard a very loud sound coming from the Tulip flower field, it was not far from where I was, but something about it made me feel uneasy, a familiar sense of uneasiness. I whistled to Jetto and he came running to me. Glad that he still remembered his training, I rode on his back and headed there as fast as possible, I wouldn't let anyone ruin my bestfriend's favorite place on this island.

Smoke was coming out, birds flew away, and animals ran, even the most fearless ones. It made me raise an eyebrow about what's happening. Jetto was beginning to falter but I threatened to cut off his head and place it on a spike if he stopped, so he obeyed and kept running. Sounds of collisions joined the explosions and I got to see a clear view from the location, a fading light blue aura was surrounding the field.

_Law's Ope Ope sphere._

Then I finally got to see a clear image, they did not seem to notice me. I let Jetto flee, and I stood there, utterly shocked and speechless.

It was a duel, one on one, Law against the invader; hits were coming back and forth. Swords were clashing, the sound of steel shrieks filled the field, or rather, the place known as a field because it was now burned and ruined to its last flower, but I suddenly forgot about that.

The man, an experienced swordsman, attacked Law. In response, Law took position, and blocked the swordsman's sword head on. He appraises him, impressed to see that Law knows what he's doing.

Law attacks. The two men stand in one place, trading feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow. The man had no trouble matching Law. It was easy for me to keep up, I've seen countless men fight with this particular sword. It was almost a beautiful, familiar scene. Sword fighting always had its own flavor to us combatants.

He was a character from a fictional story, silky dark blond hair that reached his lower cheek, striking blue eyes, a defined chin and strong jaw. His tall frame was covered in a golden armor and he was equipped with a long sword of flawless steel that almost screamed every time it hit Law's, to every eye, this man looked perfect and his epithetcould not possibly suit him more.

"Not too shabby, rookie." He said with a grin, his straight teeth shining along his golden armor.

Law's appearance was the complete opposite, dark, mysterious, and ominous. He looked as serious as ever. It was darkness against light. They were pushing their blades against each other, now in a fixed, non moving position.

"Alex!"

They both turned their heads to me, but did not move the swords from their place, they were pushing harder and harder until they recognized me and the glare was gone from their eyes.

"Rossa," they called at the same time, and then locked their eyes together again.

"Stay back." Law said, regaining his focus.

"I'll be right there with you, give me a sec." Alex said, smug.

"You'll need more than a sec, prince charming."

"Watch me demolish you, rookie."

I stood there as it went on more than necessary. I was taught to never interfere in a fight between two men but it was going nowhere as far as I was concerned. They chained their swords together again and pushed, heads so close that their foreheads were almost touching.

I walked to them, grabbed the back of their necks and banged their heads together. The sudden hit threw them back in surprise. I placed a hand on either faces and pulled them away, with me standing in the middle, my patience far gone.

"WHY THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU FIGHTING?!""

"Instinct." They both mumbled, their faces still covered with my hands. They glared at each other, not happy that they said the same thing at the same time twice.

"Quit the unnecessary display of testosterone." I pushed them away one more time and they took a moment to adjust themselves and sheath the swords. Law looked pissed, my intervention did not serve his ego well, he did not like to be mocked but he stayed calm as wind.

I turned around to Alex, his hair was longer than I remembered but his temper was short as it gets. He locked his gaze with me as it softened in a few moments. He gave me half a smile, took a long sigh, moved forward in two glorious steps and embraced me in a very tight hug.

He wrapped his arms around me like I was a doll, he was large, my feet almost left the ground considering how tall he was, even a few centimeters taller than Law.

"I thought you were dead," He breathed heavily in my hair and I could sense his relief, "Oh thank god..."

I tried not to let the emotions overwhelm me; it has been months since I saw anyone from my crew and for the first time in a long time, I felt home sick.

I missed them, I missed my crew.

"Such words don't suit a tough guy."

"And who said I'm a tough guy?" his head was still low, buried in my shoulder.

I couldn't resist smiling like a child, he was missed. It took me a moment to get back to my usual self. I pushed his shoulder and glared at him. "You fucking burned down my late bestfriend's flower field, asshole!"

"Charming as always." He ruffled my hair like I was some sort of a pet. I punched him away. He chuckled. "I was stuck on that goddamn ship for weeks, all that adrenaline had to go somewhere. Sorry about that."

"I guess some things just don't change." I rolled my eyes, "Why are you here, kid?"

"Now now, always straight to business, aren't you, Rossy?" Alex grinned, placing his arm around my shoulder. I didn't find in me to push him away this time, his touch was familiar and comforting. "I've been moonwalking for a whole day now; let us go somewhere to rest first. Shall we?" he let me lead the way.

I suddenly realized that Law was gone. I wasn't sure when because I was completely occupied by Alex's sudden appearance. I walked with him to the Madam's club, he already knew about her and was actually excited to finally get to see the witch I always told him about.

Realization kicked it when I opened the club door, butterflies fluttered in my stomach, it wasn't recognizable but I felt it.

Guilt.

* * *

><p>"Vieira Alex."<p>

"The Knight in Shining Armor."

"Bounty of 400 million berries."

"Chief of Unit 2 of the Raven Pirates."

The two women absorbed the bounty poster like it was a treasure map and stole glances toward Alex with widened eyes.

"Are you real?" Molly, a short, olive skinned brunette spoke.

Alex grinned, "I think so, yeah."

"Marry me," Lucy, the one holding the poster said, almost pleading. "Please."

He took a sip from his drink, and favored them with an apologetic smile. "Sorry ladies, this knight is saving himself for a special girl."

"Of course you are," Shayan, one of the most beautiful females I've ever seen walked to them with a tray in her hand. "All the good ones are either married, taken, or gay." She said, her green cat eyes narrowed in a frown. She was wearing the club's uniform, her long blond hair reaching down her back. If I ever thought the Shikuya chicks were hot then this one is on fire. "Now get your lazy asses up and quit slaking, would you?"

"You're helping us too today?" Molly asked her.

"Those amateurs won't pull off without some supervising," Shayan said. "Especially that the old hag is gonna be occupied. Tomorrow is a big day, so we're closed until then. Every one with hands, go down the basement and get every supply box you set your eyes on."

"Yes ma'am." The girls said, obeying her order without question.

"That means you too, heart guys." She looked at our direction at the end of the bar. I was sitting in my accustomed seat with the crew; I could've sworn that we claimed this table ever since we got here.

As expected, it was granted that Ruby won't leave the club to us. She did send her best friend and oldest companion.

Better known as Sebastian the cat.

I think Ruby told me once about her Zoan devil fruit but I forgot its name. It was fascinating that Shayan was a cat woman and could transform as desired, but the fact that she preferred to transform to a _male_ cat was beyond me.

Heck, it must be thrilling to be able to change your gender every once in a while.

I shook the thoughts away, _focus damn it._

Law and Alex were surprisingly both sitting at the bar,but were luckily sitting very far away. At the opposite end seats.

Let's thank god for that.

I grabbed the half empty scotch bottle the guys left and made my way to the bar, for a moment I startled, wondering which side I'd take. Law or Alex...

I eventually decided that I'd be a good girl and not push my luck too far, I took a seat next to Law and refilled his empty glass. His hat was placed aside on the bar and the dim light made him look even more mysterious and sexy than usual. I felt a desperate need to touch and feel him, it was a bad craving.

I ate some nuts from the bowl, "Ruby said you were looking for me this morning."

He lifted his gaze from the glass and across my shoulder to Alex, completely ignoring me. He didn't leave his eyes off of him, Alex seemed to notice and he returned his dangerous look with a provoking smile.

I was shocked, my mouth fell open.

Is he hotter than me?

Is Alex seducing him? Is that it?

I choked, forgetting to chew the nuts.

My inner yaoi fangirl was squealing at the thought of those two together. Oh my _god_ that would be nice to see.

_Focus. God. Damn. It._

I tabbed my fingers on the bar, biting my bottom lip, perhaps way too hard. "Y'know I'd appreciate it if you quit-"

"So," Law's _lustful_ eyes broke from Alex, and then settled on my lips for a moment. Then finally to my eyes. "He's the boyfriend?"

This time I really chocked.

"No, no, no, no." It took me several coughs to regain my posture**, **the nut found its way back to my gullet and refused to go down. "N-no, no." it seemed it was the only word I could salvage from my brain. "_God_, no."

_Oh my god. Oh my god._

Please believe.

"Good." He simply said, drinking the glass at once like it was water and stood up, heading to the door. On his way he stopped by Alex's seat, and said something to him that was too low for me to hear, and headed out.

Alex's face stiffened and his jaw clinched at whatever he said to him.

Shayan came back, a box in her hand with her trademark frown and pretty face, "I said everyone with hands. You have a nice pair." She told Alex.

He smiled and held both of his hands in surrender, and headed to the basement after he took the box from her like a gentleman.

"Good boy," she muttered, and then turned her eyes to me. "You too Tornado girl, get moving."

"It's just one lame night at a strip club, Sebastian, why is everyone fussing?"

"Shayan." She corrected, "Don't mix my cat persona with my human one. And besides, how many people do you think we'll be having?"

"I don't know. A hundred?"

"Not a hundred, sweet thing." She smirked, "A thousand, at the least."

"_Oh_, fuck me." I muttered, already feeling exhausted.

"Neh, I don't swing that way." She shrugged, leaving to the basement.

* * *

><p>After hours of unloading supplies with the guys and Alex, as they discussed on and on and freaking on about the strippers that they will get to see tomorrow like it was politics or religion, I wished to have some lesbian moments rather than sitting here and listening to them. And once they started talking about cup size, well, that was my cue to leave and pretend that I heard nothing<p>

I went through the backdoor so Shayan wouldn't see me, and lit a smoke. Fuck health. And Law's not here.

I sucked through the velvet and felt the smoke in my lungs like it was the essence of life. At least I get to satisfy _one_ of my cravings.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid?"

My heart sank to my stomach and the smoke caught up in my throat, unable to let it out I started coughing heavily like a retard until the smoke was gone. I turned around and glared at Law who was standing against the wall looking carelessly sexy, not even considering the fact that he almost chocked me three times in one day.

"Say what?"

"You think I'm blind not to see?"

"See what, Law? Can you elaborate?"

"This Vieira guy-"

I clutched my teeth. "He's my friend, alright? We've been crewmates since I was fucking ten!"

"It looks like _you're_ blind." He didn't even look my way. "You thought I wouldn't notice? The way he looks at you?" he got away from the wall and faced me, well, looked down at me because he was practically a mountain. I stepped back. "So... how long has he been in love with you?"

I felt the cold brick wall behind me.

"Since you were _fucking ten_ or something triggered it?"

Calm and cunning.

Damn you Trafalgar Law.

I averted my eyes, he got me cornered really badly.

"Lie to me, Rossa..." He caught my eyes, cruelly with his own threatening ones, and goddamn it really did scared me. "And I'll never even look at you again."

The mere thought made me shiver. I could not lie, I didn't dare to.

"I slept with him once." I gulped, feeling disgusting . Then shook my head, and shut my eyes in shame. "Twice."

I heard footsteps and when I opened my eyes, he was gone.

_**- To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Moonwalking:<strong> _Rokushiki/Geppo technique;_ allows the users to actually jump off the air itself by using a series of powerful kicks, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. User can use this technique to cross great distances.

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the chapter:<strong>

What do you think Law said to Alex?

Share your thoughts and keep supporting me and this fanfic! Love ya all! ;)


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 | Running In A Circle**

"What have you done this time?" Bepo raised an eyebrow, knowing that something was wrong.

I glanced to my right, then to my left. Law and Alex were at each side viciously glaring at each other, or me, occasionally, with nothing but matching fury.

"I've done some bad things, Bepo. Nasty... nasty things." I poured sake in a large glass, not even sure if it was supposed to be for this vintage, regardless, it was the only thing I could do since I woke up this morning, and we still didn't have a proper bartender.

Law hasn't pleasured me with the slightest bit of attention since last night, I've never been this scared of him, ever, from the entire time we've spent with each other.

'_Lie to me Rossa... And I'll never even look at you again.'_

A shiver ran down my spine, the thought always made me turn on edge. I hugged myself, that did a great deal of effect on me, and that was surprising. I remained reminded that no matter what I did or what I tried to do, there was no going back. I've fallen too deep for Law, too deep that it was painful.

"I don't know what happened," he squinted, "But I haven't seen him this pissed before."

"Oh please," I took another large gulp. "Just look at him, he doesn't even give a second fuck."

It was true, if Law was the least affected, he hid it darn well. But I knew better than to believe in his false face composure, so did our dear bear companion.

"I know him more than you. That's the face he makes when he's angry."

So does the face he makes when he's happy, sad, bored, or while taking a piss.

Maybe I should give him some bread, so I could have some change of scenery.

_Why do I like him so much again?_

'_Lie to me Rossa... And I'll never even look at you again.'_

I poured the fifth glass full.

I drank it.

I poured the sixth.

"I don't think I ever saw you drinking."

"Because I never drink."

I can never hold it, and worse, I go swinging drunk not for a short while, but for the whole day. And right now whilst everyone hates me; all I needed was to walk around all day like a lunatic, that would be very helpful.

"Hey, child." Ruby sat next to me on the table, a glass of wine between her long fingers. Her eyes matching the bright red of the wine.

I raised my head, realizing that Bepo was gone after glass number six or seven, "You've got something for me?"

She smirked, sliding a folded piece of paper across the table.

I raised my eyebrow, picked it up, and read it. "You gotta be fucking kidding with me."

She drank her wine, "Ironic isn't it?"

'_66 degrees South - 151 degrees East / Grand Line – Qarth'_

The island where I got killed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm a 300 years old witch, honey." She tilted her head, "I think that I can do one spell right."

I squeezed the glass so hard it broke. "I've been running a fucking circle the whole time!"

"Whoa, calm your tits woman." Ruby pretended to be surprised, "You've just wasted like... three months."

"Screw you."

She smiled and walked to the bar, "You better go change. We're opening in an hour."

I slammed my head on the table.

_I don't wanna live anymore._

* * *

><p><span><em>The night before:<em>

When I couldn't even have a glimpse of where Law had gone, I rushed inside the club to look further.

He wasn't in the basement, so I ran to the bar, to find that he wasn't there either. I muffled my own hair in my hands so I could kick the slightest idea out, but in vain, Alex wasn't in sight either. They vanished. Law probably wants nothing to do with such a slut like me anymore and Alex is off doing something stupid, like he always does.

Giving up after half an hour of miserable searching, I headed to my room. The building was gigantic and it was able to fit all of us in there at the time being, even I got to stay in my old room while we stayed. The same room I shared with Gabriel eleven years ago.

I opened and closed the door behind me, slid down against the wood and sat on the floor, a hand on a knee, and a foot slid down against the hard carpet that hasn't been cleaned in centuries, no puns intended on that.

It was the darkest room I've ever been to, and that's what I loved about it, it would take me very long to adjust and recognize the least bit of surface in front of me, it made me feel isolated from the world, from my problems, from the decisions that I had to take, and the future that I was afraid of.

'_Lie to me Rossa... and I will never even look at you again.' _

Alex ruined everything I've built just by being here for a few hours; that kid had the most significant ability to bring down trouble out of nowhere, and he wasn't trying!

I turned the light switch on from where I was sitting, looked forth, and found Alex on my bed, his figure way too big for my humble sized bed. With his legs crossed, and hands folded on his chest, and asleep will all his glory.

I took a deep breath after the shock that he just gave me. I moved away from the door and stood on top of him, a glare in my eyes.

"Wake up, jackass!" I put a foot on his face, but barely did any damage.

He opened one eye lazily and yawned, the other half of his face still under my foot. "Wha tho angy man?"

"This is my room and my bed," I pushed my foot harder, "You hear me, _my_ bed, my own fucking bed!"

"I knu dat-"

"Then what are you doing?!" I put my foot down.

Sighing, he grabbed my wrist and forced me in the bed, "Waiting for you, of course."

He was too strong and I fell right into his chest and between his arms. His deep blue eyes bore into mine, his face was way too close and way too serious from what it was a moment ago. I knew that look, that lust, that hunger. He wanted me. Seeing me not moving, Alex pulled my head with the back of my neck to his lips almost gently, but it was still startling, but expected.

Just at the right moment, I put my hand on his face and pushed him away, and muttered, "Ohoho _no way_."

"I like you like this,"

"Like what?"

Smirking, he grabbed my other wrist away from his face easily, "So helpless."

For a moment I was silent, unmoving. He made an attempt to kiss me again but stopped when he noticed the expression on my face.

"Shit, I'm sorry-"

I broke free from his grip and went to sit against the wall again. My eyes were a little wet, it was hard, almost impossible to hurt me with mere words but Alex had just accomplished it for the first time in his life, even _he_ was astonished of what he just said.

Helpless, and weak, was what I was. He can see it as much as anybody else. The fearless badass Lee Rossa was no more, not until I get back what was taken from me.

"Why are you here, Alex?"

He shuffled himself and sat against the headboard, "I'm fucking sorry I didn't mean it that way."

"Why are you here?"

"What, to this island? To get you back, of course."

"Your letter was pretty clear, he doesn't want me back."

"You speak like you don't know Raven sencho, he was just angry with you at the time. You know him, he doesn't say much."

That was an understatement, Raven sencho doesn't say anything. "So he didn't send you."

"What- no."

I slammed my head back against the door. "You idiot. You careless, reckless, neglecting idiot!"

"I am careless, I am reckless, and I'm definitely an idiot, but I'm anything but neglecting!" In our time together I've made fun of Alex in countless ways but he never seemed this offended. "When they told us you were dead, I felt like an unworthy piece of shit. I mourned you for weeks! I've crossed the whole sea to find you and I'll do it again if I have to."

Astonished, I stared at him, wide eyed. "That's not what I meant idiot! We're not playing a game anymore, we are both chiefs now! What would happen if the head of two units have been gone for so long, do you even think?"

He grunted, "It's just been a few months, they can wipe their own asses for a while."

"Months?! You've been gone for months?!"

"You weren't exactly easy to be found y'know!"

"Exactly, I didn't ask to be found!"

He pulled himself out of the bed in half a second and knelt in front of me. "You expected me to sit down and do nothing while the girl I love is missing in the middle of the sea, powerless and alone?!"

I gave him a look that said more than any yell, "_Don't_ say that word."

"I love you."

"Don't!"

"I fucking love you, I always did, I always will."

I put my head in my hands and groaned. Not this. Not again. I wasn't ignorant of it, and pretending that I was didn't fool any of us either.

"You are the most precious thing to me, ever since I lost my family and joined piracy. My first years were miserable until you joined, all boldness and full of life, it was like getting to know a living ray of light-"

When I was fourteen and he fifteen, Alex did his first move on me, I pushed him away, feeling weird rather than flattered; it didn't last more than a clumsy kiss. I always knew about his feelings, he made them obvious enough but I always tried to tell myself that Alex was flirty by nature. But by the time he was seventeen things were different, he was a man grown and we were no longer innocent, Alex was too strong for me to push away and too seducing to resist, to be truthful.

It was a great pleasure, a greater folly, and I vowed not to give up to my urges ever again. But he wasn't the only one, I was grown to be a pirate not a nobility, sin was my second nature and enjoying it didn't make me any regretful but Alex was different, he was my crewmate, and you're not supposed to fuck your crewmate.

But I did do it again. The night before I was sent away to look for Portgas D. Ace, it was customary for my Unit to throw a party at my departing, in case I never came back, my job was the most dangerous but those parties were never a proper farewell, my Unit will end up too drunk and hung over and I had to punish them the next day right before I take my leave. But the last party was different, just as my mission was.

They managed to make me drink one glass of alcohol and things went downhill from there, other Units joined and the men from Whitebeard crew who were supposed to be my escorts joined in and it turned to madness. I was drink within an hour and bouncing from one lap to another and kissing any creature with lips. I was pretty sure they were Whitebeard men because my men would be too scared to let me kiss them, or so I liked to believe. Until Alex pulled me away, in such fury I didn't recognize him. _"What do you think you're doing?" _He'd asked me and I just snorted, laughed drunkenly, devoured the sake bottle I was holding and took him into my bed.

-Or actually just a bed, not mine, I'm not even sure whose bed it was. I'm not even sure it _was_ a bed...

Bottom line was, I was hoping Alex will realize it was a mistake just like I did but he was oblivious to that and he probably took it the wrong way, I gave him hope whilst I should've ended it. Only if he knew that I would've probably ended up with some Whitebeard man if he didn't take me to a side and showed me that cute jealous side. That Marco guy was indeed charming...

I poured fuel into a fire and only left Alex wanting more. And now I'm left to deal with the aftermath that I've caused.

"-I mean this girl comes to me, very pretty, she wanted me very badly, it was easy to tell. I could've had her; it was easier than slaying a single marine but I refused her. The only thing that I kept on thinking of was... her hair, not as black and shiny like Rossa's... her eyes were not half as pretty or fierce as Rossa's... her body... her boobs-"

Oh poor foolish Alex, you were no more than a crewmate and a tool to fill my empty personal life. The only guy that I ever caught feelings for was and is Trafalgar Law. But instead, I said:

"I'm not coming back to the crew."

"What?" Alex could not been more astonished if the Pirate King Roger himself had burst into the room, riding on a sea monster and juggling oranges. "Were you even listening?"

I opened my mouth, closed it, and shook my head.

"Did you just say you weren't coming back to us? – and did you seriously not hear a thing I said?"

"Ahhm no, sorry, I lost you halfway through... but I found my way back at the end, you were talking about a pretty girl, right? Oh and yeah, I'm not coming back to the crew."

"What are you talking about? You're a raven to the bone, you belong with us. You told me yourself, the only place you ever called home was the Black Feathers."

The Black Feathers... I almost forgot about them, the giant fleet of Raven power, the sound of the navigators shouting, oars moving, waves crashing against the black wooden decks. The sight of destruction, sailors called the fleet. I commanded five of those feathers, five lovely ships. I almost forgot how it felt like to have so many ships and men under my supervision since I became the traveler. I didn't have much time to tend to those things after I got that position.

It was true, Black Feathers were home... but not my only home anymore.

"Sencho is disappointed. I can't force myself to face him. I'm sorry, maybe you'll become the next traveler? You are stronger than me."

The wonder in his eyes said it all. He thinks I'm crazy. He thinks that I've lost it. The old me would never have said that if I had my fingers cut and a blade on my throat. "What the bloody hell was that motherfucking rookie putting inside your head?"

Oh only if you knew... "Well you were the one who said that you liked me like this. So here, all vulnerable and boring."

"I wish a cat had my tongue before I said that."

"Oh Shayan can help with that."

"I didn't come alone, Rossy. You don't think I've crossed the sea on foot, do you? Zjeen is on her way on a Black Feather and twenty men."

"A waste of time. I'm not coming back if sencho doesn't want me there. I think... I think I will be fine with Trafalgar and his men."

Alex, despite his apparent bitterness, let out a laugh. "So it was true. I thought it was utter bullshit that I didn't even think about it, but... but it's true."

"What is?"

"'She is mine.'" He laughed again, and I could sense pain radiating off him. "He comes to me, all cocksure and arrogance and tells me 'She is mine' like it's so easy. I felt sorry for him, I thought he would have a chance with any woman he wants but not you, impossible, but now... don't you find this terribly amusing?"

I didn't.

"Tell me, what did you find in him and not me? Is he fresh? More mysterious and wicked? He has a sense of danger that I don't? Or is it that you're into black haired men? How many did you sleep with him?"

I didn't slap him; oh no, instead, I punched him so hard that I was sure my knuckles hurt more than the blow I gave him. A normal person would've had a broken nose but for Alex; his head just snapped backwards and had a small swirl of blood running down from one nostril. But the sentimental effect seemed to hurt him more. He gazed down, already feeling ill about what he said. Alex had a vile mouth, everyone knew. And he used to dislike his loose tongue more than anyone else.

"Get the fuck out," I snapped. Trying to ignore the begging look he gave me. "I don't wanna see your stupid pretty face. Get out."

And he did.

When the door was closed, I slid back against it once more. I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my head in them. I honestly tried to feel sorry or irritated, but I couldn't. And I also couldn't keep the heat away from my cheeks.

He said that I was his.

A smile shaped my lips. Unfortunately, he told him that before he found out about me and Alex.

And my shy smile turned into a sad one. I felt like crying but tears refused to come out. So I was left weeping dryly like a newborn puppy.

**- To Be Continued **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 | What I Want**

Warning: This chapter contains scenes that are... uhh... too hot. So be careful. Nothing extremely graphic but the point is given clearly. Also a lot of F-bombs are dropped (not that it's something new in this fic) so consider yourself warned!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I steadied myself on the door, bang on it in my full strength for no reason and took a moment to think over which side I should turn the knob to open the door to my room, I took that moment and gave up anyway. I closed my eyes and tried all the direction until it swung open and I fell on the floor with it.<p>

"God- (hiccup)-fuckingdamnit!"

I pulled myself up and cursed whoever made this godforsaken building, and not even cared to put the door back on. I went to the basin and splashed some water on my face. Hiccupping, I washed my face, took off my clothes, and hiccuped some more. I pulled the hanger off the wardrobe and looked at myself in the mirror. It's been months since I've seen myself. I broke the mirror in my room at the ship when I saw my heart pulled out and never cared to ask for a new one, and normally submarine labs don't come with dressers.

I was almost back to normal but I gained more muscle weight, my shoulders were wider and I had fine biceps growing, my stomach was more defined it almost made me grin but I was afraid my tummy was going to turn upside down. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that I became more muscular, when you are relieved from all your responsibilities and had so much free time like I did, you'd start to improve yourself, and the side I always wanted to enhance was my physical one, I was depending on my Devil Fruit powers most of my life and that had to change. I spent most of my days training, and it paid off.

My hair color was somehow darker and healthier than it was after my surgery, it was shiny jet black and it reached my waist, I don't remember letting it grow this long my whole life, so I tried to make myself remember to cut it later. Then my eyes settled on my scar, not the ones on my arms, shoulders, and legs, no these ones were from different battles I gained throughout my life, I loved those scars, each one of them told a story, but there was one scar far bigger that stood out from the rest. It was a big one barely healed at the bottom right side of my torso, and the scar's ends were spreading like a spider net throughout my chest and waist, the darkness, the one that Blackbeard injected inside me with his hand, it didn't go through but stayed there to spread darkness like an infection, it was so painful I wished to die. And I did.

I closed my eyes and leveled myself, the alcohol was getting into me, I inhaled the air and tried to exhale all those memories, I glanced at the wound one more time and that was enough to send me running straight to the bathroom. I opened the toilet and puked so hard I thought some of my organs will come out with it. The fifteen glasses of sake were surely out, even the nuts and Onigiri, and the fish pies from yesterday as well, lovely.

Even after I was done, the hiccups didn't stop, I washed up my face again and went to the clothes hanger. After multiple tries I finally figured out how to wear the club uniform the right way. The skirt was way too short it made me curse Ruby all over again for being a slut, the top wasn't any better, it was a small dark purple leather jacket that didn't cover much. My cleavage and bare stomach were too exposed it made me wonder what the heck would those strippers were if the waiters wore _this_. I groaned and took off the skirt and wore black tights instead that reached my knee, then wore a tank top underneath the jacket to cover my stomach, it was still too revealing for my taste but at least tolerable. I looked at the big white heels and my brain instantly said no.

I walked out drunk, miserable, and barefoot.

* * *

><p>All that drinking didn't bring Law back, he wasn't even there when I went downstairs. The party already started and that music was fucking up my mind really badly I wished to die again. The lights weren't helping either, if I thought this building was gigantic then those people were proving me wrong, I don't think I've seen so many people in one place since, well, since ever. The people were covering every single inch of every single corner it wasn't even funny, I suddenly found myself wishing that I had the ability to fly to reach the bar. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there and looked tabbed my foot along the music rhythm.<p>

Somebody slammed against my back and I heard the sound of glass on the floor, amidst all the madness I turned around to see Molly completely flustered and yelling FUCK FUCK FUCK ME. I knelt and picked up the glasses with her. She looked at me and her eyes shone.

"Lee-san it's you thank god where the hell have you been?! We haven't been this occupied for generations I need some extra hands!"

I tried to stand up but I tripped, laughed, cursed and hiccuped.

"Are you drunk?!"

I pointed both thumbs at myself and gave a drunken laugh, "Me? Drunk? Never."

"Well, whatever, go to the bar and help the guys with bartending! Like right now!"

Her voice faded in the music and she guided me through the mass of bodies, apparently Shayan and Alex were the bartenders and I don't think I ever saw Alex this focused and serious outside a battle before.

Molly handed me a tray full of drinks, and when I asked her which table she just yelled in my ears so I could listen. "Just go distribute this through all the tables it doesn't even matter anymore!"

Half the drinks were spilled by the time I reached a legit table and started giving random people random drinks. Every instance I would see one of the staff members or the heart pirates doing this job better than me through all the craziness it made me laugh til tears came out. I couldn't even see anymore, by the time I found my way back to the bar the tray was empty, I didn't know how.

"WHAT SHOULD I DO KNOW?!" I asked Shayan.

Shayan cursed and yelled, "GO BRING BACK SOME EMPTY ONES FOR FUCK SAKE!"

I rolled my eyes went inside the ocean again, this time I did the job better, I took back half filled glasses and drank them til they were empty and filled my tray. I was focusing on the stripping poles, there were eight and now I got my answer when I wondered what those girls wore, the answer was nothing, the girls wore nothing except T-backs. I admit that some of them really did impress me, particularly the one that had the most audience, with the giant neon lights below the stage blinding me and forming letters that I painfully read as 'Teddy'.

Teddy pushed her back and put her arms above her head and around the poles, her bracelets clang and she folded her knees and gracefully slid against the pole and down til she was squatting. The whole thing was glorious. She had a long wavy hair and pale body that made her look like a goddess, she was short and tiny, but full in all the right places, her boobs were so big and perfect it made me feel sorry for myself.

By the time I finished that round almost two hours has passed, I took back the tray and when I looked, half the glasses were gone, must've dropped them somewhere so I just laughed harder. When Shayan asked me where the glasses were I shrugged. She sent me a catty glare and I just gave her the middle finger.

She leaned over the bar and gave me a clear punch to the face, if I wasn't drunk on half the alcohol in this club I could've dodged but I couldn't. I covered my face with my hands and felt the blood pouring on my mouth, I was sure I had a broken nose.

"HEY!" Alex yelled, pulling Shayan away from me.

"Rude, drunken, slut!"

I put one hand in the air, "It's OK, I deserved it." I told Alex.

"Damn right you did." Shayan went back to the drinks. Alex jumped over the bar with a towel and got me seated on a high chair.

"Drinks were never your strongest suit." He said, wincing at my broken nose, "It will be a little painful, hold on." He pushed my nose back straight with the palm of his hand.

I didn't even blink.

"Here's that bastard!" Shayan yelled, jumping out of the bar and heading to the door.

Alex did a double take on me. "What's wrong, Rossy?"

That's when everything hit me. Everything, everything was wrong. I was drunk, I had a broken nose, I was barefoot, I lost my powers, Jackson was dead, Portgas D. Ace was probably dead, Sencho hates me, Alex is still in love with me, Zjeen is coming to get me back, Shayan hates me, Teddy is one hot stripper. _Everything_ was wrong.

When he removed the towel from my face his eyes grew wide and flustered. "R-Rossy?"

"He hates me," I cried, gritting my teeth as fat drops of tears ran down my face, "I lost his trust!"

The King Roger juggling cakes situation could've been astonishing, but Alex exceeded the level of astonishment now that he saw me crying in front of him. His hands trembled and his voice broke, "Wh-what? Sencho? Oh come on I'm pretty sure he's not _that_ mad."

By that time the world was spinning, it has been spinning all day but I think it picked up speed now, I laughed and cried and coughed it was a whole mess. I saw a flash of light and glasses flying in the air back and forth and I laughed harder, I was finally losing it.

"But - (hiccup) - YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!"

"C-c'mon I'll make sure he forgives you just _please_ stop crying." Alex laughed nervously, "I _beg_ you."

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT SENCHO FOR FUCK SAKE!" I finally snapped, "IT'S ALL YOU! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU THAT LAW HATES ME! - (hiccup) - I lied and lost his trust, HE WILL NEVER EVEN LOOK AT ME AGAIN." I put my head in my hands and fought yet another urge to throw up.

I saw the flash again and heard people clapping enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry Rossa," Alex's voice was softer, "I never thought – I'm really sorry."

Before I knew, Alex's chest was against my head, he cupped one hand on the back of my head and let me cry in his arms. The alcohol, the nausea, the crying, all didn't help the killing headache, it turned from a ticking bomb to a nuclear one.

Alex placed his hands on my shoulders and smiled at me, I smiled back and we stared at each other for a few moments, his eyes were comforting me and telling me how they knew the pain I was going through, Alex was always this good of a guy it made feel guilty of blaming this on him, whereas all he did was being genuine.

I felt a strong grip on my arms and I was suddenly pulled away from the chair.

"A word," Law very calmly said. But his painful hold of me said otherwise. The world kept on spinning my feet were moving on their own, gladly they decided to somehow keep up with his pace.

We were out and at the back of the building when Law decided to slow down and let me go, though he almost shoved me to the wall when he did.

I rubbed my wrist, easing the sharp pain. All the while the pounding in my head didn't stop.

"What do you want, Rossa?" Law's cool was fading. "What the fuck do you want?!"

I glared at him. "Why the heck are you treating me like this?!"

"I warned you, and you lied to my face. What do you expect?"

That was true, I should've swallowed my pride and admitted it. But that wasn't the case. "And I fucking said the truth to your face!" I clutched my hands in fists, "What do _you_ want?!"

He took a deep, threatening breath. "I want you to _leave_."

My headache stopped, and my heart with it.

Law gave me one final icy look and turned around to take his leave.

My knees and hands started shaking, the world spun even more violently, but Law seemed to disappear before my eyes and I couldn't do or say anything about it. I couldn't find my voice nor the energy to move.

Little by little, Law left my vision range, and I shook even more.

_'Lie to me Rossa... And I'll never even look at you again.' _His cold voice echoed.

_'I'll never even look at you again.'_

_'I'll never look at you again.'_

My feet found their strength and charged forward, "What – no!" My voice broke, I stretched my hand and tried to reach for him but he was too far away. "I won't, I can't." I tumbled on a tile gap and fell down roughly, face first, my nose stung even more than before, and I might've twisted my ankle.

"I'M SORRY OKAY?!" I mumbled into the floor. I have no shred of dignity left so what do I have to lose anyway? "I'M SORRY FUCK!"

I was certain, in the back of my mind, that Law didn't hear me. And in case he did, he wouldn't understand a word I said. I was soaked with sweat and tears. That's for whoever wondered why I don't drink, well, here's why.

The sound of boot heels clacking on the floor woke me from my misery. I started to like it there, on the floor, carefree, and freshly humiliated.

My arm was lifted and placed on a very hard shoulder, the familiar scent of cologne and medicine hit my sore nose but I still loved it, Law sighed and looked very irritated, "Don't fall down like an idiot when someone is about to make a dramatic leave."

I tried to move my right leg but I groaned, a sharp pain going through my foot, yup I definitely twisted my ankle.

He looked away, "You reek of smoke and alcohol."

"How very sweet." I struggled to stand straight without his assist, but I failed, so his grip tightened around my shoulder and waist. It still felt weird wherever he touched.

"Why did you drink this much?"

"To forget about a certain asshole." I fought not to hiccup, to look more serious, but I just ended up looking more nauseous.

His jaw tightened, "You could've used your pretty fuckbuddy for that."

_Do I have the strength to punch him?_

I curled my hand in a fist, and lifted it, but I couldn't do any more.

_No I don't._ Nor I had the will to physically hurt Law.

"I don't see him that way."

Law drew a very bitter, mocking smile. "You slept with him, twice."

"So what?!" I turned roughly and looked up to him, "I was bored, trying to fill the shitty emptiness I had all my goddamn life, I would've fucked anyone with legs for all I care."

His eyes were fixed elsewhere, "I don't really care, so why are you telling me this?"

His voice, his composure, and the look on his eyes were on point. Very good. But that wasn't enough to make me believe he didn't. "I had nothing to lose, most of time, I didn't care what I did, if I died or not. I just wanted to add some excitement, I took the most dangerous jobs and enjoyed them, I slept with people just for some spicing up."

"A very regular life for a pirate."

"Aren't I?" I snickered,"But now, I think I have someone."

Law sighed again. "Don't be ridiculous now, Rossa-ya, you are leaving soon. Enough."

Silly thoughts, aren't they? "What if I don't want to?"

He closed his eyes, his Adam's apple rose; he was growing tired of me, every time he talked about it I'd reject the idea completely. "What do you want, Rossa?" he was growing impatient.

_What did I want?_

_One thing._

"I want you," I whispered to his shoulder, putting my free hand on his chest and breathing heavily, "I want you _so_ bad it hurts."

Law finally looked me in the eye, and for one rare time, his eyes weren't as cold, but they were shiny like a ray on steel. I felt his fingertips on my cheek, brushing very gently. He cupped my face with one hand and used his other thumb to wipe the tears under my eyes, his weight was supporting my body to stand but I wouldn't move away even if it didn't. He pulled my face to his, and kissed me under the other eye, licking and sucking the tears away. I've never recalled seeing Law this sensual before.

He kissed my bottom lip, and pushed my body until I was against the wall, and against him, his kiss deepened and I felt his tongue dancing with mine, and one great dance it was. I embraced him back, wrapping my arms on his neck and pushing my chest even closer, closing any possible gap between us. Suddenly all the worries I had were gone with the wind. All I could see and worry about right then was Law, just Law.

He smiled against my lips. "Oh you'll get me," With a swift motion, Law pulled me up from the back of my thighs like I weighed nothing. I wrapped my legs around his torso and let him carry me up the outside stairs that led to the second floor, one of my arms was still wrapped around his neck and the other running though his hair, his hat fell off but sadly nobody seemed to care about it. He didn't even let me catch my breath; his kissing was becoming more and more intense as we ascended.

My jaw was covered by saliva and it couldn't be any sexier, he kicked open the door to his room, closed it with his leg, and pushed me down the bed. He took off his shirt and I was busy with mine, I began regretting all that extra layers of clothing, they were just a wall between us then. When he was finally on the bed I was fully naked, I sat on his lap and continued kissing him like there was no tomorrow, I had to explore him, every inch of him.

I raised my head and moaned, his mouth moving to my jaw, and then to my neck, surely leaving his marks there. I couldn't, or rather didn't try to suppress the noises I made this time. I let them out, and I was as loud as I can. Law put his hands on my hips and lift me up to guide me to him. He began thrusting inside of me and both of groaned. His mouth was devouring my neck and it all felt so surreal and good I thought I was going to die, or that I haven't been living til now. He was moving faster, my moans were becoming even louder and I was close to release.

I shut my eyes closed, dug my nails on his back and screamed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26 | Dream-World-Law  
><strong>

*Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for the ones who don't read the manga, just skip the paragraphs when Law starts to talk about who gave him his hat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Law:<strong>_

She was with me. In my arms. In my hands. In my ears. In my eyes. And even in my breaths.

She was just perfect, her dark hair falling on her shoulders and breasts, her smooth tanned skin brushing against me, her lustful eyes that were piercing into my soul, and her goddamn lips that demanded to devoured, in which I obliged without hesitation.

I wanted her the moment I set my eyes on the half walking corpse in the Sabody Slave Auction, and it only gone worse the longer I spent time with this storm. She broke all my boundaries and managed to get me this attached, without even trying the slightest. Relationships with women were only something artificial for me, for pleasure and change of air. This one though, this particular one ruined me and I don't think I'll ever get the answer to why or how she managed to do it.

Having her with me after all these months seems like a dream, perhaps I'm just too drowned into lust that I finally lost my sense?

"Law," she whispered, my name sounding so erotic and melodic in my ears. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into her mouth once more, fighting hungrily over dominance. _No this shit is real. _

This woman seemed to drive men crazy wherever she went, with that charisma, and those looks, yet she chose me. I never imagined that I'll harbor such dark feelings, _jealousy_. I was blinded by it the moment Vieira Alex stepped a foot on this island and embraced her in front me. _No I should not think about that now. _I drowned myself in her kiss and allowed our tongues to do the rest.

He knew her since she was a child. They are very close. _She slept with him, twice._ The thought of that was almost driving me mad for the past two days; I wish I didn't show it, I wished I didn't pull her away when I saw Vieira looking at her with those eyes. But it led to this so I don't mind anymore.

'_I want you so bad it hurts.' _She told me carelessly, and every sense of restrain and control were long gone from my being. Maybe she will be gone for good, maybe she will go back with him and never see or think of me again but I don't want to care anymore. I'll have all of her while I can before she's taken away. Whatever happens, happens.

She broke the kiss, breaking into pants and seeking some air, yet it did not seem to matter anymore, breathing was becoming little less important than what was before me now. I leaned my forehead against hers and huffed in her ear, "Rossa, turn around."

She gave a wicked half smile, heaving. "No."

Rossa pushed me onto my back and kissed me once more, with her breasts rubbing downward on my chest. It was quick and urgent. _The goddamn feistiness_.

She moved to my jaw, neck, and collarbone, kissing and licking each with the same manner and urgency, her hand brushing on my arm tattoos, and the other working on my erection. Gentle strokes they were but insane they made me. "Stay down."

And I did.

I looked at her speechless, as she led herself in me once more, her hands on my chest for balance and released those, loud, heart aching sounds that made me almost witless. Rossa made sure she never broke eye contact, she squeezed her eyes shit a few times from the pleasure she was getting but her stare always came back, bold, hungry, and intense. _Those moans. This view._

_Fuck, this feels so good._

I groaned, sitting up and pushing her forcibly on her back, my mouth claiming hers once more, and my hand cupping her breast. She did not seem to protest anymore_._ I kissed her, kissed her like there's nothing else to do in this world. Kissed her on her neck, between her breasts, on her stomach, then I kissed every one of those scars that covered a decent amount of her body, each and every one. The ones on her forearm, shoulders, inner thigh, and the big one on her hip as those sounds she made grew louder with every thrust. The blood was rushing so fast in me it almost hurt; I was at the peak of explosion when I heard her screaming my name again. Then I saw the closest thing I got of heaven.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rossa: <strong>_

I don't remember I ever regretted anything as much as I am right now. I regret that I got drunk yesterday, and it almost ruined my good mood.

Only if I was more sober, maybe I would've remembered more details from last night, and maybe I wouldn't have this headache either. All I knew for certain now is that my idea of sex my whole life was wrong, doing it with the one you love is a whole different matter, or maybe it's just the fact that it was Law. I felt so good I wanted to die, and not my head or my aching back were a reason to think anything out of the lines of fantasy, a beautiful fantasy. We were doing it all night, the thought made me smile. And if I didn't pass out I would've probably drained him too.

I buried my head on my pillow and enjoyed the images I had left of last night; _I haven't been living properly til now._

It was obvious from the weight of the bed that Law wasn't with me, and it was starting to get irritating, what on the god's name would he be doing at five am in the morning?

The music still didn't die down, the party was finished half an hour after we left and it was almost 4 by then, but the staff and the men were still having a good time it seemed.

I shuffled on my stomach to grab the water glass next to the bed, and I rolled my eyes when I saw Law sitting on the floor, back against the bed and his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him.

I moved further and placed my head on his shoulder from behind.

"Your bed is so goddamn small." He said with a gruff voice, sensing me behind him.

I cleared the bile in my throat and fought the headache for some focus, "What are you looking at?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. Have you seen my hat?"

"Nope," I knew where it was but I did not tell him. Instead I put my mouth on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

"Stop that," he said, deep in thought.

I ignored him and planned small kisses up his neckline. "Your neck looks so good I can't stop myself."

"Maybe I dropped it downstairs."

I left wet kisses on his jaw and licked his ear.

"You sure you haven't seen it?"

"Ugh, for fuck sake Law." I titled his head upward with my hands under his jaw and kissed him upside down.

He welcomed it eagerly but the fact that he wasn't affected by my attempts was starting to piss me off. He smiled, "Maybe I dropped it in the hallway."

I glared at him angrily and released him. "Fuck you, and your hat."

In an instance, Law grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me to his lap. I landed roughly and groaned but he did not pay mind to it. He titled my head and kissed me more properly, fiercely, and with more strength to keep me still. I shifted in his lap to get a better angle, enjoying and gladly welcoming, the pleasure. Then I felt it, he was hard.

"You are sore now, so don't push me," Law said, smirking, "If I jump you it will be bad."

"How do you know?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm your doctor." He gave me knowing look, "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry."

"Don't."

"No seriously, I'm hungry." I fluttered my lashes.

He scoffed at my lie and lied against the bed head more comfortably, "The after party is still not over we can go downstairs after we find my hat."

I quickly rolled my eyes, "What's with you and your fucking hat for Pete's sake?"

"It's, I don't know, I don't feel whole without it."

"Who gave it to you?"

The question took him aback; he actually took a few moments to remember. "My mother, or father? I don't even know. It's been there on my head for as long as I remember."

I laid my head on his shoulder, "How did they die? If I may ask?"

I didn't need to ask if they did die or not because it was more than obvious. People who were born orphans or became one were very easily told apart. From my observation of Law it was plain that he lost his family during an early time of his life, and judging by the fact that he was so indifferent about it meant that it was a long time ago.

"Shot by exterminators."

"Exterminators?"

He nodded, "They worked in a hospital and helped the ones infected with Amber Lead poisoning, an extermination crew was sent by the Government to get rid of the ones infected so the disease won't further spread, they felt threatened and took the disease as contagious. Father was the chief doctor and tried to stop them with my mother but they both got shot to death."

"It wasn't though," I recalled, "I've read about it before it was mistakenly believed it could spread outside the country." I paused, realizing. "You were born in Flevance."

"Yup," he looked at me, "You sure know where to get your info."

"Did that happen in front of you?"

"More or less." He shrugged, "It was a shitty, but sometimes I wish I remember them more clearly. I was just too young back then."

I stared at him in full understanding. "My mother killed herself when I was four, and my father is probably dead." I didn't know why I said that suddenly.

"I know."

"Wait, what?"

"Ruby can be talkative when she wants to."

_The fucking old hag._

I sighed, "I never knew my mother, or even cared much to begin with. My father though," I stopped for a second, "He was a Magus."

"As a male witch?"

"Stronger," I said, "He left me in Ruby's care and I thought I'll never see him again. A few years later my friend and I were stuck in an Anaconda pit, large, blood thirsty ones. They devoured her, right in front of me and I couldn't do anything but watch. In amidst despair he appeared and saved us."

"With his mad Maguish powers?" Law said sarcastically.

I smiled then stopped to think, and it suddenly hit me. "Well now that I think about it, I guess he used Haoshoku haki."

"That strong, huh?"

"But even a man strong as him wouldn't change the laws of nature." I said, my voice too tender for my liking. "There's an art of witchcraft that is forbidden. _Black Magic_."

All I needed to do to figure out the whole riddle was to read between the lines, just look back at my past and listen to what Ruby had said to me. I tried to deny it first but the truth was laid there in front of me and there was no way I could not grasp it. I knew the moment Ruby mentioned this matter, and the moment I saw those steel grey eyes prior to my death. They looked exactly like mine. And the moment I heard him whisper my name, I just knew. But those memories took a long time to get back to me, longer than I imagined.

Law was following the story better than I expected. "So you think he's dead because he used a sort of Black Magic-"

"Resurrection." I cut him off, "He used resurrection on me. And the only way to pay for life is by another life."

Law did not look surprised. "So that sort of thing does exist, huh."

We sat there in comfortable silence, with me leaning on him and enjoying his body warmth. "All this talk about the past makes me even hungrier." I got up eventually, and when I saw the look on his face I smirked. "For food, _food_."

When were out of the door, Law would not stop looking all around, afraid that he'll miss his hat if we ran into it.

"Alright I'll admit. That stupid fur hat looks ridiculous and it hides away almost 65 percent of your hotness. Achieving _dream-world-Law_ with that on is impossible."

He stopped walking the moment we reached the stairs and narrowed his grey eyes down at me, "Dream-world-Law?"

I said that out loud didn't I? "It's a long story, _very_ embarrassing story."

"I could only dream."

"I wonder if Teddy is still down there," I smiled evilly, "I'd kill to see another performance."

"Teddy?"

"She's the hot stripper; you've _got_ to see those boobs. They're shaped like a vision."

He looked at me in disgust, "Not my vision." He said as we descended, neck moving side to side as he kept going on his quest to find the godforsaken fur hat.

"You'll like her. Even _I_ did and all my life I thought I was straight." I joked, a huge part of me disliking the idea that he'll look at someone else but the thoughts were silly for someone like me.

"Nope thank you, I'm more into psychopathic angry scarred women with reasonable sized boobs."

I felt my heart thundering against my ribcage. _Boom boom boom_ it threatened to break out.

_Don't. Jump. Him. _

I struggled to get my composure back, "Do what you like damn it." I looked away, feeling too much heat on my face, "But I'm getting a private lap dance, if she's willing."

"Well if it didn't go according to plan, then _I'm_ willing."

_God. Damn. It. _

Dream-World-Law strikes _again_.

We looked at each other, a smirk on his face and a frown on mine. I didn't know how much I can handle of him without turning nuts anytime soon. It was too much. He was too much. Even when I look back now I get the feeling that it never happened, that's how surreal this whole thing is to me.

Law placed his sexy arm on the knob, not tearing his eyes away from me, and opened the back door to the club. I turned to see quite a party alright. The music was lower but it was still there. Ruby was sitting on a younger man's lap and whispering in his ear, something that made them both laugh. _She's centuries older than him damn it._ I turned my eyes from them then saw Shayan and Alex on the bar, eating each other's faces out, she was sitting on the bar with him in front of her, hands on his waist and his wrapped around her neck, _well that's a strange turn of events_. I reflected. Bepo was passed out on the floor. Moley and Lucy were hugging Penguin on each side and they were all singing along the music, the lyrics were of _Bink's Sake_, I recognized, the old fashioned traditional pirate song. Jackson was mesmerized at Teddy who was wearing a half black tank top that was too tight and who was drinking with the twins and the rest of the strippers yelling _Kanpai!_ As their beer glasses clattered.

"We weren't the only ones who were having fun," I whispered to Law.

"They'll need rehabilitation after this."

I shrugged. "Women and booze, remember?"

Ruby's giggles were becoming louder; finally she picked up a glass and rang it with a fork, getting everyone's attention. "Outside. All of you." She demanded.

The laughing and stumbling continued as everyone tried their best to move on their drunken feet outside, Law and Penguin were dragging Bepo with them but they seemed to give up halfway through.

I looked aside and saw Shayan making out with Jackson, and Alex with Teddy. I rubbed my eyes for a better vision, and realized that I was getting high. I looked aside and saw that most of the drunkards had drug pipes in their hands and I was getting affected too. "Shayan!"

"Hmm?" she said, her mouth not leaving Jackson's.

I grabbed him by the collar on his back and held him away, "He's a minor for fuck sake."

Shayan had bags under her eyes, and my loud voice seemed to annoy her. She scratched her head and looked at Jackson. "You told me you were 19 you lil prick!"

"You actually believed that?!" I yelled, and Jackson was mumbling happily, saliva running down his mouth.

"Nope not really, I was trying to turn him into a man. He is pretty enough." She said carelessly, rubbing her eyes. Jackson looked older than he was, and he had fair good looks, but he reminded me too much of James. "Sorry for the punch by the way, but you were just being a lil bitch."

I shrugged, "It happens."

"But her name is Shayanne.. it rhymes with Jackson.. we were meant to be nee-san!" The boy said dreamingly.

"It doesn't." We both said immediately, then Shayan's feline eyes grew big when she looked past my shoulder, "Now that's a man right there."

I turned around and saw Law with Penguin still trying to drag Bepo, his hat was still not found and he left his shirt opened when we came out. I looked back at Shayan and I saw lust.

She moved past me but I grabbed her from the shoulder, little doses of panic rising in my tummy. She was making out with every man with legs, and she just saw her next life goal. "Ohoho, oh no you ain't."

Shayan was moving too aggressively that she was dragging me with her, and Jackson in my hand. "But he SO HAWT. DEM TATS. DOSE ABS. THAT FUGGING HAIR."

"You can't, Sebastian! You just can't!" I yelled comically, she was high as it can get.

"WATCH MEH!"

_Say something smart._

"Ahm, you can't do that because," I paused, _got it._ "I called dibs!"

She stopped and glared at me, her eye turned into a cat's split pupils, "OH COME ON!" she beamed with disappointment.

"Did you just see that?!" a voice came from our right, squeaking. It was Teddy, with the same exact look on her eyes, her lips swollen from the earlier makeout session, I looked at Alex and he was on the floor too.

Oh god.

"Just look. Who's that? He looks like a man straight out of one of my fantasies." I saw her almost drooling over Law, I was growing angrier by the minute.

"You can't, Ted." Shayan groaned, "She called dibs." She pointed at me with her thumb.

"Oh come _on_! That's not fair!" Teddy pouted like a four year, "What about this cute one?"

"He's a minor."

_How high are those retards?!_

I walked away, dragging the dreamy Jackson with me. It took a long time for everyone to be out in the front yard, we stood in an uncoordinated circle and stared as Ruby walked to the boxes in the middle of the yard and placed her hands over them. She walked away fast and joined us.

In a heartbeat the boxes exploded and emerged into the air. The flames plunge into the sky and shattered in the darkness, lighting everything down here with the color red. We all stared in amazement, even Ruby had her nice touches every once in a while.

I turned to look at Law, with his neck titled upwards and eyes red from the shining light,_ he does look like a thing straight out of a fantasy._

He was the tallest in the bunch and he was the easiest to spot, then I looked at the female staff and their hungry eyes were eating him whole. Shayan and Teddy were the worst, but they did not look eager as much as they looked disappointed, Molly and Lucy were holding Alex but the instant they saw Law, Alex was no longer a priority .

I clutched my hands in fists and dropped Jackson to the ground roughly, then snatched away his black hat and stomped over to Law.

He stared down at me with his half smile, oblivious. "Who thought the witch was this inventive?"

I grabbed his side collar and pulled his head down, _the tall damn mountain_. I put the fur hat on his head forcibly, ruffling his hair. Jackson's hat was really close to Law's hat design but it was plain black, the bastard looked even better with it. "Put this on and button you shirt!".

He was startled, and when he saw me walking away he asked, "Where are you going?"

"To find your goddamn hat!"

He blinked, "I thought you hated my hat."

"What me?" I yelled sarcastically, "No no, I _looove_ your hat."

Dream-World-Law was mine, and if I don't wanna end up killing half the staff tonight I had to do something to cover him up.

I came to the alley where I was sure he dropped it, and looked around but it was gone. When I stared at the tall building I saw it hanging on one of the roof poles. The wind must carried it away.

I touched the brick wall and decided the material it's made of is not bad for climbing, and once I put my foot and pushed myself up between the gabs my theory proved right. It was an easy climb and in minutes, I was up on the roof. I snatched the hat and sat on the edge. I breathed deeply and started laughing. I laughed til my tummy hurt, laughed from the dose of drugs I inhaled inside. _This is kinda nice. This place. This bunch._

I put on his hat on my head and enjoyed its touch, it was like a piece of him was with me. But I wanted all of him.

_I'm not going back._

I'll return to Qarth and have my fruit back, then I'll join the Heart Pirates as an official member. My crew was the best in the world, I never loved any group of people like I did the Raven Pirates. But I was not wanted there, I was wanted here. The responsibility was too much and I ended up fucking it up, but I was not going to do that with Law. I'll never make the same mistakes again.

I opened my eyes to the horizon, and my thoughts flew away with the breeze. The shore was showing from this height and the flash of a Flag I saw almost made my heart stop by its tracks.

The crossbones and the X mark on the mouth, and the wings flapping in the back of the skeleton. A Black feather ship was stopping by the shore and people were coming out. The four feathers carved on the ship were visible and I had a deep gut crushing feeling. _That's_ _Unit Four._

I jumped down, not having the time to climb back and I landed steadily on a lung position. Most of the group stopped what they were doing and looked behind at me.

"Alex they're-" I tried to say but my voice trailed off, when I saw a tall shadow emerging from the forest trees.

She made it earlier than the rest, and ran all the way here because of her known impatience. She was smiling widely and humming in glee, her thick curly red-orange hair flowed in waves as she jogged. Little by little her face came clear and the large brown eyes and freckles were revealed in a cheerful, carefree expression.

"Chief!" the red headed beauty called.

I gulped, watching my right hand like she was the reason my whole resolve shattered three seconds ago. "Zjeen."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

This chapy took _forever_! Excuse the super slow updates but things were going crazy lately, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always it's dedicated to my lovable readers, honestly you guys are my whole world and your encouragements are the only thing that is keeping me going. You won't imagine the retarded smile I had on my face when I saw the Followers count reach 100! xD

So do tell what you think of this one, so Rossa's rescuer was revealed, did you see it coming? Or you thought it was someone else? Share your opinion eh!

Love ya all.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 | Captain's Orders**

I wasn't sure when Zjeen's appearance turned into a showdown all of a sudden, but even before the rest of the men followed her, the Right Hand's eyes switched from me to Shayan. There was a flicker of recognition and before I realized it, Shayan jumped in front of me and toward the redhead.

I did not have the enough time to process what was going on, but Zjeen saw it coming and dodged instantly, the grin not leaving her face. Shayan was no more, when she landed, her teeth grew longer and sharper, her eyes turned black and green, her limbs and the sides of her torso turned black from the middles and replaced with jet fur, her fingers grew shorter and formed paws, and a long tail appeared on her lower back. Sebastian did not waste a second and jumped another time, waving her claws with a hiss.

Zjeen was on her transformation as well, her back grew longer and another pair of limbs appeared, she landed on four hooves, her lower body turning orange-brown, and blocked Shayan with her front hocks. She laughed childishly, "This is such a small world!"

Sebastian/Shayan growled in anger, pushing her opponent and resulting of Zjeen to lose her footing and sink back, but she regained her balance and attacked again, the cat woman dodging with her almost unseen agility and speed. The centaur on the other hand, was stronger, and each hit tired the cat woman down, but she could not match up to her speed when she jumped on top of her and landed a quick kick on her back.

We all stared in awe, the showdown between the two Zoan users, a Cat-Cat user, and a Horse-Horse one. It almost looked like a ripped page from a children's fairy story.

A double kick from the back, and Zjeen forced Shayan to the floor, it was a dangerous one. She smiled widely and was ready to stomp and land a finishing attack but the centaur paused, dropping on the floor suddenly as well, clutching at her skull with both hands and groaning in pain. "What is this?!" she cried in pain.

I glanced back immediately and saw Teddy, her smiling face turning unnaturally serious, with a hand in the air pointing on the redhead and a glare that can kill. I remembered Ruby and the other witches using a very similar technique and it struck me that Teddy was one as well, I didn't have the interest to ask but the situation was starting to make a little sense.

Shayan jumped from back to feet in a graceful movement and wiped the blood on her mouth, and flashed a mischievous smile. "Who thought that I'd see you here, Selar."

Selar Zjeen was still crushing her own head and looked at the cat woman in gritted teeth, "Cat bitch."

I was about to interfere and run for aid, but Law held me down, shaking his head. He did not seem to work out that this woman worked under me and was my long time companion, I did not take the time to explain and shook his hand away, heading there with determination until I saw a shadow moving in an unrealistic speed that was almost going to go unnoticed if I didn't have my Haki unwillingly activated.

The shadow dropped in a low side lung before Teddy, but she did not seem fast enough to see it. She gasped in pain when the shadow landed a fast kick that threw her back. The woman stood up and stared down at the witch, her wolf mask appearing, and her defined shoulders moving up and down from rapid angry breathing, "Ganging up here aren't you?" the Amazon Warrior Kiley said, putting her foot down.

I turned around to see Alex still in deep sleep, having not an idea that my Right Hand and even his own had made it into the island, I was wonderstruck, seeing those two fighting together for the first time.

"Zjeen you have fucking enemies everywhere." The dark skinned warrior said in calm dismay.

The centaur snapped out of the state and sighed in relief, her smile coming back, "Tell me about it!"

Shayan did not give her the time to recover and dived in the air again for another attack, but Zjeen was ready and blocked it instantly, paying back with one of her own kicks. Teddy stood up but Kiley did not give her time to practice her technique again and disappeared into thin air, and appeared on her back in a melli second and kicking her back to the floor again, precisely and cautiously, but Teddy proved a better fighter than expected and regained her composure and blocked yet another kick with one of her own, Kiley saw it coming, she was one of the best Haki users we had, and smiled coldly.

It was turning serious and I had to do something. "Hey-" my voice wasn't heard, as at the same moment all four fierce women dropped to the floor, gasps and cries escaping them.

Shayan was clawing on her head so hard blood was coming out, Teddy seemed more familiar to it but was struggling all the same, Zjeen was back in the state but looked way more in pain for the first time and Kiley was the only one standing sloppily, angry groans coming out of her.

"Ladies.. Ladies.. Ladies." Ruby walked in, not even holding her hand like Teddy did, but still sipping on her wine that never seemed to leave her hand. "I don't consent to fighting around here, take this scene somewhere else."

"Stop!" Zjeen yelled loudly, "Fucking stop! Please!"

"Then promise to behave,"

"I promise!" All four of them said combined, and in a second all fell to the floor with sighs of absolute relief.

I sprinted to where Zjeen was, and helped her sit up. "Dude, are you okay? What the heck are you doing here?"

My Right Hand squinted drunkenly, "Chief!" she moved suddenly and placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek and I groaned, letting her fall again.

When I walked back I saw the guys in absolute wonder, Penguin whispering 'Best voyage ever'. Law seemed deep in thought and was obviously working on my connection to them. I took over Alex from Molly and Lucy and slapped his face so much and so hard his cheek turned red and his eyes finally flipped open. "Rossa?"

"Wake up we're in deep shit!" I dropped him to the floor too and it took him a fine time to be able to stand by himself.

"What happened?"

"This happened." I nodded toward the four figures on the floor.

"Kiley!" he realized, mortified, "What are you-"

"What the fuck is going on?!" I finally snapped.

Zjeen was already up, re-transforming into her human state and adjusting her sorry excuse of clothes, "We are... old acquaintance."

"Fuck off!" Shayan snapped.

"Old, very old." She smiled, "Met her back on a raid, with my old pirate crew. We sorta-"

"Killed my captain and threw me to the sea!"

She shrugged. "So we did some usual pirate stuff."

I stared in amazement, not only Teddy was a witch, but Shayan was a formal pirate, I was way too ignorant of this. "You sure knows how to pick 'em." I told Ruby, and she waved me away.

I was about to address the elephant in the room and ask why Kiley was there, but the icy look she gave me was enough to let me forget the idea. She wasn't a woman with many words, The Warrior stared back at Teddy and I was on full alert. She was going to attack, and it was known, that when this woman seriously hits, it's a single deadly shot, I ran as fast as I can and stood in front of the witch, holding my arms in the air and stopping her.

Her lips curled in a half smile and withdrew, "Your Haki is as strong as ever, Rossa-_sama_." She said 'sama' like it was a curse not a sign of respect.

"She's my ally, stay back." I talked with authority, but she did not phase and approached me, a knowing look on her face.

"I don't follow the orders of the weak," her insolence took me aback, her hands were already on my collar and she was taller than me, staring down with those dark eyes knowingly. "You killed him."

I gulped, my heart sinking. She knew, she knew that I lost my gift and she knew that I was the main reason behind James's death. I did not have it in me to deny it.

Zjeen appeared on her side with a breeze of the wind, she was smiling but her eyes coated in deadly seriousness, suddenly there was a dagger in her hand that touched Kiley's neck. "Take your hands off of Chief before you regret it."

Kiley didn't flinch, not even acknowledging the redhead's existence. "You, you brought shame to our crew."

I did not flinch either, and my face and composure did not betray me but I wished I could dissolve the stinging feeling that was forming in my gut with every bold truth the warrior said.

"End this stupid disrespectful farce. Now." Alex's voice beamed over them, and the two Hands walked two steps back, away from me, and each other. "Who sent you, Kiley?"

"Sencho." Kiley was obeying, but did not seem happy about it, not the slightest. "After you, her, and _her_." She pointed at Alex, Zjeen, and me respectively. Again, the mention of me in her mouth felt like a spit. "I was caught up to Selar and she leaded me here."

"Why?" I asked, proud and confident. Not showing them my growing anxiety.

She was forced to obey me also, "I was told to deliver this." She produced an envelope from her back pocket and handed it to me.

I felt my heart beat going crazy even on the tip of my fingers, I glanced at Law who was giving me a serious look, and I felt even more nervous. I prayed my hands 't didn't look as shaky as I felt them when I opened the letter.

_Come Back._

_Signed: Raven the Mute. Captain of the Raven Pirates._

Two very simple words they were, but my whole life direction was changed.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Law:<strong>_

Her face said it all. Her frown that dissolved instantly, her shaky hands, and the homesick expression she wore said it. She was going back. She was leaving.

The intimidating woman was glaring at me, and when I met her eyes she scoffed. If she showed dislike to Rossa, she showed _me_ that I was a waste of oxygen. Nonetheless she was obeying, just like the redheaded woman. To them Rossa was releasing an aura that demanded respect, she was a strong fighter back at her time but those two did not seem to follow just anyone.

It took only several moments for more strange people to appear, I counted twenty when no one seemed to come anymore. They were mostly men and very diverse, nothing linked them together but the moment they spot Rossa their expressions changed and their eyes grew wide. I was very surprised when she turned around and all men bowed instantly.

"Rossa-sama!" they all said at once, and the amount of respect was ridiculous. Rossa did not seem to feel strange, it looked all usual for her. She nodded at them and handed the letter to Vieira, her face turning pale and her feet moving toward me. When he asked what was in there, she answered indifferently.

"Captain's orders." Her voice had the same tone to it when she dealt with me in the beginning; cold, vain, and careless. The old Rossa seemed to be coming back gradually with the familiar environment.

Penguin whistled, "That's a big crew."

She snickered dryly, I almost did too. "That's just a chunk of my unit."

"How many units are there?"

"Ten."

He nodded, impressed. "So each unit has a ship? Damn."

She shook her head and patted his shoulder, "Five, Penguin. Our fleet has fifty ships."

"Oh." She left Penguin in great shock, everything she told him sinking slowly.

She stood before me, I knew better than to not see the way she was struggling to keep her composure, "Law-"

"Your captain ordered you to go back at once. He sent your strongest underlings and with Vieira you'll be on your way soon." I said, bluntly. "No need to explain the obvious, _Lee Rossa_."

She did not seem surprised, or happy at slightest either, but I saw a flash of pain when I said her full name. "Listen-"

I kicked Bepo lightly on the stomach, ignoring her, and the bear moaned, rubbing his eyes. "Gather your shit up, we're leaving at dawn."

Bepo's eyes were widely opened, he stood and looked around, completely oblivious. But absolutely no one cared enough to tell him what happened, neither did I. "What? Captain, why so sudden?"

I shrugged, ignoring the daggers Rossa was shooting me. "It's been three days, we've wasted enough time already.

"Our work here is done."

**- To Be Continued **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 | Promise **

Too much incidents came too fast, overwhelming, merciless, and without any warning.

I adjusted the hat that was too big on my head, but the feeling it gave me was divesting. Law, he was cold, just like the first time I met him, I half expected him to object, and fight against the idea that I was leaving, but he didn't. He looked indifferent, and it scares me to think, relieved. But if there was something I was taught to follow without question in my entire life.

Was that captain's orders are to be obeyed.

Raven Sencho never wrote, never even spoke, and if he did the former, it was final. I don't know what I expected, I truly didn't, I was a chosen Chief of one of the biggest pirate crews in the Grand Line, who lost everything I have to offer, but it was coming back, that what I was aiming for the moment I caught a first breath of my second life.

I didn't know if I was the only person to live twice in a lifetime, who lost her Devil Fruit ability, but I was getting it back to where it belonged, it was in Qarth, the deserted place where I left it, and it wasn't eaten yet, else Ruby would've known and told me. I was going to get my strength back, come back to my pirate crew...

And then what?

Even the idea of leaving Law never fully registered in my brain, it was unreal, unfitting, like it was a joke I was waiting for someone to laugh at. But no, it was real. I fully knew when I joined piracy that I will never have a family of my own, but what about love? No one mentioned it, _no one_ taught me anything about it. And there was no one to tell what I should do with it.

My will was too weak and I dropped my fist again, leaving the door in front of me untouched, and walked back to my room again. Law didn't show any signs of still being alive in his room, and the idea of seeing his face was terrifying, the way he made me _feel_ was terrifying. I knew soon after I'll have a mind to go back there and try to face my problems again for the sixth time this evening, but for now I need to think, think more.

To my surprise Kiley was there in front of my room, leaning against the wall with her gaze stern on my door, muscular arms folded across her chest, with the sight of me she pushed herself forward and stood before me, her voice rough and straight. "Rossa-sama I came-"

"To apologize, I know." I waved my hand at her, "Took you long enough."

She took a deep breath and looked at me sternly, "It was wrong to blame James's death on you, that was unwise."

"It was." I wanted to sit with her, and tell her all about how I felt when I myself heard about his death, but I couldn't. I was chief, and chiefs had a certain image they needed to maintain with their underlings, without power, all I had was my voice. I put a steady hand on her shoulder. "He died before his time, but piracy isn't a life fit for everyone."

She nodded, feeling awkward. Kiley wasn't a woman for sweet conversations, everyone knew that the only things she was good at was killing, and doing her duty, which involved more killing. She was the assassin of our crew, the Haki master, the woman who brought James in after killing the crew that held him captive as their slave.

"You can go now," I said lazily, but pulled her even closer when she was about to walk away. "And also, talk to me like that again back there, and I won't be as nice."

She smiled at that, "I won't accept otherwise."

The morning sun came like a razor, slashing through the sky in the middle and signaling me that my newest voyage was about to begin. Not once in my almost fourteen attempts did I have the courage to actually enter Law's room, so that slight chance of a proper conversation was gone.

I made it into the club from the backdoor to see it empty, its chairs were folded together near the walls and the tables were moved, which was shocking, I wondered if they are going to redecorate or, something more serious was on Ruby's mind.

No one was around so I knew I was late, I made my way to the harbor with slow steps, admiring the woods I spent my childhood in, and _with_, for that last time. The sea started appearing shyly and the sound of waves and oars hit my ear better than any music rhythm, one of my Black Feathers was already set for the sale, the mast high in the air and our Jolly Roger flapping with so much pride, the sight strengthened me, _that's what I was made for_.

But one glance at the surfaced Heart Pirates submarine was enough to weaken me, I noticed everyone I knew were in the harbor by now, all the Madam's staff, my crewmen, and Law's were assembled in a group and I joined them, pulling Ruby to the side.

"What's going on with your club?"

"What club?" she smiled, turning to the sea, "It's no more, that Saga is over, I'm turning a new page and leaving this cursed island behind me."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "I got bored, even three hundred years is long for a witch, I'm taking this with me and, what do they call it? Yes, _discover_ myself." She pointed at the young man from last night like it was an object. His eyes were red, and I knew well it was a mark indicating that he was under a spell, but I didn't find it in me to feel sorry for him, I've seen far worse from Ruby growing up in this place.

"Have fun with that, I guess." I blew the hairs on my face, "What about the girls?"

"They're free to do whatever the hell they want," she waved her hand; "It's not my responsibility anymore."

"Perfect," I smiled, heading to my next objective. Shayan and Teddy were in deep conversation with one of my crewmen, Blane, always the charmer, but one nod from me and he left us alone. "Girls."

"Look who's here," Teddy smiled wickedly, "The _Chief_."

"This is too ridiculous, I've known you kid since you were one foot tall." Shayan said, pointing a thumb behind her at my men, "And those people, the freakin _worship_ you."

"And you will soon." I crossed my hands. "You two are joining our crew."

"Child," Shayan smirked, "This is _not_ how you make a request, I didn't raise you like this."

"You didn't at all," I shot back.

"Where are the flowers? The begging? And people shouting our name?" Teddy asked, "At least tell me you'll offer us a drink."

"I joined this crew bloody, poor, and on the edge of starvation." I told them, "Consider yourselves lucky, besides, I'm short of Unit members. That or, I take that you are going to _discover yourselves_ too?"

"Well," Teddy shrugged, "As long as I get to have him there I'm in." she pointed at Blane.

"Fuck it." Shayan simple said.

"Very well, pack your things we're leaving right away."

They exchanged a wicked look, Teddy said. "We don't have _things_, darling."

Great, I landed myself a witch and a cat woman, both very reliable fighters, at least I won't come back to Raven Sencho empty handed, as a Chief, recruiting new members was one of my tasks during my voyages. I moved on with the list of things I needed to do, knowing all too well that this one won't go as smoothly.

The apologetic smiles and sad looks I received from them were almost unbearable, "Guys."

"Nee-san," Penguin said at one, "So we're gonna leave without you."

"I'm afraid," I was desperate not to show them my sadness, it would make things more difficult. "You all will be remembered, the Raven Pirates will always be welcoming if you ever came by across us."

"Better than Shikuya's hospitality, I hope." Jackson joked, making everyone laugh.

"Nah nah, we'll be a bit less extreme." I said, "I'll never forget what you people did for me, and I'll forever be grateful."

"And us, nee-san." Shachi smiled.

"Take care," Nova said, patting her shoulder, Denisen came for a hug and I couldn't fight back my clinched teeth anymore.

_They were my crew. They were my family._

"Try not to get into trouble." Bepo said lazily, and I punched him on the shoulder, ruffling the fur on his head. "Stop it! You're ruining a master piece!"

"Nail dem ladies, eh?" I yelled, moving further, to a place I'll soon miss. I knew Law was in his lab and I had to make everything final, even if he didn't want to even see my face.

Adjusting the hat again that refused to stay still, I walked in the familiar control room and into the homely kitchen, and past Law's room and into the very short hallway til I reached the place I spent most of my nights in. The lab door squeaked open and I found Law in his accustomed chair, reading some blueprints and writing whatever he noticed down. I knew he noticed me coming in but made no move to look at me.

"What do you want?"

I sighed, "I'm leaving shortly."

"Aye, and good for you." He didn't even bother putting anything down and just resumed whatever he was doing. "Farewells aren't your thing, Rossa-ya."

"I didn't come for one." he did not even turn, and that was enough to provoke me. I stepped my way to his desk and shoved everything on the floor, and placed my hand on his desk, glaring at him. "It isn't polite to not look at someone when they're talking to you, captain."

"Don't quote me." He leaned back, "And master is the title."

"Former, and you never really were."

"Yeah, pretty much, you successfully proved yourself as the worst slave in history." He said, his jaw clinched. "What do you want then, if not for a heartwarming goodbye?"

"There won't be one."

"Then get out."

I had it, I pushed the table also and tossed it across the wall, and made my way in front of his chair, holding him from the collar, "Stop acting like this!"

"Like what?" he wiped his face, still looking completely mutual "I hate it when you talk/spit."

"It's not my choice, you know that."

"Actually it is, you can talk with your mouth-"

"You know I didn't mean that!" I snapped.

He smirked at me, the smirk I grew to love rather than hate. "It was your choice, I gave you an offer, and you chose not to take it. It's done."

"I'll come back." I finally said, gulping. "I will, I promise you."

"I will be worlds away, Rossa, you won't even find me." He said lazily.

"Oh I will." I said firmly. "It's my job, and trust me, I fucking will."

"And who says my offer will still stand then?" He dared me, cold, dark, and uncaring. "Maybe I'll find someone to replace you."

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to me, crushing my lips on his, hard, and placing my other hand on his jaw and temple, sucking and rolling my tongue inside with his. I earned a groan from him, vibrating in my mouth and making my blood rush. I bit him hard on the lip and licked it, staring at him dead in the eye.

"You never will."

Law was not resistant for too long, he grabbed me by the waist and forcefully pulled me to him, I parted my legs and settled myself in his lap, grateful for the gesture, and slid my hand on his muscular back and deepened my kiss, his hungry tongue pulling a graceful fight with mine.

He pulled away and I took my time to breathe, but Law didn't stop at that, he pushed my shirt down, exposing my shoulders, as he licked his way to my jaw and my neck, kissing and scraping his teeth against my skin, and god, I'll held the memory of his touch, his mouth, his embrace, for the rest of my damn life. He finally reached my shoulder, and his head moved forward, he sucked roughly at the crook between my shoulder and neck and seemed to stay there for a long time, his mouth opened and I felt his teeth sink in, and damn it to hell, it felt so utterly, painfully, good. A desperate moan escaped me and I heard him grunt loudly, forming a semi word against my flesh which sounded a bit like _'Room'_. But that was unreasonable right this-

And just then, I felt a shockwave through my body that shook me from the bone, vibrating through my spine and down to every nerve, I screamed, feeling overwhelmed but pleasured at the same time it was insane. Law pulled back, smirking as he wiped the saliva from his lips with a thumb.

I looked at him then at my shoulder in disbelieve, a big, deep mark forming on that spot whatever he just did with it, it was strong. "Did you just fucking bite me?!"

"Nah, not really."

I looked at it again, there were teeth marks but a huge circular spot around it, with the skin pink and almost read. "What did you apply your ability for?!" I exclaimed, feeling a terrible sting every time I turned my neck.

"This," he tabbed on the spot with a finger, making me wince. "Will never heal."

"What the actual fuck?" I glared at him, "At least you should've warned me!"

"I should've, but I chose not to." He shrugged, "Now get off." My glare hardened and he added, "Before I leave you stumbling back to your crew, I have a half mind to that."

"_Fine_." I put my hands away and waved them, standing up and heading for the board of maps and Bounty posters, I looked at the simple sketch of the Grand Line, where Law usually highlighted the places we set to next, _they_ set to next, and found a red circle around Fishmen Island and one even beyond the Red Line, "Punk Hazard?" I pointed at it.

"Yes, I have some plans there, long ranged." He informed me, "I can't discuss it with someone from another Pirate crew."

"Good. Stay there." I nodded. "One year."

"What?"

"One year later, I'll meet you there." I turned to him, "This is not farewell Trafalgar, don't you even wish."

He rubbed the back of his head. "I'll see about that."

"It's a promise then." I translated what he said. I picked the hat on my head. "One year at Punk and I'll see your stupid face."

"Please, you love my face."

"I do." I offered it to him, "Here, take your hat."

He looked at it for a few moments and shook his head. "Keep it."

"It looks unflattering on me."

He gave me a sincere look. "It doesn't." he pointed at the table across the lab, "I had a new one made."

"Fine then." I looked at the table and found a similar hat with the same print, but this one had a rim and it was smaller, whilst mine was a spherical hat, with a thick bill and a puffier top. I wore it proudly and made it to the door, not forgetting to say; "I'll return it to you."

"You better will."

And that was the last time I heard Law's voice in a long time.

When I walked back into the hallway I passed to the mirror and then back, to look at what Law left me, it was small but very evident, it was an unmistakable _love mark_ on my shoulder. _That bastard._

During our sailing out of Ryuujin Island, my feet did not leave the edge of the deck, neither did my eyes on the submarine that sooner merged into the water, disappearing, the thought of seeing them again was the only thing that kept me from jumping and swimming my way back to the place I called my home for the first few months of my second life.

Alex found me and stood my side, observing me and I didn't care to hide my sadness. "You liked them huh?"

"Fuck that," I raised my eyebrows and spoke silently. "I loved them."

He seemed amused by that, "What were you to those people?"

I closed my eyes, and smiled. Never have I ever thought that I would say it so proudly.

"I was his slave."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

You guys are being so quiet lately, make some noise damn it!

The Ryuujin Arc is officially over, there will be some short chapters of the time spent on each side of my POV characters and a timeskip later, and it saddens me to say this, but this fic I grew to love is about to be over in 2 - 3 chapters, stick with me and let's see how those two stubborn bastards settle this!

Have a nice day sweeties


	30. Chapter 30

**Extra Chapter: Her Long Waited Duel**

_Somewhere in the New World: A Year Later (Since the Departure from Ryuujin)_

**Kiley:**

The gym room was practically destroyed, Zjeen warned me that it was in no shape to be used but I had to take a glimpse of what happened, the walls were stained in blood, the wooden door cracked and wind was blowing through the holes, the metal weights were scattered everywhere, in one pile inside a sack, the sand punching bag was torn into pieces, savagely, like a monster had just landed its claws on it, but it wasn't a monster.

It was her.

I heard a lot about Chief Rossa's extreme behavior since she came back to the crew, but I didn't imagine it half as bad as this, she spent most of her days training, and venting her anger on the tools in this room until even solid objects couldn't handle her rage anymore. She was stronger, _way_ stronger than she ever was before, and that angered me to unrealistic extremes. Lee Rossa was the only female Chief in our crew, and it infuriates me to say, that she fucking deserved it.

The side trip we took to Qarth on our way back from Ryuujin was the turning point, she stepped into the island and sternly instructed us not to follow her, our intel told us that one of the Blackbeard pirates was still in the island, well, _their_ intel. Unit Four specialized in gathering information and intelligence, they were practically useless when their Chief was gone for months, assumed dead, but the moment she came back on that ship, she gathered her men in one room and in one short hour, they managed to gather information about Blackbeard that could supply us greatly for a long time, Rossa went into the island and shortly chaos erupted; Chief Alex was on edge and wanted to step in but her orders were clear, and other Unit members can't interfere unless we're asked to. The doctor of the Blackbeard crew was there, and I knew there was a huge confrontation, the island was destroyed by the time she was back, and without any single word from her, we departed.

And Lee Rossa was back.

Nobody knew what exactly happened, save Raven Sencho, she gave him her report when she was finally back to the main ship and no further information was spoken, only her and Sencho knew. And Sencho was mute, and to my surprise, Rossa was even muter than him on that matter, not even Chief Alex got to know what exactly happened, not that I cared. I wanted one thing. And whatever happened to that woman was the least of my concerns.

I wanted revenge. Four months ago I was helping James clean this gym room, the innocent, twelve year old steward, whom I brought back from the hands of an abusing bunch of pirate bastards, he was my responsibility, he was a younger brother to me, a brother to make up for the one I lost when pirates raided my village. I wanted him in our Unit, but Sencho sent him to Unit four instead, to be more of use, to _die_.

I knew I shouldn't blame her for what happened, I put my pride aside and apologized, but there was no one else to blame, no one else to direct my anger at. I mean sure, I single handedly killed the men who were responsible, without even Chief Alex's permission, but that was not enough. I wanted someone stronger, I knew well she wasn't there when he died, but that _why_ he died.

I stepped back to make my way outside and felt something sticky on my boot, I jolted my heel upward to see what interrupted it, and it turns out it was a piece of paper, a Bounty Poster. Drops of blood were stained on the outline, and when I picked it up to look I saw a familiar face.

It was that rookie, no, he was a Shichibukai now. I won't lie, I admired the way he made it to his position, 400 people were slain, and their hearts were an offer from him to the Marine Headquarters, as a Killer myself, I had to be fascinated by his artistic ways, still, it made no sense to find the poster in this aftermath.

I stepped outside, and although the main Black Feather of Unit Four was never a strange place, for I always came to check on James; it became eerie and I felt a stench of death in my nose ever since the boy was gone. There were new members, particularly the two women Rossa brought with her that made me feel uneasy, they were strong, really strong new recruits. One was a cat woman that always had the smirk on her face that gives you the feeling that she knew something no one else does. As if my thoughts were heard; she walked in front me in her cat form, feline eyes piercing through mine, I knew she was rarely seen in her human body, but black cats were bad luck, it was a fact.

The other recruit was physically more insignificant, but that witch was something, almost all the men in our crew were under her spell, if it was a real spell, or just her sex appeal, I had no idea. I always tried my best to avoid her, no one scared me, but the fact that an opponent can paralyze me with one glare was always unsettling, behind that nice body and innocent smile, laid a powerful being nobody can mess with.

I guess that was for the best, with more strong members, the more competition I had. But then, finally, my eyes settled on my target.

She was in her usual spot, above the cabinet roof, sitting in the corner with knees on her stomach and a hand holding a cigarette, which never seemed to leave her fingers nowadays, but something was always dangerous about her, I could clearly see the wind swirling around her, in strong motions, a small storm covering her body, indicating her mood. The moment Rossa made an appearance in the Grand Line for the first time since she came back, the Marines dug into the case and found out links of her in a Sabody auction house, and suddenly her epithet changed from 'The Silent Storm' to the _'The Dominating Slave', _but right now, the former suited her way more.

"She's at it again."

I turned around, to find the sighing Zjeen behind me, a hand on her hip and a sad look directed at her chief.

"Again?" I asked her.

"She does this every week," She said, "Chief sits there with a storm circling around her, drinking, smoking, and sometimes crying til dawn. Everyone denies it, but I swear I saw tears the last time I was brave enough to approach her."

I looked at Rossa in full understanding. "She's mourning someone, Zjeen."

"Well, don't be fool enough to mention that at her presence." She shrugged, "Even I can't save you from her wrath."

"I don't need saving." _I want her wrath_.

"You think you're way tougher than you actually are," she said lazily, "Go, let's see what happens while I grab some pop corn to watch."

I did what I was told and jumped my way to the roof, "Rossa-sama."

She did not even turn, "You must be an idiot to interrupt my sessions, Kiley."

Her voice was dark, and void. But I continued anyway. "I know you're-"

"_Mourning_ someone?" she laughed dryly, "Funny ideas you have there."

I cursed silently, sound waves travel through air and she was able to listen to conversation, how did I forget that? "It's obvious, if you ask me." I shrugged.

"It is." She agreed. And the conversation died there.

But I wasn't going to falter. "Chief I want a-"

"I know what you want." She blew the smoke from her mouth, which joined the other hands of wind circling her, I paused, that was _smoke_ she was manipulating, not wind.

"A duel, Chief."

She tossed the cigarette on the floor and stood up, stomping it with her boot. "Are you prepared?"

I smiled. "Always."

Not even a minute later we were on the deck of the ship, the crew members were all assembled and sitting on the side, watching the duel unfold with excitement. Settling on the soiled surface on the ship, the place where the crew usually gardens medical herbs, I took my fighting stance and clutched the blade in my hand, I was surprised that she didn't. Rossa put a cigarette on her mouth and took out a lighter from her pocket, lighting it between her hands to block the air.

Shayan _meow_ed and that was our cue to start. Rossa huffed out some smoke and placed the cigarette between her fingers, nodding for me. "Come on, show me what you've got."

I was pissed, beyond pissed. Lee Rossa was not even taking me seriously, but I was about to prove her wrong. I groaned, activating my Haki in its fullest; I lunged forward as my arms turned steel black, even reaching my weapon, I was not holding back any notch.

Her stupid face was in front of me and ready to be sliced, but my blade didn't make contact with it, but with thin _air_, I turned around immediately and received a kick on my back, sending me forward but I collected myself fast enough to prevent my fall.

"Again." She said impatiently.

I swung my dagger as I turned but I didn't meet a solid surface, this time I sensed a skip of air to my right but I wasn't quick enough to catch up, and another quick kick did send me to the floor. I rolled my feet and stood up with agility, not even losing a second.

"You're not even using your ability!" I fumed.

She smiled at that, disappearing once more and appearing right in front of me, her dead eyes staring right through mine, she grabbed me by my shirt and the fabric turned in her hand, without her even moving it, some power forced the clothing to roll around and squeeze on my chest until I was suffocating under the clutch. I groaned loudly as she pulled me from my feet and pushed me to the ground.

I didn't know how she managed to lift me up, knowing well that her physical strength wasn't that fine the last time I saw her fighting, and I had no idea how she managed to do whatever she just did with my clothing, but I was persistent. I stood up clumsily one more time and charged forward.

Rossa tossed the cigarette high in the air, and for the first time, she moved in full force, I was about to reach her but my feet stopped, I didn't have enough time to process what happened; I looked down and saw the soil rolling around my foot and keeping me still, she dropped down under me and gave me a fair punch under the jaw, and I heard it break, I was sent bashing against the hard floor again and my dagger was gone, when I opened my eyes she was holding the blade right under my throat. It all happened in a fucking millisecond; the cigarette didn't even fall yet when Rossa caught it mid air, and looked at me with eyes I don't recognize anymore.

"Weak." She hissed.

I breathed heavily, taking in my humiliation as the crowd felt silent, I looked at my foot still stuck in the soil in a circular hold, I looked at my shirt that was rolled down against my stomach and suddenly realization hit me.

All this time I thought her power was manipulating wind, but it wasn't, she can roll matter around. Her ability was the power of _swirling_.

Rossa tossed the blade right next to my head and made her way back. "Come back every day."

"Why?" I told her, breathless.

"Because you're my new punching bag."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

So I think this chapter was the answer to all of you who asked why I didn't name her fruit Wind-Wind or Kazé-Kazé, like she explained in the beginning chapters, Rossa's ability was – and I quote: "A paramecia fruit that gives you the power to create whirlpools of any kind, in any size, and in whichever force necessary. Like storms and that kinda shit."

Initially she did not use that, but with all the time Rossa has she's training and becoming stronger, just like how I was trying to show you in this chap from another character's POV.

Also I wanna add that the reason I added all those new ooc characters is because I really find it dull when in other fics, the main OC gets to meet all the main characters in the show and give influence without even trying, well, for me that's really unrealistic, because things just don't work like that, and I'm always trying to keep Rossa away from cliché merry sue material, not showing her as too strong compared to all characters, but to people who are sensibly weaker than her, like Kiley.

So I hoped you liked this extra early chapter

**Question:** What do you think about Rossa's strength? It's been a year but why is she still here?

Share your opinion!


End file.
